Hibari Appreciation Day
by AdaraLove
Summary: Dino's relationship with Kyouya consists of fighting and sex. A fact the bronco sorely regrets. In an attempt to change this, he creates a special holiday to show the skylark how much he actually cares about him. The question is: can Dino's romantic gestures even reach the prideful Hibari, a man who does not even understand the concept of love?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, everyone! This is AdaraLove bringing you a roleplay I did with Ethelwyn. The both of us have been writing role-plays together for the KHR fandom for a little over a year now, and we're excited to share our first D18 =3 If you're fans of the couples 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera) or 4851 (Spanner x Shoichi) you can check out our other roleplays if you want. The 8059 one is on my account, while the 4851 is on Ethelwyns'. _

_Anyway, this is our first D18, so we hope that we wrote the characters as in-character as possible and that the story will be to your liking. We had a lot of fun writing this, so we hope it has enough light-hearted, serious, and sexy moments to tide over your D18 cravings ;D I seriously think that most of the D18 fanfiction I have read has been super depressing or very serious, so I hope that this will shed a little light on the fandom =) _

_Hi there! This is Éthelwyn speaking. So, we finally did it. D18! Some of you guys were looking forward to this, and I very much hope that you'll enjoy it as much as we did. Like AdaraLove already told you, we tried to keep this fic a little more lighthearted than the usual D18, but still take a serious look at the kind of relationship the two of them have. To get myself in the mood and mindset for this collaboration, I wrote a kind of songfic for Dino, which is called "Not Strong Enough", and can be found on my account if you're interested. _

_Although the first chapter is still pretty harmless, this fiction is rated M for a reason. You will encounter violence, bondage, non-con, and, of course, yaoi. If any of these disturb you, or make you feel uncomfortable, please just don't read it. And yes, you've read right, this fiction is multi-chaptered, so if you should like the first chapter, take the time and write us a little review (even three words are appreciated), and mark the "follow story" box to be reminded when the next chapter is up. As usual, we would like to post the chapters weekly, but we really need your reviews to see that you're interested and get encouraged to keep to the schedule._

_Now, all that's left for me is to shut up and hope you'll enjoy our fic ;D_

* * *

It's been four months since the last time they met. Dino Cavallone felt his excitement rising with every kilometer he drew closer to the other. They were used to long periods apart. It was the best for both of them. On the one hand, Dino was the boss and had to take care of his own Famiglia, and on the other, it was just the other man's nature. To Hibari Kyouya, _two_ already were a crowd; and he hated crowds.

Dino was used to this, and he respected it. At least…as much as possible, that is. He only stayed for short visits. His tight schedules and other pressing duties never allowed for much more, anyway. That didn't keep him from calling regularly, though. And Kyouya actually answered those calls…for the most part.

For over two years they had "met" now. It was hard to give a name to what they had. Dino knew what he wanted to call it, but there were aspects missing to actually call it that. They met. Alone. Or as alone as possible, since Romario wouldn't leave him all alone with Kyouya for some reason, and Kusakabe was somehow there most of the time, too. But Dino was so used to them being around somewhere, he was able to ignore them for the most part. Also, they had the decency not to be too close by when the fighting ended.

_When the fighting ended._ Was there really ever an end to it? At least there was a point when it turned; when Kyouya's defense slackened. Or was it more of his own offense that was overwhelming the other's defenses in his burning desire? Maybe it was both. Whenever he caught Kyouya in the snares of his whip, he couldn't hold back. He was possessive like that.

Their encounters were short lived. There was no cuddling in the afterglow. But that was the nature of the cloud. At least that was what Dino liked to believe. They never talked too much either. During their intense fights, it would just sidetrack them and might give the other one an advantage. When the fighting turned, their passions just rose, blanketing the mind and drowning their words in lustful moans.

There just never seemed to be enough time to do other things besides. That's why Dino was so excited. Today this would change. Hopefully, after tonight, he could rightfully call this a relationship. It had taken quite some persuasion on his part. He even had to bribe Kyouya to give into his idea! But Dino was confident this would be worth it.

He had made a reservation at a small, but fine, Italian restaurant. Actually, he had booked the whole place. A romantic candlelight dinner for two; that's what was on his mind. This was going to be their first real date, and he wanted it to be perfect. With no one else around, Kyouya wouldn't feel crowded, and the romantic atmosphere would surely help to get him to mellow a bit—just a tiny bit.

Kyouya had no idea, but in Dino's mind, this was the first "Hibari Appreciation Day". He wanted this day to be special. He wanted to lavish the younger man, spoil him and love him tenderly; all the things he never got to do when they usually met. Of course, he never could say it like that to Kyouya. He had asked the other for a date. More like begged. In the end, Kyouya only agreed after the bribe. It was a heavy price, and not easy to pay up on his part, but Dino still believed it would be worth it. Two weeks of total respite. Dino had promised that he would neither show his face, nor call, and not even send a text message for two whole weeks after the date. A high price indeed, but for one evening, he would get to be with Kyouya without having to fight him first!

Romario stopped the stretch-limo they had rented out for this special occasion, and they both got out. Dino had to smile as he looked up the familiar building of the Namimori Middle School. It was a bit crazy to meet his date here, but once they reached the roof, it actually felt right in a way. This was where everything had begun, after all. Dino looked himself over, smoothing the dark violet tie on the black button down shirt he wore with his black suit. Making sure everything looked perfect, he brushed a hand through his shortened blond hair.

A warm, friendly hand came to rest on his shoulder then. "You are looking especially good tonight, Boss."

These words boosted Dino's spirits. He couldn't help but smile as he thanked his right-hand man. Taking one last deep breath, he opened the door that lead to the roof of the school. On the roof of the shed on the opposite side, Hibari Kyouya sat, silhouetted against a colorful sunset. He was as beautiful and allusive as always.

When he had drawn nearer to the shed, he looked up. "Hey, Kyouya. It's been a while..." There was more he wanted to say, like how much he had missed the other one, but maybe that could come later. There was no way he wanted to scare Kyouya away with feelings the other might consider as "crowding".

* * *

It had been four months. Four, measly months, since the last time he had physically seen Dino Cavallone. To Hibari Kyouya, those four months hadn't even been close to the respite he craved for. How could he relax when Cavallone was calling and texting him every day, demanding his attention like a deprived child? It probably didn't help that he answered most of those messages and promoted such behavior, but, on the other hand, if he didn't, Cavallone would just text him or call him in constant repetition until he did, worrying about his lack of answer and wondering if he was alive—or something trivial like that. Hibari didn't quite understand why Cavallone insisted upon this constant form of contact (especially when the phone calls and texts were painfully brief), because Hibari was too angry and annoyed to care otherwise. Still, it ticked him off to know that Cavallone could even one-up him through machinery, and not just through their usual fights.

Of course, there were many things that he just didn't understand about Dino Cavallone to begin with. The man was an annoying mystery to him, and Hibari hated that he couldn't understand him; couldn't predict him. For the last two years, his puzzlement about Cavallone grew with each meeting, and his irritation along with it, when he still couldn't beat the clumsy horse after all these years. It was beyond infuriating, really.

But, of course, he wouldn't admit to himself that the fights he had with Cavallone were actually the most thrilling because of that very fact.

It wasn't just the fighting and the older man's behavior that confused the lone skylark, though. No, it was what happened after their usual fights ended; the moments when Hibari would have to sacrifice most of his pride.

A weird turning feeling in his stomach, neither unpleasant, nor the opposite, started up at that thought as Hibari made his way towards Namimori Middle School, but he tried to dismiss it. He had always been confused and unsure of what to think during those moments when Cavallone got his way, and he still didn't understand it after these two years. But, all he did know was that a small part of him somehow didn't mind it that much, despite its beyond embarrassing and humiliating essence. Thus, thinking about it made the disciplinary president feel out of his element, so he tried not to dwell on those weird feelings; especially when he had more pressing issues at the moment.

It just so happened that Cavallone was coming back to Namimori tonight, and he had arranged (through a long and insufferable phone call, might he had) a…_date_. Hibari couldn't stop the slight scowl that crossed his lips at the word. Just what did Cavallone take him for anyway?! Dating was for men and women from what he could remember. Did Cavallone take him for his mistress because of those…_moments _after their fights?! That damn bronco had another thing coming to him if he thought of Hibari as such. The prefect wouldn't even stand for an inkling of that idea to cross the older man's mind.

At least, that's what he wished he could do in this situation, but it just so happened that the _date _came with a few compromises that the both of them had to adhere to if they wanted the outcome they agreed upon. Those compromises were, for Hibari, that he had to refrain from fighting Cavallone at first sight, and allow the date to take place. As for Cavallone, he had to leave Hibari absolutely alone (no phone calls, texts, or personal visits) for two whole weeks. The two weeks of complete respite were too good to pass up for the irritated skylark, so he had begrudgingly agreed. He'd entertain Cavallone's idea, whatever it was that he hoped to gain from this herbivory, and then bask in his solitude afterwards. The only thing that irritated him was that he couldn't fight the man, so it made him wonder if Cavallone's intentions were just for this _date_, and then for the _usual_ outcome after a fight. Well, Cavallone wouldn't reach that last goal without a fight, Hibari was certain of that, agreement or not.

As these thoughts played within his head, the teenage prefect finally made his way to the roof of Namimori Middle School. He had agreed to meet Cavallone here, because it was his last stop after he monitored his turf. Although he was 18 years of age, and he had finally transferred to a high school in order to pursue more dangerous fights (high school delinquents put up more of a fight than middle school ones as he came to find out), and the establishment of increasing his territory (he originally didn't do so, because it was an effort he really didn't want to put in just yet). So, the public Namimori High School and Middle School were his turf, and he was in charge of both disciplinary committees (it had taken some prodding on the Middle School's committee to get them to agree, but they finally saw his way after some…persuasion). Needless to say, it took a while for him to cover his grounds to the fullest, but it never got old to watch the sunset from the middle school rooftop. The view was just better.

Taking a seat on the roof of the farthest shed from the door he entered, Hibari sat and waited for the man he considered his prey (he didn't need a _teacher _for anything), but hadn't been able to catch yet. It wasn't long until he saw a fancy limo drive up to the front of the building, and a flash of golden locks to catch his eye. Hibari just sighed inwardly to himself as he prepared to control whatever urge he had to lash at the older man at first sight. He _really_ wanted those two weeks…

When Cavallone made his way onto the roof, Hibari tried his best to remain aloof and not look at the other man, partially because he didn't want to fall into habit, and partially because he strangely found Cavallone's hair (which was styled in a similar fashion to what he had in their alternate future) to be quite eye-catching in the setting sun. It had always been that way, and he had quite a few memories of past fights to back him up on that. It was quite unsettling, really.

Hearing the other greet him, the dark-haired skylark's impassive look turned into a slight frown as he finally turned his attention to the other man. His hands itched for his tonfas at the inside of the jacket draped over his shoulders, but he held back the urge with great restraint. Instead, he focused on the man before him, dazzling hair and all.

"Cavallone," Hibari greeted simply with no hint of emotion in his voice, although he wondered if the other man could tell the slight glisten of uncertainty in his eyes and stature (although he was trying his hardest to hide it), because Cavallone, much to his chagrin, had always been able to read him. The dark-haired teen really didn't know what to think of this situation he found himself in, unable to fight because of a bargain, and with Cavallone standing before him in a _suit_ of all things, while his caramel eyes burned into his in that same way that always made the younger teen's stomach dance.

He hated that feeling with a passion. It was beyond what he was comfortable with.

* * *

With one more step, Dino had reached the shadow of the shed. Since the setting sun was no longer blinding his sight, he finally got to fully see Kyouya. The bronco couldn't stop the amused smile from lighting up his features. He had been so nervous and excited about this date that he had thought about what to wear for days.

Kyouya, on the other hand, just wore his usual prefect's uniform. The cut of the high school uniform was slightly different from the old middle school one, and the lining of the jacket was a dark blue, but those were the only changes. Kyouya still wore the jacket in the same way as before; with it resting on his shoulders. He had made no effort whatsoever for this special occasion. Dino wasn't too sure what he had expected, but he realized he didn't feel let down. Kyouya looked as beautiful as always, and any other clothes would probably just look artificial and unreal.

When the younger man finally acknowledged his presence and looked at him, Dino felt his heart-rate pick up. The urge to drag the skylark from his vantage point and kiss him into breathless oblivion was almost overwhelming. His greeting was as cold as stone, but Dino was used to it. Still, there was a very slight glint of uncertainty in the other's eyes. There was also a tiny twitching to Kyouya's hands. Dino realized that the younger man was holding himself back from attacking him, and that it didn't seem too easy on him. This actually made Dino pretty happy. That meant that Kyouya was trying to give this date a real chance.

"Will you come down by yourself, or shall I come up to get you?" Dino asked with an amused grin. If he had to go up, he would definitely get himself some kind of re-compensation for the work he put in.

* * *

Hibari scoffed lightly at the older man's teasing question. That bucking horse was definitely testing fate. He knew that if he tried to force the skylark from his perch, that the prefect would retaliate, and thus, destroy his part of the bargain. Hibari couldn't afford to fight Cavallone if he wanted those two weeks, so he had no other choice but to go along with what the older man asked.

The dark-haired teen _hated_ how the other man was in control of him at this point.

"Don't bother, Cavallone," Hibari spoke coldly with a small, derisive snort. "You'd just make a fool of yourself."

Feeling somewhat pleased for being able to talk down to the other man to regain some sort of control, Hibari stood up and jumped down from his sitting position on the shed. Landing easily and elegantly with one knee and hand on the ground, the prefect stood up to his full height, hating the fact that Cavallone was still half a head taller than him, despite his recent growth spurts.

"Well?" The skylark asked with monotonous expectation, his eyes cold and threatening. He really wanted to get this whole thing over and done with. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Dino just smiled at the cold answer he got. No matter how cool Kyouya tried to be about it, he still made himself ready to come down, and that's what counted to Dino. He watched the other easily jump from his perch, his jacket spreading out behind him like wings. It was almost feasible that the skylark would soar into the sky then, but, luckily, he just landed perfectly right beside him. Dino knew it was absurd, but somehow, he felt relief at that.

When Kyouya had risen to his full height, Dino was happy to see that everything was as it should be again. He could gaze down and into those beautiful, mysterious eyes. Before he could get lost in their intensity, Kyouya asked him about his plans, though.

He smiled, especially satisfied with his idea for a romantic evening. "We are going to eat out. I've got a table for us at a nice, little, family-run Italian restaurant. It is called "Á la Mamma" and it actually tastes almost like it's cooked by a loving mother. You are going to sample the taste of my home like it's meant to be."

Dino kept to himself that he actually had rented out the whole restaurant, so that Kyouya wouldn't feel crowded. He wasn't the type of guy who bragged. To him, it was only natural to try to make Kyouya happy, or as happy as possible under the condition that he still wanted to be around the other as much as he could.

* * *

Seeing Cavallone's satisfied smile, Hibari didn't know what to think or expect until the other spoke. The idea of being treated to free food wasn't so bad, but the idea of going to a crowded restaurant irked him greatly. When Cavallone mentioned it was an Italian restaurant, the skylark bristled even more. So, Cavallone was bribing him to go on this uncomfortable outing with him in the first place, and he was going to make it even more uncomfortable by bringing him to a restaurant that served food he didn't know about, and with an atmosphere he wasn't accustomed to? He didn't even know how to use the cutlery!

Wondering if this was the bucking horse's way of trying to control and embarrass him, Hibari let out a peeved growl.

"No," he stated simply, his dark eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. If he was going to go through with this crazy whim of Cavallone's, he was at least going to have some control over the situation. He had been at the older man's mercy far more times than he would have liked to admit, and he definitely wasn't going to put up with it now. "I know of a quiet, traditional, Japanese restaurant. We'll go there."

There was no room for argument in Hibari's cold stare, the frown on his face never wavering.

"Is that a problem, Cavallone?"

* * *

Even before the rejection was uttered, Dino knew it would come. He could feel the rise in tension within the other, and see a dark cobalt flash in those mesmerizing eyes that changed their color not only with the surrounding lighting, but with Kyouya's emotions, too. When he even felt waves of anger roll off the smaller man, Dino had to wonder what he had done wrong.

He had thought his idea was really good and romantic, but then he suddenly had realized. _Romantic_. That had to be it. Kyouya felt very uncomfortable with feelings, whether shown by others or even by himself. Making this first date super romantic was going overboard, and added to Kyouya's reluctance, it seemed. He really should have thought of that before! He had just been so eager to show Kyouya something about his home!

Although he felt saddened about this missed chance, Dino was relieved to hear Kyouya come up with a counter proposal (denying the commanding nature in the process). He was actually happy the skylark didn't just forfeit his bribe and chuck the whole date.

Dino felt a little unsure about traditional Japanese cuisine, though. Sure, he had tasted Tsuna's mamma's cooking, and it had been pretty good, but he wasn't too adverse with the chopsticks part. Also, he wasn't too sure on what the dishes he knew might be called, and asking Kyouya about it might be considered a weakness by the other. Still, Dino knew he had to go for it if he wanted this evening to have any chance of continuing (or even starting!) at all. In the end, he would do just anything to make Kyouya feel comfortable.

He smiled softly at the cool, challenging stare he received.

"Not at all. Actually, that sounds really nice. I should have thought of that myself." Throwing out his arm, he indicated the door to the stairwell. "After you," he offered with a slight bow.

* * *

Almost immediately, Hibari noticed the uneasiness in Cavallone's facial features at the mention of the Japanese restaurant. A small, pleased smirk crawled across the skylark's lips at seeing the older man squirm. Oh how the tables had turned! But whatever pleasure Hibari felt in that moment was quickly snuffed out when a soft smile appeared on the blond haired man's face, and he agreed to his suggestion. Dang! And he had been hoping the other would just call it quits and finally leave him alone.

Anger flared into the skylark's eyes at Cavallone's bowing gesture, then. So he had been right; Cavallone thought of him as a mere, weak woman!

With all of his strength, Hibari suppressed the urge to kill the man then and there, huffed in distaste towards the gesture, and walked past Cavallone with his head held high. His strides were strong and confident to show the bucking horse he was anything but a woman!

As the dark-haired teen opened the door to the stairwell, he noticed Romario and Kusakabe standing behind it and leaning against the nearby wall, talking. Hibari immediately bristled at the amount of people in the enclosed space, but he briskly walked by them and down the stairs, trying to ignore said crowding in favor of getting fresh air again.

When he reached the bottom flight and had exited the school, Cavallone and their two henchmen thankfully giving him a wide birth the whole way, Romario finally passed him to open the back door of the limo for him. The skylark didn't flinch at the thought of getting into the limo, but he internally sighed at the thought. There was nothing more annoying or awkward than being alone in an enclosed space with Cavallone.

"Kusakabe," Hibari called for his right-hand man as he stood before the limo, the other teen running up to him immediately at his request. "We are going to the regular place instead of what Cavallone wants. Inform the driver and give directions."

The teen with the pompadour just stared at Hibari in a flabbergasted manner, before the skylark's deadly glare made him quickly agree with an apologetic bow. Seeing that everything was in order now, Hibari entered the limo as Kusakabe whispered something into Romario's ear. He supposed that Romario was the driver.

"Also, Kusakabe, call ahead to get me my regular room," the young prefect ordered before he scooted to the far window and waited for Cavallone to enter.

This was going to be annoying. Hibari could just tell.

* * *

When Dino looked up again, he saw a bolt of cobalt flashing in Kyouya's eyes, and, once more, a wave of anger flowed from the other. Was that even murderous intent he felt? Dino had to shake his head with a sad smile. The skylark was so easily infuriated; the slightest gesture, one wrong word. Usually it played right into the blond man's hands. A riled up Kyouya was an unguarded Kyouya, and more easily caught in the trap of his whip. Tonight was different, though. Tonight Dino needed to tread extra carefully. He wanted the other to enjoy the evening, to feel appreciated.

The bronco was well-aware this situation was new and awkward for the lone skylark. That's why he needed to take extra care, and weigh his words even more carefully. But it was so hard to remain cool around the other, and to keep his distance when all he wanted was to be all over him!

Head held high, Kyouya made his way to the stairwell in long, sure strides. He was so independent, so powerful and self-sufficient. It was what drew Dino to him like a moth to the flame, but it was also what burned him every time, too. Dino left the other some room to cool off, following a few steps behind.

Kyouya didn't look too happy when he stood before the limousine. It hadn't been Dino's intention to impress the skylark with the prestigious car. He knew that nothing like that could ever impress the other. Pure unadulterated power and strength; that was the only thing that was able to impress the younger. All Dino had thought about was the biggest car possible to give the other some space.

When Kyouya made it painfully clear that he had thrown the bronco's plans to the wind, he looked anywhere but at Romario. His right-hand man was the one who usually had to patch him back up after his _encounters_ with the skylark. Needless to say that the man wasn't too happy about the way they turned out. Seeing his boss jerked around like that, Dino knew it couldn't be too good for his image. But that was exactly why Romario was the only one allowed to be with him when he was with the skylark. Romario knew him the longest, was the most loyal man there was, and he knew how deep his feelings for Kyouya ran.

After the younger man had ducked into the car, Dino closed his eyes for a second. This evening didn't hinge on the choice of restaurant. He would get through the meal alright. He would. The most important thing was to make Kyouya feel comfortable and relaxed. Dino wanted to get closer to the skylark. He wanted there to be more evenings like this, when they were enjoying each other's company without the fighting. This just had to become a success, and he'd do all in his power to make it so.

He ducked into the car just as Kyouya asked for his usual room. At least they would be alone there. That was good. Maybe this evening still had a chance to become romantic. Of course, the skylark had scooted as far to the other side of the car as possible, so Dino was wise enough to keep to his side.

"Romario, please call 'Á la Mamma' to tell them we won't be coming and to take the evening off, I'll compensate them", he told his own man, not wanting those nice people to wait on them in vain.

Leaning back in the comfortable leather seat, Dino looked at Kyouya. He was going for a gamble. "So, since it's your usual place, what's their best dish?" Dino needed to know the name of a dish he could order, and maybe the skylark would appreciate that he tried his recommendation.

* * *

Hibari was thankful that the back portion of the limo was separated from the front of the vehicle by a big, black window. That way, even though he knew that Kusakabe and Romario were sitting in front of them, it still felt like he was only in the vehicle with Cavallone. That in itself was bad enough.

The young skylark sat with one leg crossed over the other in nonchalance, his elbow resting against the arm rest below the window as he rested his chin within the palm of his hand and stared out the window. He paid attention to only the scenery outside to show Cavallone that he was not too happy about this whole predicament, and thus, the older man didn't deserve his time. Cavallone, like usual, though, seemed to ignore his body language in favor of asking him a trivial question.

"They pride in most of their dishes being excellent," Hibari answered easily without passing a glance at the blond. "It's just a matter of your preference in taste."

And, he left it at that. There really wasn't anything else he could say concerning the matter. Food was food after all, and it really did depend on what you preferred, so there was no point in asking him.

For the rest of the car ride, which was relatively short because the restaurant that the younger teen favored was near the middle school, Hibari did his best to ignore Cavallone. When the limo stopped in front of the decently sized restaurant, and Kusakabe opened the door of the limo for him, Hibari immediately bypassed the front door of the establishment in favor of taking a back alley alongside of the building to get to the back door. This was the usual route he took, since the main entrance was too crowded for his tastes, and, thankfully, he came here enough for the staff to know exactly how he wanted things to be. Truth be told, this was one of the only few restaurants he came to throughout most of his life, because it had been his grandfather's favorite place to eat. And, since the old man was his only guardian, and thus, the head of the house, Hibari had no choice in the matter of where they went out to eat if they did. Thankfully, the dark-haired teen had liked the establishment enough to keep coming back.

As soon as he reached the back entrance, a humble looking, middle aged woman in a decorative kimono was there to greet him.

"Greetings Hibari-sama, it's so nice to see you again," the older woman greeted with a respectful bow. "I was told that you wished for your regular room and a table set for two this time?"

"…Yes, that's true," the dark-haired teen said after a beat. He hated the fact that he actually had to sit with Cavallone, but what else could he do in this situation?

After another bow from the woman, and after she sent looks of awe Cavallone's way, she led the two of them through the back door and down a hall decorated with Japanese emblems and paintings. Once they came upon a traditional, wooden sliding door, the older woman faced them, slid open the door for them, and then humbly knelt on the ground.

"You may enter, young sirs," the older lady informed with a bow of her head as she placed her hands in her lap. "Your menus are already placed on the table, and a server will be with you in a moment. Please enjoy your stay."

Not paying any attention to the woman, Hibari just made his way into the familiar room he had designated as his own. The floor was made up of tatami mats, and the walls were of a tea green and had similar Japanese emblems (one of them being a gigantic fan with an eastern-styled dragon on it flying over the clouds), and painted scrolls upon the wall. One of the walls was also covered by large, artistic jars and a small Buddhist shrine. And then, last but not least, the table in the middle of the room. It wasn't really a fancy table, but it was made of a rich wood, and there were two sitting pillows set out for them on opposite sides of the table. Upon the table were the menus, two sets of chopsticks alongside those, and traditional looking cups for the tea that would be served to them later. It really wasn't much, but the atmosphere was rich with the Japanese culture.

* * *

Dino's little gamble blew right up in his face. Kyouya wasn't about to tell him anything. In fact, he didn't even look at him, but kept his eyes on the passing scenery of Namimori. Maybe he did it to escape the feeling of being crowded in the car? But Dino wanted to help take his mind off things by talking, too!

"And what is your preference today?" He tried, but the skylark didn't seem to hear him, or, maybe, he was just ignored. Of course, the bronco denied that last option. They had arrived already anyway, so maybe he should just order the same thing Kyouya did? Before he resorted to that, though, he would try to get some information out of the reserved skylark.

While Kusakabe opened the door for the other, Romario did so for him as well. Since Kyouya had a room reserved, Dino guessed that the two henchmen would sit in the main restaurant once they parked the car. Or would they follow them into their extra room?

There seemed no time to talk things out, because the skylark was making good speed down a side alley. Dino just shared a look with Romario, patted his chest where his cell was kept to let him know he could contact him, and then he was after Kyouya, his long legs making it easy to close the gap without looking desperate.

At the backdoor, a woman awaited them. This was really some special treatment. Kyouya must frequent this establishment pretty often. Maybe the skylark thought that this was something special after all, and that's why he had wanted him to come here! When he heard the woman ask specifically whether it was correct to set the table for two, a surge of warmth flooded the blond man. Kyouya usually came alone! It was special that they shared this!

Since they were apart for most of the year, Dino had never asked the younger man if there were others. With the way things stood between the two of them, he knew he didn't have the right to demand anything. Whenever he called, though, and he liked to call at different and odd times, he was always relieved to catch the skylark alone or only with Kusakabe talking in the background. So having Kyouya take him to his favorite restaurant, which he obviously didn't share with others, made it very special to Dino. He was so overjoyed at this thought that he couldn't stop grinning happily at the woman in the kimono that was sending him admiring looks.

Dino appreciated the beautiful decorations as he followed the woman and Kyouya. Maybe this evening could still become as romantic as he had hoped for, although, in this setting, he felt a slight bit awkward in his current attire.

After opening a rice paper door, the woman even knelt and bowed to them. Dino looked at her wide-eyed. For his western tastes, this was a bit too much. She wasn't the youngest chick anymore! While Kyouya just passed through the door, Dino bowed and held out his hand to her.

"You don't need to kneel before us like that! Here, let me help you up!" He smiled kindly at her. She stared up at him wide-eyed, but not in a thankful manner like he had expected. She seemed scandalized by his offer as she dropped her gaze and vehemently shook her head.

"Oh...ehm...did I do something wrong?" Dino stood again with a lopsided smile and a tiny blush. His hand went for his hair in his embarrassment, but missed at his first try. He was still used to his longer, wild mop of hair, which he had cut only recently to look more dashing for Kyouya tonight.

As he thought this, he made his way into the room, but only a second after he passed the threshold, the sliding door closed behind him with a little more force than what was necessary. An embarrassed chuckle left the Bronco's lips, then.

"Haha, I guess I did do something wrong..." Avoiding the skylark's eyes, he took a look around the room. It was beautifully decorated. But what was it about that table? Was he supposed to eat there? It was so low. At Tsuna's house they had always eaten at a normal sized one. Dino had seen pictures of those tables, but the people sitting at them always wore those kimonos he had rarely seen worn over here, so he thought they were more like historical pictures, and that people now had normal sized tables for eating.

* * *

As Hibari knelt properly down on his seat, he couldn't help but notice Cavallone appallingly ask the servant (who was actually the owner of the business) if she wanted help standing back up. Hibari scowled a bit at this, realizing that Cavallone must be pretty daft when it came to anything traditionally Japanese. For someone that seemed so interested about him, the older blond sure hadn't done his research in regards to Japanese culture.

For some reason that the dark-haired teen couldn't explain, he felt a weird and uncomfortable tightening in his chest, and that feeling only grew stronger as he then saw the Italian man stare at the low table like he had never seen one before. Didn't he even know how to sit down?!

"Are you just going to stand there like an oblivious herbivore, or are you going to sit down so we can get this over with?" Hibari growled out low and disapproving as his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

Feeling his anger get the best of him then, the cold prefect didn't even bother to look at the other and see if he would actually sit down. Instead, he just grabbed his menu to look at the contents. But, for some reason, any hunger he had felt before disappeared, and his throat felt rather dry. Just what was wrong with him? Maybe being in Cavallone's presence for a long period of time caused illness?

Before he could think any more on this strange turn of events, though, Hibari heard the door slide open again, and a younger woman, about the same age as Cavallone, appeared in the doorway on her knees and bowing deeply to them. She wore a kimono very similar to the older woman, but unlike the older woman, she didn't come anywhere near them, and just stayed kneeling in the doorway.

"May I interest you in some tea while you decide on what to eat, sirs?" The younger woman asked kindly as she brought her eyes up to look at them. Hibari noticed that her attention stayed on Cavallone for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Yes, we'll have green tea," Hibari immediately responded as he went back to looking at his menu. Even though he wasn't looking at the woman anymore, he could easily picture her bowing again in his mind.

"Very well, sir, I will prepare it and bring a pot to you shortly."

And with that, the door closed once again to leave Hibari in the presence of Cavallone. This whole date thing was going to be more irritating than the skylark had thought.

* * *

"Oh! Hahaha…uhm, yeah, of course!" Dino's hand went for his hair again, but this time he found it on the first try, and ruffled it in his embarrassment. He was trying not to be hurt by Kyouya's attitude of "getting this over with". He just needed to make the skylark enjoy himself more. But how? At home it was easy. A good, rich red wine to go with rich food always helped to make everyone mellow, but, for one thing, he wouldn't get red wine in this restaurant, and Kyouya didn't drink alcohol anyway. So, not even nasty tasting sake could help.

Dino looked at the way the other knelt before the table. Although Kyouya looked perfectly fine, the bronco was damn sure that sitting like that for a whole meal would be super uncomfortable! Once or twice, he had sat at such a low table up in Tsuna's room when they were talking. Everyone seemed to have their own favorite positions then. So, he just flopped down on his seat with his legs crossed Indian-style. His knees were sticking way out from under the small table, and bumping into Kyouyas' as he tried to find the right position to sit comfortably and close enough to the table to eat.

"Oh! Sorry!" Dino flashed his lopsided smile again as he blushed some more. "I guess these tables were just not made with taller Europeans in mind."

Seeing how the skylark had looked at the menu, he was just about to risk a glance, too (and somehow hoping against hope there might be English descriptions of the dishes), when the door slid open once more. Being the natural born warrior he was, Kyouya sat with his back against the far wall (so no one may be able to sneak up from behind), which had left Dino with his back to the door. He turned around, smiling at the younger serving girl.

Of course, the skylark ordered without consulting with him. Well, this was Kyouya's choice of establishment, and Dino guessed the other knew what was best. Still, it irked him a little. Nonetheless, he smiled when he turned back to face him.

"Anything looking good?" He took up the menu, and just like he feared, he was greeted by rows of kanji, and he had no idea what he was staring at. His knowledge of Japanese was limited to the spoken language. Okay, he did know the signs for the men's room, customs (from the airport), entrance, and exit, but that was about it. And those couldn't help him with ordering from an unintelligible menu, especially if he didn't even know the names of any dishes anyway.

Did he dare to ask Kyouya to choose for him? With the mood the other one was in, he was sure he'd end up with a blowfish dish that wasn't prepared right, and that it would poison him. Ordering the same dishes as the skylark seemed to be the only feasible solution, but he was sure it would somehow make himself look weak before the other one. Dino tried to rake his mind for food names he had heard before. Damn, all he could think of was Dango and Takoyaki, because that little cow Lambo always seemed to shout for them, but he knew they were more like street vendor fast foods. Why did this have to happen? He had planned everything so perfectly; or so he had thought!

* * *

This was getting beyond ridiculous.

Hibari couldn't help but think that as he felt Cavallone fidget under the table, the other's knees slightly knocking against his. One of the skylark's eyes began to twitch at the annoying touch, so when he peered over his menu to see that the older man was staring intently at his menu as well, and looking completely lost for that matter, the prefect's anger could only rise.

"Can't read, Cavallone?" Hibari questioned with dark disdain. He was only questioning at this point, and unsure of his previous words because of the other man's behavior before and now, but the dark-haired teen found that he didn't want to believe it was the case. This only caused the young skylark to feel even more confused and irritated. Why did he care if Cavallone couldn't read Japanese? Why did he care about anything concerning the bucking horse at all? It didn't make any sense.

Before Cavallone could effectively answer him, though, the serving girl from before made her presence known, while she slid open the door and entered the room. She was carrying a tray with a teapot, which she set down in the middle of their table. After that, she grabbed the teapot and started pouring warm and freshly brewed green tea into their cups. Hibari knew that as soon as she was done, she'd ask them for what they wanted to eat.

* * *

Dino felt even more embarrassed by this point. He laughed softly as he scratched at his hair, which, by now, was quite messy. Kyouya obviously wasn't too happy with him, but since the cat was out of the bag anyway, he could be truthful, right?

He was just about to answer when the serving girl arrived with the tea. It didn't matter to Dino that she might overhear what he had to say. He didn't care if he was embarrassed before her, because it was even worse that he embarrassed himself this whole evening before the skylark!

"Haha, I can read, of course. Italian! But you know...Kanji are pretty. And they are pretty hard to learn, too...Haha." Shrugging his shoulders, the bronco sighed deeply. "I have no idea what's written in that menu. And I guess, even then, it wouldn't help much. I don't know the names of the dishes I have tried when I was here. Either I'm eating at the hotel we're staying at, where they'll serve western-style food, or I'm eating over at Tsuna's. So, I really have no clue as to names."

Dino looked at the skylark, hoping to find a small sign that the other one understood, and that he'd have a little bit of sympathy.

With a little smile, he tried for a different approach then. "What do you usually eat here? What do you like best? I really would like to try that, too." He hoped that might bring him a little bit closer to the distant cloud.

* * *

Cobalt eyes continued to glare at the man seated across from them. Hibari couldn't stop the weird pang that resonated throughout his chest when Cavallone admitted that he did not know how to read Japanese, nor could he remember the names of Japanese food. The young skylark was surprised by the little pain he felt, although he didn't know nor understand the reason for it. And what was with Cavallone referring to Kanji as pretty? Did the older man think he'd honestly care if he thought Kanji brushstrokes were aesthetically pleasing? That still didn't change the fact that the blond had chosen to be oblivious about the culture he originated from, and hadn't even put in much of an effort to rectify that!

It was then that he heard Cavallone's questions as the other's caramel eyes bored into his. The slight pain that Hibari had been experiencing in his chest was replaced by an even weirder feeling. It made his stomach flutter in a strange way that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant, and, thus, just made the prefect feel very uncomfortable.

"I've practically tried everything on the menu," Hibari quickly answered with a frown, his eyes shimmering in his slight confusion. "Everything has…tasted good to me."

It felt slightly weird to be sharing such a compliment with Cavallone, since he wasn't one to compliment much. At the same time, though, he kept his answer vague in the contempt he still felt towards the other.

"I'm glad to hear you think so highly of the food, Hibari-sama! I bet the owner would love to hear that!" The serving girl exclaimed happily with a sweet smile. "Are you ready to order yet, by any chance?"

Feeling slightly irritated by the young woman's bubbly attitude, Hibari just glared pointedly at Cavallone, and refused to look at the woman as he handed her his menu.

"Yes," he stated factually, his voice cold as a smirk of revenge appeared on his face. "I'll have the most expensive thing on the menu."

The serving girl's eyes shone in admiration as she took the menu and bowed deeply to the dark-haired teen.

"The owner would be so honored by your gratitude, Hibari-sama! We'll prepare your dish right away and the best we can!" The young woman happily announced as she stood up then, smiled in appreciation at Hibari, and then turned her attention towards Cavallone with an understanding smile. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your plight, good sir. Might I recommend the teriyaki shrimp with fried rice and a side of pickled vegetable? It's the most asked for meal."

The young woman stiffened then, her eyes widening in slight fear as she felt murderous intent stare into the back of her head. Hibari was not pleased. He had wanted to see Cavallone suffer for his incompetence a little more.

* * *

The bronco had no idea why, but whatever he said and did today seemed to be wrong, and would catch the skylark on the wrong foot. There were circumstances under which he loved to see those cobalt eyes flash dangerously, but it definitely wasn't across the dinner table on a supposedly romantic night out.

Of course, Kyouya didn't want to help him out or be helpful in any way. Dino had to bite back a grumble. Luckily the servant girl was so happy and positive, it was almost contagious. He just decided to describe something he knew, hoped that they served it, and that she could tell him the name.

But Kyouya was ordering first, and was obviously out for revenge. This evening was going to be pretty expensive with the compensation he would have to pay the Italian restaurant for a whole night of missed profits, on top of this. But, in Dino's opinion, nothing was too expensive if it was for Kyouya's sake; although he had an inkling Romario might feel otherwise once he found out.

At least the servant was very helpful now. Dino was very grateful. He provided her with his most stunning smile.

"That sounds just wonderful. I'd like that. Thank you very much." He hoped his smile was a bit of compensation for the waves of killer intent that rolled off the skylark. The other's stare made the room feel stifling.

Trying his best to shield the poor woman, Dino flashed another smile at Kyouya then, aiming for his attention. "So, what's that most expensive dish? I don't think it's fried rice, like my dish. I've heard sushi can get pretty expensive. Or what's that called with the sliced raw fish?"

Dino was glad when the door slid shut behind him again. That poor girl had escaped unscathed.

* * *

Hibari knew when Cavallone was trying to distract him, but he fell for it anyway, because of the fact that his questions were so stupid that it was hard for the dark-haired teen to ignore. In fact, it was taking everything the skylark had to not just grab his tonfas and beat the living shit out of Cavallone.

"Your ignorance to my culture is getting beyond sickening, Cavallone…" Hibari murmured dangerously low, his hands twitching at his sides out of reflex, itching to grab hold of the tonfas at his sides. "I would think that you'd have done your research by now…"

It had been two years, after all. Hibari would think that the other would have been a bit more invested in learning everything he could about him with how annoyingly obsessed he seemed to be in the first place. But it was then that the brooding skylark fathomed what this whole…_thing_…with Cavallone could possibly be about. The thing that the taller man could be possibly obsessed with was not Hibari himself, but with _dominating_ him in every sense of the word, and stepping on his _pride_.

The young prefect tried to control the rage that consumed him then, and tried to not think that Cavallone found this as some sort of gigantic joke. For some reason, he couldn't stand the thought, and he hated to feel how his body went slightly numb when he did think of it. These feelings were definitely not right in any sense of the word.

Finally able to subdue his anger after telling himself that he was actually thinking too much in trying to decipher Cavallone's actions (he couldn't decipher stupid, after all), Hibari realized that he had been ignoring the older blond the whole time after his previous statement. A part of him didn't really care that he had tuned the other out, after all, he needed most of the time in order to keep his sanity, but actually hearing the other's response could have stopped that whole uncomfortable, emotional thought process he had just had.

Before he could decide if he actually wanted to ask Cavallone to repeat himself (which he was heavily leaning towards a 'no' at this point, because his pride wasn't worth whatever Cavallone's idiotic response was), the serving girl came back with a tray of their food. Hibari's cobalt eyes widened slightly in surprise when a massive, layered, boat-shaped platter, with various kinds of sushi placed around it, was placed in front of him then, along with a side-bowl of rice and soy sauce.

"The owner said that you can keep the platter if you so wish, Hibari-sama," the serving lady explained then with a sincere smile. "She wanted to thank you in some way for your generosity."

After that, she handed Cavallone his plates of teriyaki shrimp, fried rice, and pickled vegetables, and then left with a bow.

* * *

Only now did Dino fully understand what the skylark was so pissed about, and thinking about it, he couldn't even blame the other. He had been so eager to show the other one his own culture that he had been absolutely ignorant. Since Reborn had become Tsuna's teacher, Dino had been over here pretty regularly. But just because he came here often, didn't mean that he knew the culture; the traditions. He remembered just how lost he had felt during those first New Year's games on how to make mocha, or anything else, for that matter.

With the troubles he had with the table and the menu, he understood something else, too. He knew why Kyouya didn't want to come to an Italian restaurant with him. As foreign as eating with chopsticks was to Dino, so to was cutlery foreign to the Japanese. And the skylark was right. As often as he came here, Dino should at least know the names of the dishes he had tried. Kyouya, on the other hand, would have been utterly lost as to what to order from those foreign dishes. Of course he had planned on helping the other decide, but he should have known that this wasn't an option for the independent skylark.

"You're absolutely right. I guess I'm pretty ignorant, huh? Somehow I thought I'd absorb knowledge about your culture just by being exposed to it. I should have realized that more effort is needed to really learn about it. And I want to learn more about it, because of you." Dino was looking at Kyouya in a sheepish way, but found the cobalt gaze to be emotionless and distant. Well, he guessed he had that one coming.

"At least I know one dish now, and I'll learn more. I've understood now that more is needed than just coming over here. But I still have no idea how you guys learn all those kanji. We have twenty-six letters and those make up every word. I've heard that one needs to learn at least two thousand kanji to even be able to read the most basic texts." Dino's eyes widened slightly at the realization that he would actually have to learn those just to regain a tiny bit of respect from Kyouya after this disaster.

The skylark never showed any form of reaction to his statements. Had he even listened to what he had to say? With a sad smile, the bronco sighed. "You ain't going to make this easy on me, huh?"

The serving girl entered the room at that moment. Dino's eyes widened in awe at the huge plate of sushi, and those thin slices of fish he still didn't know the name of. He missed the skylark's own surprise as he admired the artfully designed food. The slices of fish were of different color and placed in a way that they looked like a blooming flower. The different types of sushi were put together in mixed colored groups. Butterflies cut from carrots, and flowers made of radish, separated the different groups. Dino didn't resent the fact that Kyouya had ordered the most expensive dish. Instead, he was glad to have witness such a beautiful display.

When the woman told Kyouya he could keep the plate, Dino's eyes lit up. "Wow! That's really cool. If you don't want to keep it, I will. That's just incredible! In Italy, we all love food. Preparing food, cooking, eating; it's very important. The kitchen is even the center of our family units. But what you're doing with food…that's just incredible. It's like a work of art. Even on the most expensive food, our only garnish are some freshly cut herbs or grated cheese sprinkled on top. Hahaha."

His own, smaller plates were placed before him then. "Wah! Look! I've got one, too!" Even though his own dish was common and way cheaper, there was also a carrot butterfly placed as a decoration on the platter with the shrimp. Fascinated, he took it off the plate with his fingers and looked at it.

"It's beautiful!"

* * *

"I'm glad you like how the food looks, sir," the serving girl smiled as a little chuckle left her lips. "Hopefully, you'll like the taste just as well."

And with that, the servant finally withdrew to leave Hibari staring at Cavallone with a mixture of slight amusement and abhorrent embarrassment.

"You're an embarrassment to your title and your age, Cavallone," the skylark commented with a light growl as he tried to focus on his amazing sushi platter again, in hopes that he could hide how actually embarrassed he was at the older man's childish excitement. "And I'm keeping the dish. You don't deserve it."

As he stared at the beautifully arranged assortment in front of him, he realized how many different types of sushi he actually had. In fact, he thought that almost every category was covered: Bluefin, blowfish, roe, urchin, eel, and octopus; everything was covered! And there were even slices of sashimi along with his butterfly carrots and flower radishes. This was definitely going to be an interesting lunch.

Feeling his hunger come back to him at the sight, Hibari grabbed his chopsticks, broke them apart, and wondered on where he should start his feast.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sure, I'm sure," Dino smiled happily. "I bet it'll be delicious."

A moment later, they were alone again. Kyouya was staring at him, and, once again, he didn't seem too happy with him.

"How can you say that?" Dino almost whined. "I was just admiring your artful way to serve food!"

The skylark then told him that he would keep the plate for himself. Although he gave a different reason, the bronco told himself it was meant as a keepsake, and he was utterly touched. Still, he kept up with the charade, not wanting to let the other know he knew and inadvertently hurt his pride. "That's so harsh! You just going to begrudge me for everything tonight, huh?"

Kyouya's silence was answer enough for the bronco. Looking down at his food, Dino smiled softly as he put the butterfly back on the plate. Only with slight reluctance did he take up the chopsticks and break them apart. He could eat with them. It wasn't too graceful, but he could do it. He would get through this.

"Itadakimasu." At least he had picked up this traditional wish before partaking in a meal at Tsuna's house.

Trying to get used to wielding the chopsticks again, he picked up a shrimp from the serving platter with them, and even managed to bring it to his mouth. This was a good start, wasn't it?

* * *

Ears perking up at the familiar Japanese saying, Hibari set his eyes on Cavallone again, who had just broke apart his chopsticks and had shakily taken a shrimp with them. The skylark blinked in slight surprise at the bucking horse's actions, but he just shook his head and reminded himself that Cavallone could speak Japanese just fine. He had said that he had eaten at that Vongola herbivore's house before, after all. It was just that he was so used to Cavallone's obliviousness towards the Japanese culture at this point that when he actually showed some refinement, it came to him as a surprise.

Turning his attention towards the older blond again, he was surprised to see that Cavallone's caramel eyes were focused on him as well. Hurriedly averting his gaze, and whispering out an irritated, "Itadakimasu" as well, he finally grabbed a piece of eel sushi, dipped it in the soy sauce, and plopped it into his mouth. If there was one good thing that could be considered about this 'date', it was that the food was delicious, and not disappointing in the slightest.

The dark-haired teen continued to eat in obliviousness as he ignored Cavallone in favor of actually enjoying himself. When he was about half way done, though, he finally glanced up, and when he did, his eyes widened exponentially. The other side of the table was a complete massacre in his eyes, with rice kernels strewn all over the table as Cavallone tried to eat with his chopsticks. The older man seemed to be paying absolutely no mind to the carnage he was imposing upon his food and the establishment he was eating it in. In fact, the complete lack of table manners was so sickening that Hibari couldn't hold himself back anymore. Cavallone had annoyed him far too many times today to be let off the hook now.

In one swift movement, he was up, grabbing one of his tonfa from the inside of his jacket, and placing said weapon roughly up against Cavallone's neck in a threatening manner. He saw how the older man's eyes widened in surprise then, and how the rice he had luckily gotten in his chopsticks fall onto the floor from his lack of concentration. The very sight pissed Hibari off even more.

"Your complete lack of table manners disgusts me, Cavallone," the enraged skylark hissed out in contempt as he pressed his tonfa into the taller man's neck for extra emphasis. "It really makes me want to bite you to death."

Normally, Hibari would have just decked him across the face with his tonfa by this point, but he remembered at the last second that he was under stipulations to not be violent. If he did start a fight, Cavallone would pull back on his promise to leave him alone for two weeks, and he'd also be fighting in his and his grandfather's favorite restaurant. If he destroyed the establishment, he would be putting to waste such good food, and his grandfather would probably disown him. The last thing he needed was to make his grandfather angry with him. He still hadn't been able to defeat the crazy old man yet.

* * *

When he heard a soft answer to his words, Dino was happy. This was going pretty well now. Seeing the skylark enjoy his meal made it worth every yen he'd have to pay. Keeping an eye on an oblivious Kyouya, Dino concentrated on enjoying his own meal. Once he started in on the rice, his lack of skill became painfully obvious, but he still managed to get a good amount of the sticky substance in little clumps to his mouth. It tasted very good with the slightly sweet shrimp.

The more Dino concentrated on watching the skylark, the less he cared about being careful about his way of eating. Things still landed in his mouth somehow, so that was enough, right? He just couldn't take his eyes off the young man sitting before him. His precise, graceful movements…the look of contentment while he ate… Dino took it all in and enjoyed it even more than the delicious food.

And then those mysterious eyes finally looked up. A flash of dark blue in the cobalt orbs was all the warning he got. With the situation he was in, sitting and eating, it wasn't enough. A hard, cold, deadly tonfa pressed up against his throat the next second, making Dino drop the rice he had just managed to get on his sticks. What was happening? Wide-eyed, he looked at the skylark, unsure how he had deserved the other's wrath like this.

Kyouya didn't hesitate to answer the unspoken question, and pressed the tonfa even more roughly against his throat. Looking at the table and the rice kernels strewn around his bowl in a haphazard design, the bronco realized he had this coming. He knew the smaller man tended to turn any slight incident into a reason to fight him.

Although Dino had wanted this to be a peaceful, romantic evening, he couldn't help his own reactions to this kind of attack from the skylark. His highly trained body just took over. While one hand took hold of the crook of Kyouya's arm holding the tonfa to the side of his throat, the other hit the back of the other's knee. He let himself fall backwards onto the relatively soft tatami mats, pulling the out of balance skylark on top of him, while deflecting the tonfa away from his throat.

There was a suggestive grin on his face as he looked up into Kyouya's eyes then. "If you wanted to get to the _romantic_ part of the evening, you could have just said so, you know?" The other one had never said he wanted any of this, and Dino was pretty sure he wouldn't start now. Rather, he knew his little jibe would enrage Kyouya even more. Still, he just couldn't stop the words from coming, nor stop his hand from taking hold of a firm butt cheek.

* * *

While he was thinking of reasons on why he shouldn't beat Cavallone to a bloody pulp, even though he wanted to, Hibari was taken by surprise when a firm grip took hold of the crook of his arm, and the edge of a hand hit the back of his knees; sending him forward.

The skylark's eyes widened in complete surprise as he fell against the other's firm body, and stared down into Cavallone's suggestive caramel orbs. But the prefect's surprise quickly converted to shock and disgust when he heard the next words that left Cavallone's lips. So, he had been right. This was all for the purpose of dominating him again! The dark-haired teen could feel his stomach twist at the notion, and his throat go dry, but all that changed when he felt the older man squeeze his backside.

Hibari couldn't recall what happened next, because extreme and utter rage consumed him in that next moment. When he finally woke up from his haze of bloodlust, the room they were in was completely destroyed, the ornaments and parchments on the walls ripped and smashed on the ground, their table was overturned, their food ruined, and Cavallone looked rather black and blue. There was blood trickling from the older man's mouth, and Hibari could see some on both of his tonfas (he must have grabbed the other one at some point). He also noticed that Cavallone indeed had his whip around him like usual, but Kusakabe had it in his hands now and was trying to unwind him from it, while Romario was trying to support the exhausted looking blond on his shoulders. All in all, although he had been stopped, Hibari felt rather proud of his handwork (he noticed that he was hardly hurt at all. He just had a few cuts from the whip) until he saw the owner of the restaurant and her workers come in and gasp at the sight of their room.

Growling lowly to himself, the prefect realized that his grandfather would more than likely hear about this.

As soon as the whip was off of him, and Kusakabe was handing it back to Romario, Hibari lost no time in making his way over to the bucking horse's right-hand man, slipping his hand into the man's breast pocket of his suit, and stealing the keys to the limo. He had observed the older man long enough to know that it was always his habit to place the keys to vehicles in the breast pocket.

"Kusakabe, we're going for a ride," Hibari hissed out in contempt as he made his way to the door with his right-hand man stuttering and apologizing to everyone behind him. Before he left, though, he turned to the owner of the restaurant.

"Your food was superb as usual, but that man had a death wish," the prefect stated as he nodded his head in the direction of the beaten up man. "He will be paying for the food and all the damages, and see to it that my grandfather _doesn't_ hear about this."

That last portion had been a threat, and he could tell by the looks of fear on the employees faces that he had made himself clear.

With one last, condescending smirk towards Cavallone, and a swift, "Have a nice walk to the hospital," Hibari made his way out the door with Kusakabe begrudgingly in tow. No one made a fool of him and went without paying the consequences, so he was going to enjoy himself with the free car ride. Maybe he'd make Kusakabe drive him around Namimori until the limo ran out of gas, park it illegally so it would get towed, and then get some of the other disciplinary members to pick them up.

Well, whatever he did, he knew that everything that happened tonight was nowhere near worth two whole weeks of respite!

* * *

When the tonfa was wiped across his face, and he spat out blood from a badly cut lip, Dino knew he had gone too far. The skylark turned into a wildcat; all teeth and claws. The position he had thought of as sexy turned out to be disadvantageous. Kyouya was above him, holding him down with the weight of his body and pummeling him with his tonfa now. Dino was hard-pressed just to guard his face with his arms, but that left his ribs open for a change in attack. A pained groan escaped him as they cracked.

He needed to get out of this position! One look at the midnight blue depths that were Kyouya's eyes told him the other was too far gone in his fighting rage to care for the damage he did. Understanding the danger he was in then, Dino proved worthy of his nickname 'Bucking Bronco' by gathering his strength and managing to throw off Kyouya by bucking his hips at the right moment. Gritting his teeth against the pain shooting from his hurt ribs, he scrambled away from the crazy skylark.

This definitely wasn't what he had wished for tonight, but he had no choice but to defend himself. Dino got his whip out to keep the other man at a distance. The small room wasn't up to the demands of an epic battle, like the one they fought then. Dino's whip tore through the rice paper, while the tonfa made short process of the decorations. At some point, Kyouya jumped upon the low table to get the upper hand on the taller man, and overturned and splintered the wood because of the massive amount of power he had gathered about himself.

Only after taking quite a battering did the bronco manage to catch the raging skylark in the tight, restraining loops of his whip. He was exhausted to the point of passing out by then. Most likely, the injuries he had gotten, and the pain he was feeling, had a hand in that as well.

The caused commotion was big enough to finally bring not only the owner, but their workers, to the scene, too. Dino collapsed against Romario, unable to keep himself upright on his own any longer. Since Kyouya had calmed down, and he didn't have the strength to fight it anyway, he let Kusakabe free his boss from the whip.

Kyouya approached them then. A tiny surge of hope went through Dino. But whatever he had hoped for, it wasn't going to happen. All the other one wanted was the keys to the limo. Romario stiffened. Maybe his right-hand man was suicidal enough to try to stop the skylark, but with a slight squeeze to the side, Dino let him know that it was okay. He hung his head guiltily when the younger man declared all of this was his fault, and that he would pay the damages, too. This whole evening had been a disaster, and he knew most of it truly was his fault.

"Let those cuts get treated," he answered softly to the sarcastic remark that was Kyouya's words of good-bye. He had no idea if the other had even heard him, because he got no reaction. Dino felt utterly defeated. He got out his wallet then and handed a credit card to the owner, along with a calling card. "I'll pay for the food and disturbance now, and just send the bill for the renovation to the address on the card. I am very sorry for the inconvenience we caused you." The still shocked owner brightened up considerably after this, and was off debiting the golden credit card.

"Just a moment," Dino begged Romario. He had recovered enough to slowly make his way over to the overturned table. Wincing, he knelt down by the pile of rubble that had been their meal. He was relieved to see that the boat-shaped plate had actually survived their violent clash. After retrieving it, he let Romario take him to a hospital to treat his broken ribs and other diverse injuries and wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again, guys! AdaraLove here with another chapter! I just want to thank all of those who reviewed and favored the story. It's good to know that people are actually interested in it so far =) Ethelwyn and I hope that this chapter is a little more entertaining for you guys, because things will definitely start to heat up towards the end ;D_

_Hi there! Once again, it's Éthelwyn talking to you guys. Here's the second chapter for our Hibari Appreciation Day series. This time, Dino tries something else entirely. In this chapter, music plays a very important part. The four songs we are talking about are two Italian ones, "Azzuro" by Adriano Celentano and "Felicita" by Al Bano and Romina Power, "Ishin Denshin" by the Orange Range and "Hitsuyouaku" by SID. Both Italian songs are pretty old, and their lyrics are not too important for the story. Both Japanese songs, though, are very important. Their translations are taken from the Jpop Asia site. All of the songs can be found on youtube. If you don't know "Hitsuyouaku" I very much recommend you listen to the song, because, one, it's great and, two, you might understand Dino's reaction a little better ;D Of course, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended. We mention the songs, because we like them, and are very thankful to the users at JPop Asia for spending their time and talent on translating the songs. I guess that's all from me for the moment. Enjoy!_

_With that said, a few warnings for this chapter: This chapter will be rated a high T to a low M because of certain situations, but it's nothing too graphic just yet. I also warn you about a little of non-con near the end here, although there will be a little more in the next chapter as well. Either way, it's just Hibari being stubborn and prideful, but we know that he secretly likes it ;D_

_With that said, we hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and don't hesitate to review and tell us what you think of it. Your words give us encouragement no matter how little of them you use, and they can also help critique our writing for future projects. It'll take only one review per chapter for us to post the next one, because we want to see if people are still continuing to read the story, but don't hesitate to review just because that tiny quota has been met ;D Ethelwyn and I appreciate all of them =]_

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaase, Kyouya! Come on. One more try. It will be totally different from last year. Believe me! I promise we won't go anywhere near that restaurant, although I know the owner forgave me after I paid the renovation in full with extra for the hassle." Dino sighed. He had to make the sacrifice if he really wanted this chance to make up for the mistakes of his first try. "If you agree, I'll give you a full month. Four weeks of total respite. You know you want it..."

Even though Kyouya had ended their first date in a pretty violent manner, Dino had come to the conclusion that he had had it coming. The younger man had been right. He had displayed a blatant lack of knowledge of Japanese culture; of the culture of the man he loved. That was pretty unforgivable. Also, he had shown a lack of consideration in choosing the theme of the date on the whole. And last, but not least, he had been unable to keep his damn hands to himself at the worst possible moment. So, he had decided it was all pretty much his fault, and that Kyouya had earned his two weeks.

Those two weeks had worked wonders on the skylark. Although Dino had called him the minute the two weeks were up, Kyouya hadn't hung up on him. He had actually taken the call, and was mellow enough (as far as mellow went for the prefect, at any rate). Kusakabe had told Romario (and Romario in turn had told him) that his boss had never been as relaxed as in those two weeks. Dino knew he had been forgiven when he had a meeting with Reborn two months after that, and his visit with Kyouya afterward played out the same way it always did. So, this really was his trump card, even if it was a hard and pricey one.

"Four weeks. I promise. And you know I keep my promises. Pleeeeeaaase, Kyouya? It'll be something else entirely. I...I want to show you that I learned from last time." That last sentence was spoken softly, and with all the sincerity the Italian could muster. Dino had done his best to analyze the mistakes he had made that night. He had worked hard to avoid them this time around, and he had worked to better himself, too. But he needed a chance to show Kyouya.

* * *

Needless to say, after illegally parking Cavallone's limo, Hibari spent the next two weeks that he had been promised in complete relaxation. It went to show that the older man actually did feel guilty for his deplorable actions, because he had actually stuck to his word concerning the two weeks of respite after the date; even though Hibari had technically gone against the rules.

Either way, when the two weeks were up, the skylark was surprised to find himself picking up his ringing phone, and accepting Cavallone's call. Almost immediately, he was bombarded with pitiful apologies, but the dark-haired teen couldn't stop the triumphant smirk that crossed his lips then. It was one thing (and annoying, mind you) for Cavallone to be insistent about something, but to hear him groveling was another thing entirely, and Hibari was amazed at how much he loved the sound of the older (and, begrudgingly, still stronger) man begging for his forgiveness. Since he wanted the lovely feeling to last, he just listened, reminded Cavallone of the wrongs he had committed against him for their first (and _definitely_ last!) date, and then bid him goodbye in a relatively mellow manner.

They talked occasionally from then on, but it wasn't until two months later when Cavallone came to Namimori again for a meeting with The Baby that Hibari finally showed the pathetic bronco that he had 'forgiven' him by challenging him to another fight. Of course, that fight ended with him losing, so it was obvious that Cavallone took his reward in the form of physical pleasure. The young skylark had to wonder if that was just part of the code now. They'd fight and the winner could do whatever they wanted with the loser with little, to no, resistance. At least…that's what Hibari thought he was doing with Cavallone. It wasn't like he actually _wanted_ to get physical with the other. It just…happened after he put up some light resistance…that was all.

Well, whatever he thought concerning the matter of their…_thing_ with each other…it was now a year later, Hibari had gone on to a college in town (so that he could further his territory yet again), and Cavallone had just called him up with the most annoying prospect yet. The dark-haired teen hissed and spat at the idea of another date in disdain. He was sure that he had already pointedly told Cavallone several months back that there would be no such need for trivial things like a 'date' ever again, and yet here the imbecilic bucking horse was, begging him over the phone in that pathetic voice of his again for another one. Hibari was more than ready to hang up on the other, but he then heard the most delicious offer to date; a whole month of respite instead of the two weeks!

The nineteen-year-old prefect frowned slightly in concentration then, not sure if he should really take the offer or not. He had loved those two weeks, so adding two more onto it would be all the more better, right? But it was another one of those '_dates_', and Hibari's memory of the first one was still completely fresh, so what should he do?

After hearing Cavallone try to convince him that he had learned from his mistakes and was planning on doing something completely different to show him that he had learned, Hibari couldn't say no to the full month of respite anymore. It was just too good of a temptation.

"Fine, Cavallone, but if I don't like it, I'm allowed to leave whenever. Deal?" Hibari agreed tightly, and still a little warily. The dark-haired teen wanted nothing more than for the older blond to agree, because he didn't know what would happen if he was forced to stay during the date like last time.

* * *

At first, Kyouya was dead set against it, and Dino couldn't really blame him for that. He liked to think that his pleading helped in mellowing the other, but, nonetheless, he knew it was the offer that actually changed the skylark's mind.

When another condition was stipulated, Dino was taken aback. It was hard to please Kyouya. Dino wasn't even sure he had ever done it, except in presenting a challenge to him and...well, _afterwards_, if he was going by the noises he could make the other emit. So, because of that, it was hard to agree to the set term. On the other hand, he knew the prefect long enough to understand that those terms either were met, or there would be no date.

"But... but you really have to give it a try and not just leave on first impulse. O-okay?" Dino tried to hide the desperation he felt. He just knew this was his last chance to make a change in their relationship. Although he definitely enjoyed the physical side of what they had, he wanted more. As independent as the skylark was, he wanted him to know that there was someone who loved him, that there was someone to whom he could turn to, and that he would always be there for him. Also, Dino wanted to just hold him once in a while; just be with him and talk to him without the fighting. And he wanted to kiss him—really kiss him. His first try had almost cost him his tongue!

"Please, just give this a shot and let me try to make it up to you," he begged in a warm, soft voice, hoping to get across some of his feelings without the skylark feeling too smothered by them. Dino could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest as he waited on bated breath for the answer.

* * *

Hibari practically rolled his eyes when he heard the desperate plea of the other. It figured that he'd have to go through hell before he was allowed to leave, but at least Cavallone gave him the option of leaving this time, which was nice. In fact, he could just go along with the date, and when he was officially sick of it after putting up with it for an hour or so, he would be able to leave without any issues. That would definitely help in keeping him civil for this meet up, because he'd have to be in order to get that month of respite!

As much as he was planning on his moment of escape, the young skylark felt a weird seizing in his chest when he heard Cavallone beg him with such a gentle voice. It seemed the other was very serious, and actually meant what he was saying.

It was only a very short moment after this that Hibari fidgeted uncomfortably as he felt confusion take hold of him in the next moment. His face felt a bit warm, and it felt like his stomach wasn't taking to the soba noodles he had consumed for dinner too well, because it was tossing and turning. Maybe he had caught a little stomach bug?

"Fine," the dark-haired prefect answered in a soft, defeated voice that almost sounded…considerate, dare he say it. "Do you want Kusakabe to drive me over to this destination you have in mind, or are you going to bless me with your presence and escort me yourself?"

Hibari really hoped it was the former. Having a getaway car in this situation was the key to his sanity.

* * *

The moment the other one was taking for contemplation stretched like an eternity for Dino. He couldn't stop the relieved sigh from escaping his lips as he got a positive answer that didn't even sound too annoyed. He actually got another chance with his love, and he had to make it really perfect this time.

When Kyouya asked for the meeting arrangements next, Dino was a slight bit torn. He did plan on making things different this time. He wouldn't rent a limousine. He was actually pretty sure he wouldn't get one anymore after what happened last time. Although Dino thought Kyouya might enjoy a ride in the sports car he usually used when he was in Namimori, he decided to leave that as an option for later that night, going by the tone of voice with which the skylark presented both options.

"Kusakabe can take you there; I'll have Romario text him the address. So...see you tomorrow night."

There was so much more Dino wanted to say, but it was best to keep it to himself for now. He had lucked out enough for today and wouldn't risk losing it again. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe then he could tell Kyouya some of those things.

Dino had reflected on what had gone wrong a year ago. Going by Kyouya's last question, Dino was pretty sure he was right in his assumption that the night had gone wrong right from the start. The limo had been too much. And his attire, which had been chosen to impress the skylark, had done nothing for him but make himself a bit uneasy, since he wasn't used to grooming himself in that way. This time around, things would be different. Dino's hair was back to its old, longer, messy self. His whole wardrobe consisted of stylish, but comfortable, clothes; no suit was packed. He would feel much more like himself that way, and more confident, too.

To make up for his past mistake, the bronco had done research on what the Japanese did to have fun. As romantic as a turn in the Ferris wheel on a fair sounded to him, he really couldn't see Kyouya enjoy the crowds of a festival. He had never heard of the other enjoying a game, so, an arcade seemed out of the question, too. But there was something else essentially Japanese that was known all over the world; it was karaoke!

The next evening, Dino was leaning against the red sports car that was standing in the parking lot of the karaoke bar he had chosen. He wore some loose, moss green cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a white kanji for uma (horse) printed on it, and his usual green parka. He was talking to Romario while they were waiting for Kyouya and Kusakabe to arrive. Dino tried to keep himself calm, but it wasn't easy. There was so much hinging on this evening working out better than his first Hibari Appreciation Day had. Reaching inside a big outer pocket of his parka, he touched something soft and fuzzy. It brought a smile to his face. He really hoped Kyouya would like it.

* * *

An internal sigh echoed in Hibari's head at Cavallone's answer. It was good that he at least had a getaway vehicle, but now another concern reared its ugly head; Cavallone hadn't told him what to expect. The skylark should have suspected this. After all, it was the most logical thing to do in the older man's situation. If Hibari knew what to expect already, then he would probably have just turned the date down outright.

Externally sighing this time, the dark-haired teen hung up his phone after Cavallone's farewell, and headed to bed. He would need all his energy to get through the date tomorrow.

When the next evening finally rolled around, Kusakabe rented a car, and picked him up at Namimori Middle for the dreaded second date. As soon as the prefect entered the back seat of the car, dressed in his regular school uniform and jacket, he asked his second in command about where the date was being held. Kusakabe just smiled sheepishly at him, saying that Romario had only told him the numerical address a short while ago through text, so he hadn't had the time to look up the establishment. He still knew its general location, though.

Hibari just scowled at this piece of news, making his lackey fidget a little nervously in his driver's seat before he demanded he look up the location on his phone through the internet.

The young skylark was even more surprised when Kusakabe just handed his phone over to him, saying that if he didn't start driving now, they'd be late, so it would be up to him to search if he really wanted to. Because of his history with Kusakabe, his actions didn't end with him being beaten to a bloody pulp like it would with other people. Instead, Hibari just nodded in assent as he took the mobile while the car started to move.

Throughout the drive, Hibari valiantly tried to search for the information he needed on the internet with the info he had from Romario's text, but since he wasn't the greatest with technology (he didn't even have internet on his mobile, because he saw it as trivial if he wasn't going to use it), his search didn't give him any results until they pulled into the parking lot of their destination. When Hibari saw the picture of the establishment on the phone, and looked up to see the exact same thing outside the car window, his mouth set into a firm, angry line.

"Do…do I have the right place, Boss?" Kusakabe asked in disbelief, although he could see the outline of Romario and Dino standing a few feet away by an expensive sports car.

All Kusakabe got for an answer was his phone being forcibly shoved back into his hands from over the car seat. Once he stared down at the confirmation picture on his mobile's screen, all he could do was sigh in worry. This probably wasn't going to end well.

Hibari was thinking along those exact same lines as he got out of the backseat by himself, slammed the door, and started marching over to Cavallone. Would it really kill the other man to just take him to a quiet, un-crowded resort? Or have them fight cross-country like they did the first time they had met? That had at least been entertaining; although it had been irritating in its own respects. But Karaoke?! Why on earth would he want to be shoved into a small room with three other people, and then watch them sing the latest music hits?! What was entertaining about that? This was the perfect date place for herbivores; that was for sure. Herbivores loved to travel in packs and entertain themselves with trivial things, while carnivores, like himself, liked seclusion, quiet, and testing their skills through different means.

One thing was for sure; Hibari expected to leave Cavallone cold within the hour. He would at least give it a try, because of the promise he made, though. He never went back on his promises.

"You better have reserved a spacious room, Cavallone," Hibari threatened dangerously as he finally stood before the taller man, his eyes narrowing in scrutiny as he saw the shirt the blond was wearing under his regular green parka. Was this supposed to be part of the older man's improvements from last time, along with the karaoke? Sure, at least Cavallone had done his research on what the most popular dating areas were in Japan for the _normal_ Japanese person, but the bucking horse hadn't taken into consideration that Hibari was _far_ from normal, and thus, failed in this attempt to entertain him yet again. Not only that, was the shirt supposed to symbolize that he could at least read a little more kanji? Either way, it wasn't too impressive. So, Cavallone could read his own herbivorous species in Japanese? Big deal. The older man probably still couldn't read a three word sentence.

* * *

Dino couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his features when the dark car pulled into the parking lot. He didn't need to check the driver; he could feel Kyouya's presence. He had missed him, and he was looking forward to spending time with him.

Typical for the skylark, he didn't even greet him, but Dino just kept his smile. "Anything else would be suicidal, right? Haha," he laughed softly like he was joking but everyone present knew he probably wasn't. With a smile and a nod, he greeted Kusakabe. "Well... let's go."

This time around, Dino made no effort to be courteous. He was the first to the door, and the first to pass. In his reflections upon the first Hibari Appreciation Day, Dino thought he had figured out that his attempts at gentleness and consideration were taken the wrong way. Most likely, Kyouya saw indecision in his consideration, and even worse, mistook his caring gentleness for weakness. The prefect only ever respected strength, so Dino planned on showing that tonight.

At the entrance, they were welcomed by a young woman. Dino told her that he had arranged for a room, and when he gave his name, and she verified it with her computer, her eyes widened a little, and she was all smiles.

"Ah, of course! Cavallone-sama, everything is set to your wishes. Please follow me."

After bowing once, she led them down a corridor with doors left and right. At the end of the corridor, the distance between the doors grew longer. When they were led to the last door, the young woman opened the door, and bowed once more.

"Please enter."

Dino strode into the spacious room that could easily hold twenty people. It was the luxury room. A huge, u-shaped, black leather couch dominated it, while state of the art karaoke equipment, and a huge, glossy flatscreen were placed against the far wall with enough distance to the couch that it made for a make-shift stage area. Warm colors of brown and red gave the room a comfortable atmosphere. On the low table that was framed by the couch, there was the boat-shaped platter Dino had taken from the restaurant last year. This time, it was decked with diverse rice crackers, nuts, and chips.

While Dino took off his coat, and made himself comfortable on the couch, the woman told Romario how the karaoke system worked. A moment later, she turned to them.

"Do the gentlemen know what they would like to drink?"

"I'll take the red wine that was sent to you." This time, the bronco wanted to enjoy himself a bit more. Knowing he wouldn't get what he wanted at a place like this, he had planned ahead better this time.

* * *

After hearing Cavallone's answer, Hibari responded with a glare of affirmation. It's true, it would have been suicidal on the older man's part, but at least it seemed that Cavallone had reserved a big room; judging by his attitude.

When all the trivial greetings were done between Cavallone and their men, the taller blond started heading towards the building, followed by Romario and Kusakabe; Hibari brought up the rear a short distance away. Four was still a crowd by his standards, so he didn't want to be too close to everyone.

As they entered the building, the young skylark noticed Cavallone's attitude was vastly different than from their first date. He seemed more casual, less nervous, and he wasn't trying to wait on him hand and foot like a doting…parent? No, that word didn't seem right in the context, but neither did…_brother._..or _boyfriend_ for that matter…

An involuntary shudder ran down the prefect's spine at that last thought.

Either way, Cavallone seemed to be acting normally again, and Hibari hated to admit— as he leaned up against the far wall of the reception area while their room was being figured out—that he felt himself relaxing a bit at the thought. Somehow, that made the atmosphere less awkward, despite the location they were in.

Once their room was confirmed, the receptionist led them to the last room down the hall. It was quite a distance away from the rest. Hibari tried not to be irritated by the slightly narrow hallway where he could hear music blasting, and horrible voices singing, from within the rooms, but it was hard not to be. He felt totally out of his element again, and he hated it! When they entered their room, though, that feeling drastically changed. The dark-haired teen had to admit that Cavallone had reserved a very spacious and very relaxing room, but he would never say it out loud.

Taking a seat on the far end of the u-shaped sofa, so that he'd be as far away from Cavallone as possible at the moment, Hibari glanced around the room while Romario and Kusakabe talked to the receptionist about the karaoke machine and whatnot. Since the skylark didn't plan on singing, he paid no attention, and that's when his eyes fell upon a very familiar looking, boat-shaped plate in the center of the table within the curve of the couch. Wasn't that the same plate from his and Cavallone's first date? Now that he remembered it, he had forgotten the plate in his haste to make Cavallone's life a living hell for bringing him on such a horrendous excuse for an outing. That meant that Cavallone had taken it himself right? He did remember the taller man fancying the thing, although he had purposefully claimed it for himself just so that Cavallone couldn't have it…

Quirking an eyebrow at the food covered plate, and wondering if maybe the karaoke establishment just happened to have the same fancy tableware for this room, Hibari brought his head up the next moment when the receptionist asked if they knew what they wanted to drink. Hearing Cavallone mention that he had sent red wine here, and wondering if it was partially meant for him (he didn't like alcohol), the young skylark growled in irritation.

"I'll have Gyokuro," Hibari replied curtly, assuming that if this establishment served alcohol that they also served the finest tea. And warm, green tea (Gyokuro being of the highest grade of green tea) was his favorite. It was traditional, unlike all the over-sweetened iced teas that were all the rage now.

* * *

Kusakabe and Romario decided on iced oolong tea, since they were the designated drivers; although it was pretty clear Kyouya wouldn't drink anyway. The hostess left to take care of their orders after explaining about the phone they could use for any further requests.

Dino, who had chosen the middle of the sofa as the perfect place, looked towards Kyouya, who had chosen to perch at the farthest possible point from him. With a lopsided smile, he ruffled his already messy hair a bit more. "Is it really too much to ask that you sit a little closer?" He questioned the skylark. "You're actually sitting pretty close to the speakers over there, so over here might be more comfortable in a moment."

At the front, by the flatscreen, Romario was getting very excited. "You know, I've always told you about it, but this time I can really show you! The full beauty of my mother tongue as it's meant to be heard. Sung!" He told Kusakabe very enthusiastically.

He took out a DVD he had brought along. Since this was the luxury room, it was fully equipped not only with the computer hosted current song menu of the establishment, but also with a player set for individual DVDs. Moments later, the screen was filled with Italian songs that were hits even before the time Dino was born.

When the bronco saw this, he couldn't help but laugh. He had no idea Romario had done anything like bringing along his own music.

"You really should get over here, this is gonna be fun," Dino called out to Hibari once again. Of course, he wasn't expecting Kyouya to cuddle up to him or anything like that (though he would have loved it!) but he hoped the other would at least sit on the middle part of the sofa with him, so that they might talk. "Tetsuya-san, sit, sit!" He called out to Kusakabe as well, as Romario chose an old Italian classic "Azurro" and began to sing, unconcerned that, at any moment, somebody might come in to bring their drinks.

* * *

As soon as the receptionist left, Hibari glanced Cavallone's way before he turned his eyes back towards the boat-shaped dish. Hibari tried his best to ignore him then, but couldn't help but notice how the older man ruffled his hair and smiled at him in a really lopsided manner. Hearing the question and following statement that left the blond man's lips shortly after, the skylark's eyes involuntarily widened for a fraction of a second as his eyes shifted their attention between the big, very close speakers to his left, and Cavallone to his right. He hated to admit it, but the bucking horse was correct in his statement; Hibari knew he wasn't going to like being next to the speakers in a few moments.

The dark-haired prefect stiffened then, his pride nailing him to his seat as he wondered on what to do next. It was obvious that Cavallone wanted him to move closer to him, and it was also obvious that the young don would probably take advantage of that situation as well. But, the fact that he was next to the speakers, and Romario was excitedly talking to Kusakabe about singing in his native tongue, wasn't going to be good for him either. He had heard from Kusakabe on more than one occasion that Romario didn't have too much skill in the singing department, but he made up for it with his impeccable enthusiasm.

Sure enough, as Romario made his way to the stage, and brought up several Italian songs he had brought along, Hibari could feel a sickening twist of dread in his stomach. The skylark noticed how Kusakabe was sitting down near Cavallone's right side now, and the blond himself was insisting that Hibari scoot closer to him again, but the dark-haired teen's pride kept him rooted still, and he only sent an affronted glare Cavallone's way as a form of answer to his suggestion.

It wasn't until the first note of the upbeat Italian song left the speakers that Hibari willingly moved, but it wasn't to Cavallone's benefit. No, Hibari just got up, walked halfway around the couch, and leaned back against the wall farthest from the stage. Now Cavallone wouldn't get his satisfaction, and he was the farthest away from the speakers. It was really a win-win situation under the circumstances. Also, this way, he could glare daggers into the back of Cavallone's head, since he was directly in his line of sight now. The prefect smirked a little in triumph then. It was like he had just gained the upper hand on the situation, and on the blond man in front of him.

* * *

Dino tried to ignore Kyouya's stubborn reaction. It made him a bit sad, but he made sure to keep that to himself. He didn't want to show off his "weaknesses" again. He knew only too well that Romario's singing voice wasn't the most beautiful, but his enthusiasm was just commendable. With the speakers so close, he was sure Kyouya would change his mind, and he did a moment later when the singing began, but not in the way the bronco wanted.

The skylark got up to choose a standing position against the wall right behind him and out of his own sight. Dino closed his eyes and sighed softly, which was drowned out by the music. Kyouya really didn't give him any breaks. The blond man decided not to react to the provocation. Instead, he concentrated on Romario's singing then. The backdrops for the text on the screen were piazzas, fountains, and places of note known to all Italians. Listening to that old song made a touch of nostalgia warm his heart; and he started to sing along with the refrain.

Some young man chose this moment to enter and bring in their drinks. He seemed used to being as inconspicuous as possible, and put the different drinks on the table, while doing his best not to disturb the performance.

Dino and Kusakabe indicated which drinks belonged to them. Romario belted out the last tones of his song, and thankfully took his own cool oolong tea to instantly wet his dried throat. Looking at the man standing against the wall, and the teapot and cup on his tray, the young server decided to put the tea on the table, since he couldn't very well hand the steaming pot to the standing guest. Bowing, he headed back out; leaving them alone again.

"That was really good, Romario. Come on, sing us another," the bronco demanded. He knew that Romario was enjoying himself, at least, and he didn't want to give Hibari the option of sitting at the far end of the sofa again.

* * *

Just as Hibari got himself as comfortable as he could get by leaning up against a wall, a man came through the door carrying a tray of their drinks. The skylark eyed the steaming pot of tea as the server stood before Cavallone and Kusakabe, while the two men told him what was theirs. Thankfully, Romario's song ended soon afterwards, and he was able to get the oolong tea he had ordered as well.

It was here, though, that the server looked up at him expectantly before setting the tray with the teapot and his empty cup on the table. Hibari growled to himself at this turn of events as he watched the server leave then. That meant he'd have to sit down to drink his tea. It wasn't like he could drink it standing up, after all. The very thought didn't sit right with the young prefect.

As the dark-haired teen stayed begrudgingly in his spot, not liking the idea of going over to the crowded couch, but equally disliking the thought of his tea going cold, he overheard Romario begging Kusakabe to go up and sing an Italian duet with him. Hibari found the suggestion odd, and Kusakabe seemed uncertain at first, but Romario eventually won him over with enough pleading that the two put down their drinks and headed for the stage. Seeing that the couch area wasn't as crowded now, but knowing he'd have to sit near Cavallone so as to not be abused by the speakers, Hibari begrudgingly walked around the couch again as Romario and Kusakabe went through the duet options on stage.

The brooding skylark took Kusakabe's seat near Cavallone then, but not near enough that the other could try something, and poured himself a cup of the finest tea in Japan. He had made the right decision to sit down; he was certain. After all, it was wrong to make such good tea go to waste.

As Hibari sipped on his delicious tea after sending a warning glare Cavallone's way (so that the other knew that if he touched him that there would be consequences), the sense of calm the beverage exuded in him was quickly replaced by the irritatingly under average singing voices of the two right-hand men, and a very fast, upbeat, Italian pop song. The prefect swore he could feel one of his eyes twitch.

Cavallone seemed to be enjoying the fact of what Romario and Kusakabe were singing, and as the prefect listened in (he, along with Kusakabe, had learned Italian for the sake of them moving to Italy in the future; although Hibari hated to admit that he was doing it for the herbivores of the Vongola. He worked alone, after all) he could tell that it was a love song about a perfect partner. How annoying.

Despite the annoyance, though, Hibari hated to admit that he was impressed that Kusakabe could somewhat keep up with the fast pace. His accent, and slight uncertainty for the language and the song he probably didn't know were slowing him down a bit, but he seemed to keep at it regardless, and looked like he was having fun. In fact, Kusakabe and Romario were holding each other's shoulders and swaying back and forth as they belted out to the song in gusto (Hibari believed it was called "Felicita").

For some reason, the scene reminded him of the fact that, although he and Kusakabe had learned to roughly read and speak Italian within the last year, Cavallone had known him for three years now, and he still couldn't read kanji, katakana, or hiragana to save his life. That just went to show the older man's priorities.

"_**It's amazing isn't?**_" Hibari spoke up then over the singing and music in a condescending manner, and in Italian, nonetheless. He knew it probably sounded a little broken, and a little weird with his Japanese accent, but it was still Italian, and he was close enough to Cavallone that the other man could hear him. "_**Kusakabe learned Italian just this year, along with me, and look how much progress he's made.**_"

Hibari didn't know why he was doing this, but for some reason, he just couldn't keep the contempt he felt for the other to himself on the matter. He didn't understand why Cavallone's lack of knowledge about his culture and language bothered him like a parasite underneath his skin, but it did, and that fact made him even angrier. Just what was this feeling exactly? And why make a slight scene about it?

* * *

Dino grinned slightly. Between the waiting teapot and Romario now wanting to do a duet with Kusakabe, he was sure Kyouya had to come and sit next to him. Sure enough, he felt the movement in his back then, and saw the skylark walk around the couch a second later. He knew he shouldn't look too triumphant, so he concentrated on the two men who had chosen their song. Dino couldn't help but chuckle once he realized it was a love duet of a very well-known Italian couple.

He felt the skylark take his reluctant seat next to him. Although a brooding aura was wafting off of Kyouya, Dino just turned to him and smiled happily, ignoring the steely looks the other gave him. Even while he watched, the bronco could see the calming effects the tea had on the younger man. He had to tear his gaze away from Kyouya, though, so that he would not succumb to the need to hug and kiss him right then. He knew the other would kill him even for thinking it, but he was absolutely cute right now.

Not wanting to end the evening prematurely again, Dino tried to concentrate on the song. It was funny to see the two men sing the love duet, hugging each other and swaying with the music. He felt himself going with the music, too, moving his feet in time with the catchy beat. As relaxed as he could be with the one he loved so close, yet so far away, he sipped on his glass of red wine.

Surprised, Dino turned his head again when Kyouya actually spoke to him of his own accord. It wasn't only his words, but also the fact that the other one talked to him in his own mother tongue. Dino could feel his heart beat faster, and a special warmth flood him. Kyouya's Italian sounded so incredibly cute and (dare he think it?) sexy! But even above the music and the singing, the bronco could hear the condescension swinging in every uttered word. He understood very well what the other was insinuating, and he knew he partially deserved it. Still, Dino didn't show he understood. Instead, he just nodded; smiling.

"Yeah, it's amazing. He's really good," he exclaimed enthusiastically as he softly added, "and so are you."

Looking deep into Kyouya's eyes that were midnight blue abysses then, he sang along, "E abbassare la luce per fare pace, la felicità, felicità (To turn down the lights to make peace is bliss, bliss.)."

He smiled before he turned to look at the two men enjoying themselves up front, though his mind stayed on the one sitting next to him. His heart was beating fast as he thought about his next move. He wanted to show Kyouya that he indeed had learned. Sure, he wasn't nearly as good as Kyouya already seemed to be with his own language, but he had tried hard.

* * *

To Hibari's great annoyance, Cavallone didn't understand what he was insinuating. He just complimented Kusakabe, and him, too, on being able to learn Italian so fast. At least…the skylark _thought_ that the older man didn't understand. It was hard to tell if Cavallone really was a dense idiot, or if he chose to be because he wanted to dodge the issue all together. Either way was possible.

While the prefect was trying to decipher what Cavallone actually meant by his words, the blond did that thing that Hibari hated most. Those caramel eyes bore into his with a depth that the dark-haired teen couldn't fathom, even if he tried (he had tried, and was never successful). It was the same look he would always see hidden behind desire whenever Cavallone would win a fight between them and he'd dominate him. It was that same, forsaken look that would make his legs feel like they were made of jelly instead of strong, sturdy bone, and he absolutely _loathed_ that feeling.

To make matters worse, Cavallone started singing along with the annoying pop song in the background. It was only one line of the song, and Cavallone had a slightly better voice than the two men on stage, but the line itself hinted towards things of the sexual nature, so Hibari could only scoff distastefully at that. How typical of the older man to only have one thought on his mind while he was in his presence.

Scowling deeply, Hibari turned his attention away from Cavallone to sip at his tea again. He was disappointed to realize that the tea no longer tasted good to him, and that his stomach felt sickly again. The prefect couldn't tell if he was actually feeling sick, though, or if he was actually…upset.

The young skylark immediately crossed that word out of his mind. Why would he be upset when there was nothing to be upset about? Who cared what Cavallone thought of in terms of him? The word he was probably thinking of was 'confused' instead. Hibari knew he definitely felt that at the moment.

* * *

The bronco felt himself getting nervous when the song ended. He couldn't let his nerves get to him. He needed to remain relaxed or he had no chance of getting through the next part.

Laughing, the two men at the front slapped each other's backs, congratulating each other on a good performance. Dino chuckled and applauded them.

"That was fun! I could really feel your heart in it," Dino cheered as he hastily bit his tongue, since it was the only thing that kept him from asking when the wedding was due. He grinned to himself. This was the right attitude.

"Of course my heart would be in it. It's about _amore,_" Romario brought his fingertips and thumb pad together, waving them before his lips to emphasize the word, "the most important thing in the world." He and Kusakabe sat down then, panting and toasting each other with their iced teas.

"Yes, you are right, that _is_ the most important thing," Dino agreed as he looked to the side at Kyouya.

"I guess it's my turn then," he decided, taking a last sip of his wine before putting the glass down and getting up.

He went to the front then, turned off the DVD with the Italo-pop and went through the song menu the bar provided. All the songs and artists were in Japanese of course. Dino couldn't read all of it, but he knew what he was looking for and found it shortly.

He found the option to have the kanji of the lyrics with hiragana reading aid, like in some children's anime and started the song. He had chosen "Ishin Denshin" by Orange Range to try to describe some of his feelings for Kyouya without sounding too corny. It had a very catchy rhythm and uplifting mood.

When the song started, Dino made the mistake of looking at Kyouya. He felt himself get nervous, and promptly missed his entry. Damn! Still, he managed to concentrate again and catch up.

"I don't feel that we're separated, with the distance between us. Even if I shut my eyes, I know your expression from your voice. I hang my head because I can't be with you. But I think positively.  
In times like that, we pass beneath the same sky. We'll see each other again soon. But we're always connected to one another."

Before the refrain started, the bronco risked another glance at Kyouya, hoping to get his feelings across before he looked at the screen again to read off the lyrics.

"The distance between us is always bridged by telepathy. Love is getting up after a fall; look, the gentle wind is changing into a smile. Being separated with telepathy; we're silent, and understand each other's feelings. Reach out, my feelings, to where you are; connected to the future, the signal is a message of love."

They were often apart, but Dino never stopped thinking about Kyouya. The time apart did nothing to lessen his feelings for the skylark, but only made his wish to see and feel him grow stronger. He had told Kyouya he loved him, he told him every time, though the skylark didn't seem to believe him. Maybe that was his own fault, since he only came around to tell him in the throes of passion. But he was trying to tell Kyouya now.

* * *

Thankfully, the annoyance the prefect felt lessened the moment that Kusakabe and Romario were done singing like fools up on stage. The two of them were laughing, and eventually toasting to each other with their tea, and all Hibari felt like doing in that moment was rolling his eyes. It didn't help that the two of them and Cavallone were going on about love of all things, which was a strange word that he had never really understood.

It was then that he noticed that Cavallone was making his way up to the stage. Well, this couldn't be good. If anything, Hibari thought this was going to be more annoying than Kusakabe and Romario singing. Why was he still here?

Just as the skylark was contemplating on whether he could convince Cavallone to let him leave without too much fuss (he really didn't want to break his promise by beating the living shit out of the man for trying to seduce and embarrass him in Italian, after all) he realized that Cavallone had taken out the Italian DVD and started searching through the Japanese menu. Was he retarded? Could he even read what he was looking for, or was he just going to take a stab in the dark?

Wondering if the older man could get any more pathetic, Hibari saw him choose his song, the title showing up on the TV screen behind him followed by familiar music. "Ishin Denshin" by Orange Range? Why on earth would the other pick that song?

Just as Hibari thought this, Cavallone's eyes sought out his own, and the prefect could tell he was a bit nervous then. What was there to be nervous about?

Well, it so happened that the tall blond was so worried that he embarrassingly missed his entrance, and Hibari got to see a bit of panic flash through those caramel orbs before Cavallone focused back on the screen and started singing as fast as he could to catch up. Hibari wanted to roll his eyes at the mess up, but, instead, his eyes widened a little as he watched Cavallone intently. The other's eyes were moving across the screen like he was actually reading what he was singing.

Had he…had he actually tried to learn how to read kanji?

The dark-haired teen tried to reason with himself that Cavallone could just have easily memorized the song by ear (since that's how he had probably learned Japanese in the first place, and through romanji) and that he was just faking that he was reading, but…it really looked like he was focused on the words.

As the young prefect felt a weird feeling take hold of him then, along with more confusion, he actually listened to the lyrics. Something was…definitely different about the atmosphere Cavallone was sending out, and that feeling only increased when Cavallone took a chance and glanced at him before the refrain. Those caramel eyes shone with something that made the confused skylark stiffen in his seat and his heart beat erratically. Was the older man actually singing this song to him?!

The strongest feeling of confusion he had ever felt consumed Hibari then. He didn't know what to make of this whole scenario. Everything felt upside down, his heart was beating fast in his chest (maybe it was just from surprise), his stomach was twisting and fluttering again (was he sick?), and he felt his face grow hot (maybe he was coming down with a fever?).

Lowering his head so that the black fringe of his hair hid his eyes from view, Hibari abruptly stood then and started making his way towards the door. He didn't need to say anything to know that Kusakabe had noticed his body language, and was stumbling after him in confusion. Hibari just had to get out of there. He wasn't feeling normal by any standards (he could only guess that he was feeling sick), and Cavallone's singing was annoying because it couldn't even really be counted as singing. The song he chose wasn't a singing sort of song; it was more like fast talking with a hint of melody in it. Everything was too much, annoying, and upside down, and it was hard to concentrate when he just wanted to destroy something because of the frustration and confusion he felt. Hibari knew he needed to leave now if he was going to get that full month of respite, because if he didn't, he'd surely attack Cavallone for making him feel 'sick' in the first place.

* * *

There had been something flashing in those mysterious eyes, but before Dino could have hoped to analyze it, he had to watch out for the refrain. When he chanced another glance, there were silky, black bangs hiding those beautiful eyes. But weren't those cheeks kind of rosy with a blush? Was he getting through to Kyouya?

A hopeful smile lit up his face, and he was about to put even more feeling into the next line when the skylark shot from his seat and purposefully headed towards the door. This definitely didn't look like a washroom break! Kusakabe was up and about to follow his boss, but Dino was faster.

Right before Kyouya could open the door to leave, the blond slammed into it, leaning with his full weight into the wood, holding it closed. Desperation was clawing at him. He had been so sure he had touched the skylark! Had he done too much? Hadn't he done enough? Dino didn't know what to think, but he knew that if he let Kyouya out the door right now, his chance was gone, and nothing would ever change. Maybe...maybe the other one didn't want to ever see him again.

Still, he couldn't show the pathetic state he was in. Kyouya never would respect a "weak herbivore". Crossing his arms before his chest, he grinned as happily as he could manage.

"You ain't thinking of getting out of here before you at least sang one song, right?"

He tried to get Kyouya to look at him. He needed to judge the other's mood, but only his eyes could give him a hint of that. He chuckled softly then, ruffling his hair with the hand that wasn't holding the door closed with all his might.

"Haha, I know my singing voice isn't the best, so I can see why you'd stop me, but then you'll have to show us that you can do it better, you know?"

It was a cheap shot at Kyouya's pride, Dino knew, but he just didn't know what else to do to keep his love here.

* * *

Faster than he even could predict (if he even predicted it in the first place), the tall, blond body of Cavallone was slamming itself up against the door to the room just as Hibari was about to open it. The prefect's eyes widened in shock for a split second before he lowered his eyes again and stiffened his body, wary of the taller man now, and anticipating his next move.

Cavallone didn't physically challenge him, though, instead, he gave him a verbal challenge. Hibari stiffened even more at the proposition the mafia don was giving him. Why on earth should he have to sing a song? Hadn't Cavallone picked up on the fact that he wasn't interested in singing at all?

Growling to himself at the stupidity of this situation, the young skylark couldn't deny that the other had issued a challenge to him nonetheless, and if he opted out of taking it up, he'd just look like he was giving up. That was a very herbivorous thing to do, and Hibari didn't stand for any form of herbivory.

On the other hand, though, that meant he _actually_ had to sing a song in order to be considered for opting out of the date. The very thought was embarrassing, and Hibari wasn't one to want to willingly make a fool of himself. What did that leave him with then?

The ebony-haired prefect wanted nothing more than to force Cavallone out of his way, but because he wanted to stick to the promise in order to get his month of respite, he actually felt _helpless_ in this situation. The very thought made Hibari sick to his stomach, and beyond angry. What was Cavallone gaining from making him feel sick on a constant basis?! Why was he even bothering on taking him to places and acting in a way that was only entertaining for himself?! There was no doubt that the herbivore needed to pay for his actions, but what could he do when he couldn't bite the other to death?!

And then, suddenly, Hibari had an idea. The skylark wasn't totally for the idea, but it was the best one he had at the moment. There was one certain song that he knew of by a music group he had recently gotten into, where the main theme behind the song was lust, and the singer had sung the song in a lustful, practically moaning voice. It would be a little demeaning on his part if he went on stage and sung like that, but on the other hand, the song and his voice would drive Cavallone absolutely wild. When that happened, he would just leave after the song without giving the other man the pleasure of what he wanted. That would teach the insufferable bronco to stop playing with his mind in order to dominate him, and get him back for all the stupidity he was putting him through.

"Fine, Cavallone," Hibari whispered in irritation as he finally stared up into those caramel orbs without fear, accepting the other's challenge. "But as soon as the song is over, I get to leave. There will be no other discussions."

With a note of finality in his voice, the prefect promptly turned around, passed by a very bewildered looking Kusakabe, and climbed on stage. Once he was there, he quickly looked through the song menu until he found "Hitsuyouaku" by SID. As soon as the guitars and drums started to play in a slow, yet intense beat, Hibari glanced towards Cavallone and sent him a devious smirk. It would be fun to see his reaction to his performance.

"I'm a pitiful fish," Hibari started out softly, slowly, his voice sounding breathless as he put emphasis on certain words, dragging them out in the most intense way he could to emphasize the dark passion in the song. "Sinking, sinking, sunken. Can I say one last thing? You, you, I can't forgive you."

As the refrain took off in a more intense beat then, Hibari put all of himself into the words he was singing as the devious smirk continued to reside on his face, and while he stared intensely into Cavallone's eyes.

"A necessary evil has woken within me. I can't stop trembling, I'm ecstatic. Fulfilled by the act of driving someone to the corner; an act akin to self-consolation. If I swing this hand downwards, I'll head for climax."

* * *

His challenging words made the skylark stiffen. Dino could feel his tension rise. With Kyouya, there was no telling how he would react. A violent attack was as likely as a snide remark. After a second of silence, there was an annoyed growling. The bronco felt adrenalin pump through his veins then as he prepared to defend himself, but after another endless second, Kyouya actually consented.

Midnight blue eyes stared up at him with reflections of violet. Dino's heart beat wildly in his chest at the sight, and even more at the condition the other set to get him to sing. A slight panic gripped the bronco. So, this was it. He would get one song. No chance to talk. Not even a chance to protest. Kyouya had stated his terms, turned around, and was on his way to the stage.

Not wanting to risk missing even one second of his love's performance, Dino didn't walk around the sofa, but simply jumped over the backrest. He sat down in his seat and watched the skylark choose his song. "Hitsuyouaku" - A necessary evil. _That seems to be a message for me, huh?_ Dino didn't know the song, and had no idea what awaited him.

Kyouya looked at him as the driving rhythm started up. There was a smirk on the other's face that Dino couldn't quite classify. And then, the skylark started to sing...if one could call it that. He had no idea if the song was supposed to sound that way, but Kyouya's voice was dripping with sinful lust. He even moaned the question that actually seemed to be asked of him!

Dino's mouth dropped involuntarily open. He stared at his love, unable to take his eyes off of him. He was listening to the unknown text intently, unsure of what to make of it, except that it was turning him on to no end. Kyouya had never uttered anything like this when they were together. Dino couldn't stop the pictures coming to his mind of his beautiful, naked love, touching himself.

The bronco shifted on the couch as he felt himself get hard from the words of the song, the sinful voice, the soft moans, and the pictures in his mind.

* * *

"I'm a fish which has forgotten to breathe," Hibari whispered out breathlessly again as he saw familiar desire spark behind Cavallone's eyes. Something weird came over the skylark then. The way he was singing, the whole song; the dark-haired prefect just realized how the lyrics fit with whatever he had with Cavallone. There was something dark, and desperate about it, and Hibari could feel himself remember all those moments he had shared with the other so far; the moments where Cavallone had dominated him.

"Drowning, drowning, surfaced. Can I be selfish one last time? You, you, I'm taking you along, too," Hibari continued to sing with guttural desire, his body starting to react to the song and the memories in his head, despite his better judgment. He couldn't stop the feeling from consuming him though, just like it always did when Cavallone finally got his way with him. The stubborn skylark didn't want anything to do with this feeling, and yet, he didn't push it away when it finally, inevitably, took over him.

The young prefect wasn't even bothering to keep eye contact with the taller blond anymore. Instead, he was closing his eyes as he sang his heart out at the refrain again, unconsciously moving his hips to the beat of the drums like they were Cavallone's movements whenever he took him.

"A necessary evil has woken within me. I can't stop laughing, I'm sad. Fulfilled by the act of driving someone to the corner; an action akin to self-consolation. If I swing this hand down, I'll head for climax."

* * *

As he watched, Dino saw the signs. He saw the amethyst sparks in the cobalt depths of Kyouya's eyes. His voice was pure sin dripping with desire. The bronco's heart raced; his blood hot as lava in his veins. All the blood wanted to rush downward, leaving him lightheaded. He was sure he saw Kyouya's slacks getting tighter. His desires rose. With every note and every word the other uttered, Dino wanted him more.

The tension in the room rose. Romario had looked from his boss to the skylark as the song unfolded. By now, he was blushing profusely; sure he was witnessing something that was very private and intimate. He looked a little forlorn at Kusakabe.

Dino wasn't aware that his friend felt embarrassed. He wasn't even aware the two other men were in the room anymore. His lone focus was on the young man at the front. Kyouya shut his eyes, like he was in too much ecstasy to keep them open anymore. He gave his all at the refrain then. His hips started to move with the rhythm, only too reminiscent of the way they moved when he pounded into him.

Something snapped in the bronco then. He couldn't take this any longer. He wanted...no, he _needed_ Kyouya like he needed air to breathe. He shot from the sofa and was about to jump the skylark right then and there, only two very alarmed henchmen grabbed him with all their might, holding him back.

"Ah!" Dino strained in their hold. Since he was so one-track-minded, he didn't even fully realize the situation. All he knew was that he needed Kyouya, and that something was holding him back.

* * *

When the guitar interlude took over, and he didn't have to sing for a short while, Hibari awoke as if from a dream. It felt like his memories of the last few moments were fuzzy, and he couldn't understand what he had been doing, but he definitely felt that his pants had become a bit tight.

Annoyed at this familiar feeling, and wondering what had gotten into him, the prefect's gaze fell on Cavallone. He was quick to notice a drastic change had also taken place in the audience when he wasn't looking. Cavallone was up and struggling to get up onto the stage, but Kusakabe (who looked like he was putting all his strength into keeping the older man at bay, but, unknown to Hibari, he was refusing to look at his boss for the same reasons as Romario) and Romario were holding him back as best as they could. Cavallone's eyes were wild with lust and need, and so were his movements; he was the epitome of a wild bronco at the moment.

The skylark's eyes narrowed in malicious satisfaction. His plan had worked in the end, and now he only needed to finish the song and get out of there before Cavallone actually broke free.

Licking his lips in a seductive manner in order to add fuel to the flames of desire in the blond's eyes, Hibari finally sang his last refrain in as passionate a voice as he could muster.

"A necessary evil has woken within me. My tears won't stop coming. Fulfilled by the act of driving someone to the corner; an action akin to self-consolation. If I swing this hand downwards, I'll head for climax."

As the music began to fade, a smug smirk crossed the prefect's lips as he stared down at the mess that Cavallone was. Now he just had to leave and not give the taller man the satisfaction he craved. That would teach him to be a lustful annoyance.

"Make sure you keep him secure," Hibari ordered in a light, satisfied tone as he made his way towards the door. "I'll be heading home early. I'll leave the rental car to you, Kusakabe, so I'll just walk home. It's no problem."

And with that, Hibari left the room, walked down the narrow, overly noisy hallway, and left the karaoke building. Revenge was so sweet.

* * *

The skylark's momentary confusion slipped Dino's notice. He just saw those violet eyes that called to him, that rosy tongue wet the prefect's lips, and the bronco felt his hard member twitch at the sight. He needed to taste those lips!

With renewed passion, Kyouya sang the last refrain. Dino was straining in the hold of the two men. Why couldn't he reach the skylark? The song was over then. Through his lustful haze, the bronco needed a moment to realize that Kyouya was actually leaving.

When the door shut behind the young skylark, Dino fully understood. His one last chance slipped out of his hands. If he didn't make Kyouya understand today, there was never going to be a next time.

Desperation gave him new strength. He finally broke free of the hold the two henchmen had on him, grabbed his parka, and tore after his love. Even while he ran, he put his jacket on. As he stormed from the building, he saw Kyouya was still in the parking lot. In one, swift movement, he had his whip out, swung it after the skylark, and wrapped him in it with perfect aim, halting his progress.

"You won't escape tonight. Not again. I can't let you leave like that," Dino said as he reeled Kyouya in with a mighty tug on the whip.

* * *

All Hibari had to do was cross the parking lot and head down the sidewalk on the other side to start making his way home. He had just walked past Cavallone's sports car, which the skylark had stopped at and had wondered if he should vandalize the flashy thing for further revenge (and which he had decided against in the end), when the unexpected happened.

The dark-haired teen cursed to himself under his breath, and mentally reprimanded himself for being so caught up in his sense of victory that he had failed to sense Cavallone's enclosing presence until the whip was already wrapped around him. The taller man's voice was low, and full of such dark, pleasurable intention that Hibari's body stiffened in reflex along with the lower part of his body. He tried not to be dismayed by this, but it was hard when his body always seemed to go against what his mind wanted.

When he felt Cavallone start to reel him in with his whip, the skylark's instincts finally kicked in again. He immediately turned around, so that he was facing Cavallone, and dug his heels into the pavement as he brought his body back in resistance. For a short moment, Hibari was able to keep Cavallone at bay, the two of them staring into the other's eyes in heated competition as the smaller teen refused to budge another step. Cavallone might have caught him unaware, but that didn't mean Hibari was going to go along willingly.

Sadly, though, Cavallone had always been the stronger of the two of them, and was able to start reeling Hibari in when he grabbed the whip with his other hand and started to pull with the both of them. Hibari's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed in anger as he tried to wriggle his way out of the tight whip. It was no use, though, as it usually was when he eventually got caught, so the prefect had no other alternative then to take the older man by surprise. As Cavallone started reeling him closer and closer, Hibari put up the act of still resisting until he was a short distance away from the other. In a split second, the skylark changed from resisting to full out sprinting at the taller man, and drove his shoulder into the other's stomach. Cavallone was quick to fall in surprise, but the momentum and the hold the other still had on the whip caused Hibari to fall to the ground, too. But, although Cavallone's back hit the pavement, Hibari fell down onto the older man's body instead; completely against his plans and wishes. He had thought that he could resist falling when Cavallone did, and that the other would loosen his hold on the whip when he was hit, but the whip was still held tightly in the blond man's grip, and it was still snug against Hibari's body.

The peeved skylark tried to struggle out of the weapon again, and tried to wriggle his way off of Cavallone, but the movement caused their lower regions to rub together deliciously, which halted the prefect's movements. Dark cobalt eyes widened at the feeling, and a light gasp left his throat as Hibari then made the mistake of looking up into Cavallone's eyes. For a split second too long, he stared into those molten brown orbs, and that's when Cavallone gained the upper hand.

* * *

When the skylark turned around and dug in his heels, their eyes met. In the neon light of the streetlamps, Kyouya's eyes were as dark as night, but Dino was still sure that he saw fury flash in them, as well as lust. It could also just be his imagination, because that was what he always saw when they wrestled like this.

Kyouya managed to stand his ground for a moment longer, but only until Dino gripped the whip with his other hand and pulled with his body. The bronco couldn't help but smirk as the skylark actually tried to wriggle out of the tight mesh of leather. He took care to keep the whip strung tight, as to not to leave the other with an opening. He didn't count on Kyouya's next move, though.

The young prefect suddenly ran into him, hitting his stomach full force, and knocking not only the wind from him, but himself, clear off his feet. Even as he fell, Dino held onto the whip desperately. He couldn't let Kyouya go. This was his last chance.

He crashed onto the pavement and his love landed right on top of him. Dino had to gasp for air then. As he tried to get his lungs to work again and his bearings back, he suddenly felt intense, arousing movement above him. Kyouya tried his best to use the situation to wiggle free, but all he did was rub their hard-ons against each other.

The beautiful skylark realized this with a gasp. That was music to Dino's ears. Kyouya's soft sounds of pleasure always turned him on like nothing else, because they were just about the only thing that proved to him that the other enjoyed what he did to him.

"Hmmm, don't stop..." he rasped, but, of course, the movement stopped that instant.

Their eyes burned into each other's once more, and Dino just knew he had to have all of Kyouya. He needed to show him. Words did nothing for the skylark, so he had to show him the depth of his feelings for him.

Dino used his superior physical strength then. Rolling them around, he got up, pulling Kyouya up and over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Holding him with one arm, his other hand shot into his pocket and pushed the button on the car keys that unlocked the sports car, and ripped open the backdoor. Grabbing the struggling, furious skylark with both hands again, he manhandled the younger man into the backseat, untangling the whip in the process. Momentarily, he followed after Kyouya, catching his flying fists, but not before his lip was split. Finally, he managed to straddle him to keep him from escaping.

Looking down at the caught wildcat, Dino licked his bleeding lip. The little skirmish and the blood had his heart pumping, his blood burning, and he was hard as hell.

"I've got something for you, Kyouya. I had them made especially for you. I couldn't bear to watch your beautiful skin get marred by the leather anymore," he explained the gift in a soft but slightly dark voice. Taking both of Kyouya's slender wrists in one of his big hands, he took the gift out of his jacket pocket.

Silver handcuffs padded with violet velvet of the highest grade dangled before the raven-haired teen. It was always part of their game (it was a game, right?) that Kyouya resisted until the last moment. So, because of that, the bronco's whip was often used on his wrists, but it tended to leave angry welts that not only hurt, but could be spotted by others. To spare his love the embarrassment and possible humiliation of the marks being spotted, and awkward questions being asked, he had the cuffs made.

He slapped one around a wrist, slipped the other part through the door grip, and wrapped the second cuff around the other wrist, chaining Kyouya to the door. Now the younger man could neither escape nor try to hit him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi there! This time it's me, Éthelwyn, greeting you and thanking all of you out there for reviewing and faving. We're always happy to hear your thoughts even if it's just in two words ^_^ _

_Finally, the moment most of you've been waiting for has come ;D Hibari's at the mercy of an eager bucking horse. Time for some lemonade! Which brings me to the warnings for this chapter. This is the chapter when our overall M-rating is fully justified for the first time. Once more, we are warning of non-con (although that depends on the point of view) and bondage, and also there will be violence. This is D18 we're talking about, so that's to be expected, nah? ^_^ _

_With the warnings out of the way, there's nothing much left for me to do but to hope you'll fully enjoy this piece of smut, and we ask you to take the time to write just a tiny review at the end, because as always, we need at least one review to post the next chapter. Yes, this is blackmail, but we think the price is manageable ;D_

* * *

As if the light gasp he emitted wasn't embarrassing enough, Cavallone actually had the audacity to throw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes once he switched their positions in the next moment. Hibari fought such a humiliation by using his free legs to kick every part of Cavallone he could get to, and his actions only increased in gusto when he heard the sport's car behind them beep to signify that the doors had been unlocked.

Feeling the taller man use both of his hands then to push him into the backseat once the door was open, the young skylark thought fast on possible solutions he could take to get out of his scenario. He assumed that Cavallone was going to keep him tied up in the back while he drove them to some secluded spot somewhere, but to the smaller teen's surprise, Cavallone started to unwind the whip from around him.

Although he was confused, as soon as he felt his hands come free, and saw Cavallone move into the backseat with him, he sent a hard right hook to the older man's jaw. Even with the ferocious punch, though, Cavallone didn't lose any momentum and was able to grab his flying fists the next second with both of his hands. Hibari growled and tried to tear his hands away from the other while using his legs to kick the man above him in any way he could, but Cavallone effortlessly straddled his waist the next second and held onto his fists with ease.

It was that next moment that the infuriated prefect saw the older blond lick the blood that accumulated from his split lip (Hibari felt slight satisfaction from the sight of the injury). For reasons he couldn't even fathom, the skylark felt his eyes rest on the other's lips afterwards for a second too long.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Hibari tried to think of a way of escaping the taller man's clutches again, but Cavallone's words stopped him the next second. Confusion lit up in the dark-haired teen's eyes as the husky tone, and the note of care in the other's voice, made his stomach stir with a feeling he couldn't describe then. Just what was getting into him?

The weird emotion he was feeling was replaced by complete disdain the next second, though, when he felt Cavallone grab hold of both of his wrists with one of his big hands, and the other brought the most humiliating handcuffs the prefect had ever seen out of the pocket of his jacket. The handcuffs were lined with soft velvet, and Hibari scowled at the meaning behind those cuffs. He had mistaken Cavallone's concern in his previous words as concern for his actual wellbeing, when, in actuality, Cavallone just didn't want to damage him because he was just some pleasure toy for the other to abuse when he felt like it. Why else would the other buy him such humiliating handcuffs? He was just dressing him up like some sex toy!

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari hissed ferociously as he tried to struggle out of the older man's grip agailn, but it was all in vain. Before the prefect knew it, the handcuffs were snuggly around his wrists, and he was chained to the inner handle of the door behind him with his arms bent at the elbows beside his head.

Hibari just growled menacingly as he assumed that Cavallone was mainly doing this so that he wouldn't get loose and kill him when the older man started driving them to a secluded location, but the skylark's eyes widened in horror the next second when he saw Cavallone close the back door behind him and face him again.

No…way…

Absolute fury and loathing contorted the skylark's features then as he tried to pull his hands out of the handcuffs with all of his might. There was no way he was going to allow this to happen! There was no way he was going to let Cavallone publicly humiliate him like this! The handcuffs were bad enough, but this was just too much.

"We're in a public place, Cavallone," Hibari hissed out then in scalding vehemence as he glared at the other with absolute hatred. "If you wish to live, I suggest you rethink your plans. I won't let you humiliate me like this…"

* * *

There it was. That one sentence; that one threat. They were the same words that he told his enemies. Still, Dino thought they meant something else when Kyouya said them to him, and, yet, there were times when this conviction faltered. Although he had thought about his gift long and hard, he had to wonder now if it was demeaning in a way. He had only thought of making it easier on Kyouya by sparing him the marks that other people could see. Or...or was he trying to hide his own crimes?

Dino felt his doubts and the fears rise. This wasn't the moment for that. This was his one last chance to show Kyouya how he truly felt about him. He could not succumb to doubts. He needed to be strong and sure and confident. Strength was the only virtue Kyouya respected. He would make his love understand. That was the only way to defeat his own doubts once and for all.

With renewed will power, he turned and shut the door behind him. When he turned back, the skylark's eyes went wide with realization. He struggled once more, pulling on the handcuffs. If this were his whip, Kyouya's wrists would definitely be sore now, and maybe bleeding already! Dino was glad he had the cuffs made then.

The security lights of the parking lot lit the car enough so that Dino saw the violent fire in Kyouya's eyes when he tried to intimidate him. This was all part of their game; the first steps of their intimate dance. Dino never heeded the warnings or the threats. If he had, where would they be? Kyouya never said he wanted this, and yet, Dino was always able to elicit sounds of pleasure from him, and always see the skylark's 'pearl-like' evidence of the rapture. Because of that, Dino always lived another day to do it again.

Dino leaned forward then, looming over the skylark.

"The parking lot is removed from the street, and you're way beneath eye level. No one can tell," he explained softly. A smirk crept onto his face then, and his voice turned husky. "They will only know what's going on by the rocking of this car..." As he said this, he changed his position slightly to rub his still hard member against Kyouya's.

He stroked the younger man's chest then, brushing over the nipples through the fabric of his button down shirt. Immediately, he felt the tiny nubs harden and rise to meet his touch.

"You know you want this, Kyouya...I will give it to you...I will give you everything you need, because I love you." His voice was low and husky as he said this. He looked deeply into Kyouya's eyes then, trying to make him see the truth and the depth of his feelings.

* * *

Cavallone's words of encouragement did little to ease Hibari's apprehension and the humiliation he felt then. If people saw the car rocking back and forth, some of them would probably come over to investigate (since herbivores loved to congregate) or call the police for the public indecency they were causing. The last thing he needed was for people to see him in such a state.

All those thoughts flew out the window the next second, though, when the skylark felt Cavallone shift and rub their hard members together through their clothing. The raven-haired teen's instincts took over for a fraction of a second as an involuntary hiss left his lips at the wonderful movement, and his back slightly arched, so that his groin would press further into Cavallone's for better friction. A second later, though, Hibari was able to control himself again, and he pressed himself into the leather-covered backseat, as if he could merge into the material to get away from the dominating bronco above him.

But, in the next moment, Cavallone was stroking his chest through his school uniform; the taller man's adept fingers brushing the prefect's nipples in just a way that he made electricity shoot through the smaller teen's body. As he heard the blond man's next words— words that were dripping in husky desire and some other emotion Hibari couldn't put his finger on—the young skylark found his breath beginning to quicken from apprehension and want, and his body start to flush with embarrassment and need. He hated these moments the most, the moments where his body was drowning in confusion and contradictions, and with Cavallone actually calling him out on it.

When he heard the end of the other's sentence, though, Hibari couldn't stop himself from stiffening as his eyes widened in slight surprise. He had heard those familiar three words time and time again from the bucking horse, and they were usually during the moments where Cavallone was in the middle of dominating him. This was the first time he had heard those three, confusing, ambiguous words uttered without Cavallone inside him. Just what did that mean?

"You keep saying those words, Cavallone," Hibari growled out, but his voice came out more breathless and weak than what he desired as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the taller man. "Those three words…their meaning…"

Hibari paused for a second as his pride caught up with his mouth. Admitting to not understanding something was just as weak as giving up, in his opinion, but yet, he had been confused about the meaning behind those three words for such a long time now. Everyone in the world seemed to be going on about this 'love' thing, and even his favorite music artists devoted most of their time to it, but it was something that had always been an enigma to him. He had grown up in a cold, abusive family for most of his early years, and then, when he went to live with his grandfather, the elder was just as cold. At least his grandfather was insightful and wise, and he wasn't abusive like his parents had been, but that didn't stop the older man from being hard on him and teaching him the ways of becoming strong and independent. Cavallone was the one that was cleaving through those ways his grandfather had taught him, which was probably why the prefect was always confused around him, and didn't know how to counter his…strange, yet pleasurable, advances. Hibari knew that the subject of 'love' wasn't something his grandfather would be able to tell him about, since he had always told him to seek out a mate that was just as strong as he was to ensure strong children (even though Hibari really didn't want any). And bringing up the subject with someone else was demeaning and embarrassing. That meant that the only way he could decipher this confusing word was to ask the man that was supposedly dishing it out to him, right?

"…The meaning of those words…alludes me," Hibari finished at last with a twinge of irritation at his lack of knowledge; his eyes shining in the confusion he felt.

* * *

As always, Kyouya's body reacted easily to his ministrations. He was arching into his touch, hissing softly. A rosy shine flushed those pale cheeks. With every second, the young skylark became more beautiful, and Dino couldn't get enough of the sight.

His last words affected Kyouya visibly. Did he get through to him finally? There seemed to be surprise in the other's eyes. Had he finally listened to what he had said? Kyouya started out answering something, but stopped. His lips became a thin line, like he willed them closed with all of his might.

Questioningly, Dino looked at Kyouya, giving him the time he needed to formulate his thoughts. He saw the confusion and indecision in the skylark's eyes. Dino had stopped all movement to let the other one think. When he finally finished his sentence, though, the bronco was abashed.

If Kyouya didn't understand the meaning of that word, that meant he didn't love him back, right? Or...or maybe he did and just didn't know it? And if Kyouya didn't know the meaning of the word, what did that tell him about the other's past? It wasn't like Kyouya was very forth coming with facts on himself, so Dino knew very little about him. It must have been a bleak past indeed if the skylark never had known love. And maybe this explained a lot about the lone skylark.

Dino felt a pain in his heart as he thought about what Kyouya must have missed out on. How was he to explain the concept of love to someone who had no idea about it, and wasn't into discussing feelings anyway? He felt like he couldn't. Dino just went with what his gut was telling him, and it demanded to take the one he loved into his arms and make him understand.

Wrapping his arms around Kyouya, he lifted him slightly to hug him close as he looked into his confused, cobalt depths.

"I'll show you, my love," he whispered thickly as his hand moved up to cradle the back of the other's neck. He kissed Kyouya tenderly on the lips.

Usually the two of them would be pumped up after a fight, and Dino would be rough and demanding. Of course, he'd take proper care of his smaller love, but there was very little tenderness involved in their passionate, lust dominated play. Tonight, though, the bronco would take his time and make sweet love to the skylark.

He moved his lips softly against Kyouya's then, before he let them wander along the other's jaw and to his neck. He didn't try to kiss the younger man fully like he wanted, yet. His first try had almost cost him his tongue, and he had become way more careful since then. Still, he planned on tasting the other one fully tonight, and planned on showing him how good it felt when you kissed the one you loved.

* * *

The next moment, Hibari felt strong arms wrap around him and lift his torso up a bit until he was pressed flush against Cavallone's chest. Blinking in even more confusion, the skylark just stared up into mesmerizing, caramel orbs as the warmth of the other entered through his clothing. To him, it looked like Cavallone's eyes were laden with a twinge of sadness, and he didn't understand why. Of all the things he could be feeling, why sadness in that moment?

Before the prefect could think too long on that thought, he heard the taller man's words, and felt a hand creep up to cradle the back of his neck. Cavallone's voice was thick with the same emotion Hibari hadn't been able to understand for as long as he had known the other, and it made him wonder if that was supposed to be 'love'.

But, yet again, his thoughts were cut short the next moment when he felt Cavallone press his lips gently up against his own. Hibari stiffened, and his eyes widened exponentially as the bucking horse closed his eyes with a sense of satisfaction. He had felt this same sensation before, with Cavallone pressing his lips against his own, that is, but it wasn't the same sensation at the same time. Every time the other had kissed him, it had been hard and forceful, but now it was the complete opposite; almost sickeningly so. Just why was he being so gentle? It wasn't like he was going to break!

A mix of a light gasp and growl left the smaller teen's throat as he felt Cavallone draw away and kiss along his jawline and down his neck before he could contemplate on biting those lips in warning, like he had always done before. The gentleness of the other was uncalled for, in his opinion, and completely alien to him, so it wasn't any surprise how weird he felt then. Even with the new sensation, though, his body still reacted in the same way it always had whenever Cavallone dominated him. The mixture of pleasure and disdain was there like always, which only proved to confuse the prefect all the more. Was this 'gentleness' that Cavallone was showing him 'love', or was it something else? Just why was this so different from the other times?

As the skylark thought over this a little more, and felt Cavallone begin to caress his neck with his tongue, he couldn't help but detest this new scenario he found himself in all the more as he struggled to keep a light moan at bay. Being gentle was another form of showing weakness. That's what his grandfather had always taught him. Cavallone knew his mentality towards this as well, and yet he was being gentle with him now of all times. Was this pity? He just couldn't understand. Was this just another way to further humiliate him?! It didn't help that he was actually facing the other now when Cavallone was doing his thing. Usually, Hibari would be facing away when Cavallone was dominating him, which had actually helped to make the situation bearable in the past. This whole thing was beyond the point of humiliation to the extent that it was becoming cruel and unusual punishment.

Hissing in anger, Hibari tried to move away from the gentle licks by turning his head away from the other, but that only gave Cavallone more access. Growling in his irritation, the ebony-haired teen brought his head back to its original position, noticed that one of Cavallone's ears was level with his mouth, and didn't hesitate to deliver a hard, vindictive bite to the appendage. It wasn't any surprise when the older man yelped at the feeling and immediately drew away from him to stare down at him in astonishment then.

"I don't want your pity, Cavallone…" Hibari hissed out scathingly then as an angry fire burned behind his eyes. "Stop treating me as weak, and stop this nonsense altogether or I'll bite you to death. We're still in public."

In Hibari's mind, this was the bronco's final warning.

* * *

Beneath his lips, Dino felt the quick pulse, the rush of Kyouya's blood. His lips parted to taste the soft skin with his tongue. The skylark's taste was as contradictory as he was himself. There was the taste of cool metal that Dino supposed came from the tonfa, and then there was the warm, comforting taste of green tea. As his tongue played over the skin, Kyouya turned his head, giving him more room. This made Dino sigh in satisfaction. His love liked what he did!

He had just pressed his lips to the skin to softly suck on a patch that he had just licked when Kyouya growled. Next thing he knew, the other's head snapped back and he was bitten in the ear; hard! Dino couldn't stop the pained yelp or the instinctive withdrawal from other then.

In his surprise, Dino let Kyouya drop back onto the seat and rubbed his sore ear as he looked at him. This definitely wasn't the first, and hopefully it wasn't the last, bruise he got during their game. This just meant he had left himself open and got what he deserved for that.

Once more, the young prefect threw threats his way. What Dino heard, though, wasn't the demand to stop in his actions; what he heard was that he was being too gentle. He could change that for the time being, at least.

"I never would treat you as weak. You're one of the strongest people I know," he declared as his voice turned soft and husky again. "If you need it rougher, I can give that to you, too. Just ask and I'll deliver."

Not caring for the consequences that were sure to follow, Dino ripped open Kyouya's button-down shirt. Cupping the skylark's chin with his hand, he pushed it back enough to get the full expanse of the other's soft neck as a playing field, while making sure the other couldn't bite him again. Now it was his turn. He returned the vicious bite with a nip at the sensitive area close to the collarbone, and left a colorful love bite next to it, where a shirt was sure to hide it later.

His free hand was stroking the now naked expanse of the chest, in the meanwhile. He searched out a nipple next, twirling it between thumb and forefinger until it was hard. Dino set the skylark's chin free then as he bent to bite the little, hardened nub, and rub his hard on against Kyouya's once more. His teeth tortured the little peak as his fingers rubbed and tugged at the other one.

* * *

The bucking horses' words stirred that familiar, yet uncomfortably pleasant feeling in Hibari's stomach again as he stared up at the taller man, the skylark's eyes and mouth still set in his anger. When Cavallone's voice became soft and husky again, his caramel eyes twinkling with a playful darkness that Hibari was familiar with as well, the prefect wasn't sure on what to expect next.

When he felt his school uniform being ripped open—buttons flying in all directions as his chest was exposed to the air—Hibari could only blink in a mixture of surprise, disdain, and, to his chagrin, _arousal_ at the atrocity Cavallone had just committed against school property in front of him. There was no going back now. He would officially kill the man when this was all over.

Although the dark-haired teen was set in his ways now, those same thoughts flew out the metaphorical window when a hand grabbed his chin and pushed it upwards. The skylark growled and grunted at the movement, but he understood why Cavallone had done it. The blond probably didn't want him to rip his ear off now for destroying his shirt.

In the next instant, all thought left Hibari completely when he felt a bite to his neck right above the collar bone. The younger man gasped at the slight pain that coursed through his nerves then, before he bit into his lip and tried to strangle a following moan as Cavallone began to suck on his neck. The prefect was doing a good job of keeping himself quiet, but when Cavallone's free hand started stroking his chest around the same time, and the taller man began tweaking one of his nipples, Hibari couldn't stifle the gasp that left his throat again as his torso automatically arched off the seat cushion to press into Cavallone's digits.

The embarrassed skylark wanted Cavallone to stop, and tried to get his mouth to utter the syllables, but all that left his mouth was a loud moan when he felt the taller man let go of his chin, bite into the nipple he had been teasing, and rub their hard groins together simultaneously. Hibari's thought process after that became muddled as he felt the bucking horse begin to lavish both of his nipples with attention; the older man's tongue, teeth, and fingers sending pleasurable waves down the prefect's spine as the young teen felt his pants becoming more restricting by the moment.

Light gasps continued to make their way out of the skylark's mouth at the attention, despite the younger man's attempt to stifle them. His breathing was becoming harder, and his arms were stiffening above his head as they still halfheartedly tried to break loose from the handcuffs surrounding them. He wanted to beat the living crap out of Cavallone in that exact moment, and yet, he didn't want to stop the man from doing what he was doing. Hibari hated feeling so torn in two.

* * *

Kyouya kept quiet pretty long, but Dino knew his sensitive areas. He knew what turned the skylark on. The other's chest rose, begging for more attention, and a sweet gasp escaped those soft lips. A shiver ran down Dino's spine when his biting and rubbing elicited a real moan. The sound was the sweetest music he had ever heard. Dino never got tired of it.

Soothingly, he licked the tortured nub before he bit the other one, suckling and nibbling it alternatively, while his fingers played with the first. He knew exactly how far to tweak, and how hard to tug to make it hurt and still feel good. It was a fine line, but Dino was experienced enough. Satisfied, he felt Kyouya get even harder when he rubbed against him once more. He felt himself dripping with desire, but tonight was about Kyouya and making him feel good.

Dino blew cooling breath at a sore, abused nipple, teasing it with his tongue then. He let his hand wander lower, shifting a bit, so his hand could stroke the hard bulge in the younger man's pants. The bronco growled deep in his throat at the feeling. He laid his palm flat against the hard shaft he felt underneath the fabric then, and rubbed up and down.

"Sooo hard... sooo neeedy...," Dino whispered huskily as he looked up at Kyouya. Usually the skylark would do everything in his might to turn away from the bronco, facing the other way when he did these things to him. Tonight, Dino wanted to see the pleasure reflected in his face. He wanted to see what he usually only heard. "Those tight pants feel really bad, huh? I really should free you..." The bronco chuckled at the furious reaction he got then.

The confined space of the backseat of his car didn't make his next move all that easy, but he was willing to try. As Dino lifted his hips enough to open Kyouya's pants, he then arched up against the roof of the car. With one foot on the floor and one knee on the cushion, he managed to give himself enough room to pull the pants down from the struggling skylark's legs. Before the other could try to kick his bent knees where they would hurt the most, he captured Kyouya's legs tightly with his own again, and leaned down to kiss the hard flesh that was barely held in check by the boxer briefs underneath. His own gaze was dark and lustful as he looked up again at Kyouya.

* * *

What Cavallone was doing to his nipples should have been considered against the law, Hibari thought, as the taller man alternated between which peaks he abused with his mouth and fingers. At least, if it was illegal, it might have made the taller man reconsider the madness he was putting the young skylark through. The smaller teen couldn't hold back the noises of pleasure he was making (although he was trying to be as quiet as possible, he had still let out a loud moan when Cavallone rubbed their groins together again), and he absolutely hated the fact that Cavallone was making him feel this way in the first place.

When a blast of cool breath hit one of his nipples, Hibari let out a light, surprised gasp, and a small shudder ran down his body at the feeling as Cavallone's tongue began to tease his abused flesh. The prefect squirmed under the ministrations as he then felt the blond man's hand move lightly down his skin until he was cupping his clothed erection.

Another light gasp left Hibari's lips then at the feeling. With a sexy growl, Cavallone placed his hand flat against the younger teen's erection, and started rubbing up and down, the friction from the hand, coupled with the fabric, causing coarse vibrations to travel up the dark-haired skylark's shaft.

"A-Ah!" The most embarrassing of cries escaped the imprisoned prefect as warmth and pleasure mixed in his lower half and spread to his twisting stomach.

It didn't help that Cavallone's next words were husky and a bit teasing as well. Because of that, Hibari was able to regain his anger through the pleasure he felt at the moment to glare furiously down at the man who was planning on taking the next step in this diabolically embarrassing scenario.

The bucking horse wasn't fazed, and only chuckled at his expression, though, before he lifted his hips off of Hibari's to start undoing the prefect's pants. Seeing the opportunity to pay back the other (or to at least make things difficult for Cavallone), Hibari started struggling, his whole body moving back and forth as he tried to break out of his chains through sheer force. It was bad enough that Cavallone had gotten this far, but now Hibari really couldn't afford for things to go beyond this point. His pride depended on it.

When the taller man lifted his whole lower body off of his legs to start sliding the skylark's pants down, Hibari started thrashing like nothing else. To his chagrin, the only thing that was stopping him from effectively kicking Cavallone's knees (as tempting as it was to kick the horse where it hurt, he knew kicking a man's most sensitive parts was beyond low for his pride) was the fact that his legs were caught up in the lowering fabric of his pants.

To Hibari's great disappointment, Cavallone finally took off his pants and was now straddling the prefect's legs with his own again. What surprised the skylark, though, was when he felt a kiss through the fabric of his tight boxer-briefs, right on top of his hard on. The raven-haired teen made a choking noise as he saw Cavallone stare heatedly up at him like an incubus over its next meal. It took every ounce of control not to spit on the other's face then. Such actions were typical of herbivores when they were placed in a similar situation, though, so Hibari would never bring himself down to that. All he did was glare spitefully back into those dark caramel orbs as his lips formed into a scowl of pure disgust.

* * *

"So much defiance in your eyes," Dino rasped huskily when Kyouya glared daggers at him, "and yet your body shows your true feelings." To emphasize his point, he let his thumb brush the now wet spot where he had just kissed Kyouya. "Just give into your feelings. I won't betray them. I will never betray you," he whispered sincerely.

He knew his next moves would be a little more risky, but to be able to do what he wanted, there was no way around it. Still keeping the skylark's legs in a tight grip with his own, he pulled the boxer briefs down to the other's thighs. Hoping the fabric would keep the younger man's legs restrained enough, he arched up against the car roof once more, only this time, he pulled Kyouya's legs out from under him and scooted up against the door as he pulled the underpants off.

This was the moment he had dreaded the most, and sure enough, as soon as the restraining fabric came off, Kyouya kicked him hard in the chest. Gritting his teeth, Dino reacted fast despite the pain, caught the other's foot before it could do more damage, and pressed his hand against the other knee to force the reluctant prefect's legs apart. Scooting forward then, he made sure the skylark had no chance to close his legs again. He pushed the foot he had caught to the top of the backrest then, while he draped the other leg over his own that was supported against the floor, holding it against his body with his arm.

Only now could Dino fully appreciate the view. Kyouya's pale, and well-toned body was spread before him like a feast; all of his soft, naked skin calling out to him. The bound and seething skylark turned him on like nothing else. It was the sweetest sin.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," he whispered as his heart pounded like crazy in his chest. All Dino could think about was to make this strong, independent man his own; to possess him body and soul.

Still keeping the other's leg in check with his arm, his hand wrapped around the skylark's straining member, slowly stroking it. Keeping his gaze on Kyouya's furious, fiery eyes, Dino leaned down to kiss the wet tip then, his tongue snaking out to tease the weeping slit.

* * *

Hibari's eyes flashed in dismay and defiance when he heard Cavallone's next words. As he glanced down towards his undergarments, he noticed that there was a wet spot from the precum he was beginning to shed, and when the older man brushed up against it with his thumb, Hibari had to bite his lip and strangle back another pleasured whimper. Why did everything have to feel so intense whenever Cavallone did this to him? It always rendered him defenseless against the bucking horses' onslaught; almost like he really wanted it to happen.

When he heard the last of Cavallone's statement, the skylark's eyes flashed with anger. He wouldn't betray him? Wasn't this moment proof enough that he was a hypocrite in his statement? Hibari knew for sure that he didn't want to have sex in a public parking lot, and Cavallone knew this, and yet, here they were with Hibari chained up against his will and Cavallone doing what he wished. That was every form of betrayal, wasn't it?

"You're full of it, Cava—" Hibari hissed out the next second, but his words were cut off by Cavallone's next movements. Before the young prefect knew it, the older man was positioning himself in such a way that he could slip off Hibari's underwear without the smaller teen being able to move his legs during the process. Shame enveloped the dark-haired prefect as he witnessed Cavallone do this while he lay there, practically helpless.

Seeing as his pride wouldn't stand for such a notion, the moment that his boxer-briefs were off, Hibari sent a strong, powerful kick directly into Cavallone's chest. With a smirk of satisfaction, the skylark heard the bronco grunt from the impact, but before he could send another kick the older man's way, Cavallone was able to adapt to the moment and restrain his legs. Hibari struggled in the other man's hold, but he couldn't break free.

To make matters even worse then, Cavallone began eyeing him like a piece of candy. He had always felt uncomfortable during these moments with the other. He always felt so…vulnerable and weak; and he absolutely loathed it! And it only felt worse when he heard the blond man's 'compliment'. How degrading was that?! It was bad enough that he was in this scenario in the first place, but now Cavallone was complimenting him as if he were a woman!

Glaring furiously at the other now, and about ready to snarl multiple insults at him, Hibari was caught completely unaware the next moment when he saw one of Cavallone's hands come down to grasp his straining member and begin stroking it. A mixture of a gasp and a choking noise left the prefect's mouth before he bit his lip again and glared back at Cavallone, like he had been doing previously. He was trying hard not to show how amazing the other's touches felt against his heated skin then as the older man's eyes met his.

But, it seemed his glaring had no effect on Cavallone (it never seemed to, much to his annoyance), and the older man did the most unexpected thing next; he bent down to kiss the tip of Hibari's wet member.

Almost immediately, the skylark stiffened in shock. When the surprise subsided the next second, though, he tried to get away from the other, but Cavallone still had a good hold on him. This was completely absurd! Why on earth would Cavallone want to do something so disgusting?! The taller blond had never done anything like this before, and now, Hibari had no choice but to watch as Cavallone began licking the head of his erection.

"Y-You're…" Hibari accidentally stuttered out breathlessly as he squirmed under the pleasurable shudders Cavallone's actions were stirring within him, "…disgusting."

Hibari couldn't watch this anymore. Feeling shame like nothing else, the younger teen closed his eyes and looked away from the taller man as he tried to fight the pleasure and the warmth that was beginning to spread through his lower region again.

* * *

Dino smiled in satisfaction as he heard the slight stutter, the hitching breath. No matter what Kyouya said, he liked it. While he watched on, those beautifully mysterious eyes closed. This made Dino sad. He wanted to see the pleasure build in them; he wanted to see which color they were when Kyouya was lost to passion.

He licked around the head, wetting it even more. Kissing the tip again, he opened his lips then. Sliding down until the whole head of the other's erection was in his mouth, he softly sucked. Only when Kyouya couldn't keep it in anymore, and emitted a moan, did he stop. With a lewd slurping sound, he let go and smiled up at the skylark like the cat that ate the canary.

"If what I do is so repulsive, then tell me why you are moaning like that?" He chuckled softly. "Just enjoy what I do to you."

Dino took a small tube from one of his pockets then before he removed the parka, careful not to give Kyouya the chance to kick him again. Coating his fingers with the gel from the tube, he bent down once more to lick at the hot, straining length, slicking it up some more.

"I know, I will," he rasped as his slick fingers wormed their way between the skylark's firm back cheeks, rubbing the tight entrance gently.

With a low growl, Dino took Kyouya's hot, hard flesh in his mouth again, slowly gliding down until he swallowed him whole. At the same time, one finger breached the other's ring muscle, burying itself as deep as it would go. The bronco growled once more at the tight feeling around his finger, and the taste of his young lover. The need to possess Kyouya grew so strongly that it became painful then. His own member was straining against the restricting fabric still caging it, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the young skylark before him; to shower him with his love, drown him in his passion, and make his desires rise until he lost all thoughts of resistance.

* * *

Despite how disgusted Hibari thought Cavallone should be by his own actions, the taller blond still continued to lick around the head of the prefect's erection. The light dance of the tongue sent fluttering waves of pleasure down Hibari's pulsing shaft, and made his stomach jitter in a slightly uncomfortable way. The sensation was so new to the skylark that he didn't know what to think.

Before Hibari could even try getting used to the feeling, though (he was still revolted by the very thought of what Cavallone was doing to him), he felt the other's tongue stop for a short second. Within that second, Hibari automatically began to fidget uncomfortably, almost missing the feeling in a way, despite how weird and gross it was. But, before he could actually admit to missing the feeling, he felt a light kiss being placed to the tip of his length before Cavallone took the whole head of Hibari's shaft into his mouth.

A strangled cry emitted from the skylark's throat as he bit his lip hard to keep it in the next second. His eyes widened at the intense heat that surrounded the top part of his erection then, and he felt his hips involuntarily try to arch upwards into that heat, but they were held back by the hold Cavallone had on his legs. Hibari wondered why Cavallone was going to such lengths to do this, but those thoughts were immediately forgotten when he felt the older man suck on him.

Waves of pleasure rippled down his length like the eddies of a river as Cavallone went to work sucking on the prefect's tip. Coupled with the intense warmth, Hibari was finding it so hard to keep the noises he was making at bay that he finally let out a low moan. Embarrassed beyond belief, but thankful that Cavallone had actually stopped, Hibari wondered on what to do with himself in that moment. His body still had a bit of fight in it, but even he could tell that his efforts would be halfhearted at best if he tried, and he was so used to not seeing Cavallone's face during these sexual moments that Hibari didn't know if he should try to hide his face away from the other in order to help alleviate how uncomfortable he felt. But, if he did that, wouldn't hiding away be the equivalent to running away? Hibari couldn't stand such a thought.

The bucking horses' next words sent irritating waves through the caged skylark. Deciding to open his eyes then to glare at the amused man, he saw Cavallone take a tube out of his coat pocket. Eyes widening in recognition, Hibari felt himself immediately tense up at the sight of the gel that he didn't notice Cavallone remove his parka at the same time. If things kept continuing as they were, that meant that he'd actually have to face the taller man directly when he dominated him. Hibari began to wonder if it was possible to die from humiliation.

As Cavallone began to slick his fingers up, Hibari growled out a warning to try and make him stop, but, as usual, Cavallone's listening skills were like that of a two-year-old with ADD, so he wasn't paid any mind to. Instead, what Hibari got in return was another intense lick all the way up his shaft, and the feeling of a finger breaching his backside to rub gentle circles at his entrance.

An embarrassing, light, shuddering gasp left the dark-haired teen's lips. The feeling that the finger was providing wasn't foreign at all, but Hibari knew it was something he would never get used to. It was such a weird and intrusive feeling, but it always made his heart hammer faster, his blood quicken, and his body shudder in unwanted anticipation. When would this just be over?

Closing his eyes as he felt his body begin to shiver at the other man's touches, they flew right open the next second when he felt Cavallone take him into his mouth again, but this time, the taller man didn't stop at the head; he kept going.

"A-Ah! Ah!" Hibari let out with a startled cry before he made a strangled noise of pain when he felt Cavallone push his entire finger into him at the same time. Hibari was used to the feeling of being taken right away, but he would never get over the burning the quick intrusion caused in his backside. Even with the painful burning sensation, though, the skylark could feel his member twitch in a twisted sort of pleasure, and more beads of precum dribble down his length through the intense heat of Cavallone's mouth. Hibari bit his lip against both drastically intense feelings, his body unsure of if he should stiffen in pain or shudder in pleasure. It made such a delicious conundrum that Hibari found himself enjoying the feeling, despite how hard he was biting into his lip, and how his inner walls were beginning to spasm around Cavallone's finger.

When the bronco growled the next second, it practically put the prefect over the edge as the vibrations traveled down his length. Hibari let go of his now bleeding lip then to let out a low, shuddering moan as his mind started to get foggy. He could tell then that the pleasure was really starting to get to him. Pretty soon, even he wouldn't resist…

* * *

Dino moaned around the hard length buried in his mouth as Kyouya's taste filled him. The unique aroma of the young skylark was like a heady red wine to him, ripe and full of different notes he yearned to explore some more; just like he wanted to explore more about the skylark himself.

In his mouth, Kyouya's member twitched, while the inner muscles constricted and rippled around his finger. Dino growled low at the sensation. He shed his own pearly tears of painful desire at these feelings. His length was aching to bury itself in Kyouya's tightness, to feel those same muscles clamp around him and take him into heaven.

Trying to get a hold on himself, Dino looked up, but only to see the younger man's lips part in a moan; the lower lip colored in blood. Even though his eyes were closed, Kyouya's face looked tortured and blissful at the same time. New heat flooded Dino's system. He wanted more. He wanted to hear more of those delicious moans. He needed to see more of Kyouya's reactions to his ministrations.

He pulled his lips back, his finger almost out of the skylark before he pumped it back in and sucked in the whole length once more. He set a slow pace then, moving up and down, using his tongue on the head, and alternately pressing it against the throbbing vein on the underside of Kyouya's cock. At the same time, the bronco was up to two fingers inside the other, scissoring them.

Only when Dino was sure the dangerous young prefect was lost to passion, did he finally let go of the ankle he had kept in a tight hold until then. His hand stroked along the inside of the leg down to the inner thigh. His big hand then pressed the leg against the backrest while he sucked on Kyouya's shaft. At the same time, he pushed in his two fingers as deep as they could go, curling them to expertly hit his love's sweet spot.

Kyouya never said he wanted this, but the way he reacted, the sweet moans, they were answer enough, right? He would make sure that his younger love would enjoy this, and would never forget how good it felt. Dino's eyes were glued to Kyouya's face; he wanted to see every minute change in his love's features. He knew the skylark hated to face him as he made love to him. This might well be the only time they did it like that, so he needed to burn it into his memory forever.

* * *

Another low growl left Cavallone's throat to travel down his shaft, making Hibari shiver and tighten his muscles around the taller man's finger. The prefect's mind felt so muddled then, and that only became worse once Cavallone moved his finger almost all the way out of him the next second and then thrust them back into him; the blond man sucking on his length at the same time. A short cry of surprise left the skylark's lips at the intense feeling he was receiving from his most sensitive areas. His backside still burned, but as soon as Cavallone started thrusting his finger into him at a steady pace, the feeling was replaced with mild pleasure. And when that feeling was coupled with Cavallone sucking on his whole length then, Hibari felt like the breath had been knocked out of him.

The intensity only increased after that, and Hibari found himself squirming and unwillingly mewling with intense pleasure as Cavallone's actions began to turn his prideful brain into mush. He had no idea that a mere tongue and finger, of all things, could cause such a reaction in him.

As Cavallone started doing indescribable things to the prefect's length, the smaller teen began to wonder if he was dreaming (or should he say having a nightmare? It was hard to think at this point). The taller man's movements were in perfect synchronization, and Hibari found his toes beginning to curl as heat and pleasure began to build up within his abdomen with each lick, suck, and thrust.

When a second finger was forced into his tight heat, another mixed cry of pleasure and pain tumbled from his mouth. The second intrusion felt weird as Cavallone began to scissor him, and Hibari's insides were burning from the abruptness of the action, but that didn't take away from the pleasure the pain still gave him; it only added to it.

Hibari was so lost in the throes of passion that he barely felt the bucking horse stroke his inner thigh before pressing his leg into the seat. The dark-haired teen was only curious about the slight movement for a second, because the next instant, Cavallone's two fingers were thrusting into him deeply while he sucked hard on his length at the same time. As those long fingers curled at the last second and hit his sweet spot, Hibari arched from the overwhelming pleasure that consumed him. A loud scream of rapture was ripped from his lips as the mixture of the two intense feelings brought him to an early release. Flashing white colored his vision as the skylark's muscles coiled from the immense orgasm, and then finally relaxed, bringing the smaller teen down from his high with panting breath. That had been the strongest orgasm the prefect had ever experienced, and he didn't know what to think or how to feel for not lasting as long as he usually did. All he could feel at the moment was blissful satisfaction.

* * *

The moment his fingers hit Kyouya's prostate dead on, the prefect's body arched up, thrusting his hard flesh deep into Dino's mouth. Only experience kept the bronco from choking then. As the skylark's inner muscles clamped and rippled around his fingers in orgasm, his mouth was flooded by his seed.

Dino swallowed the essence hungrily, while his eyes were glued to Kyouya's face, which was caught up in rapture. He had never looked more beautiful than at that moment.

The bronco sucked and continued to move his fingers to draw out his lover's orgasm for as long as possible. Only when the skylark sank back into the cushion did he release the sagging flesh from his mouth.

Kyouya's features were shining with a satisfied bliss. Dino felt incredibly good at seeing his love had enjoyed it this much, but it wasn't over yet, not by far.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are in your ecstasy. You turn me on like nothing else...So incredibly hot," Dino rasped.

He knew this would get a reaction from the skylark, but that was calculated. Licking the flaccid member once more, Dino used Kyouya's relaxed state to bury his third digit inside the tight channel in preparation of what was to come.

Eyes shining dark with desire, he looked up at the squirming skylark as he moved all three fingers in and out. "Soon, Kyouya...soon you'll be mine..."

It actually hurt to wait any longer, but the bronco held himself in check with steely willpower. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Kyouya because the younger man wasn't fully prepared. Their initial fighting was something else. They hurt each other then, but that was part of the game. This was the moment when the games were over. He loved Kyouya and needed to become one with him, and because he loved him, he needed to take care of him and make this as good for him as possible.

With Kyouya's cramping ring-muscles finally relaxing around his three, thick fingers, it indicated that Kyouya's body had finally adjusted to his intrusion. Once more, he pushed them in deep and curled them, hitting the other's sweet spot before he removed them completely to prepare himself.

* * *

Cavallone's words shattered whatever satisfactory peace Hibari felt as the irritated prefect, who felt completely boneless at the moment from his post-orgasm high, glared down at the taller man. The skylark felt that the edge that he usually had in his glare was lackluster, though, because it was hard to summon energy into being angry at the moment, or think clearly, for that matter.

The younger teen's mind was still a bit muddled, and he was just beginning to wonder if Cavallone had actually _swallowed _his semen after his orgasm (he didn't notice a mess anywhere like there usually was), but before he could think too much on this, he felt Cavallone's tongue lick up the underside of his member again. A light gasp left his bloody lips, followed by a shudder at the touch, before the prefect relaxed again. Why did he have to feel so weak? Why wasn't he resisting anymore?

Before the raven-haired teen could muster the energy to try and make things difficult for the older man again, he felt a third finger being pushed into his entrance to join with its two partners. The feeling was abrupt and just as intrusive as the other two fingers had been, but it stretched Hibari out farther than before. It wasn't a surprise when a pained scream flew from his mouth, and his whole body stiffened at the touch. The pain was immeasurable, and without Cavallone pleasuring him like before, all Hibari could feel was that pain. Despite this, though, the skylark could feel his flaccid length stir into life as Cavallone began to move his fingers in and out of him at a steady pace; foreboding, lust-filled words tumbling from the blond man's lips.

"C-Cavallone…" Hibari gasped out then as the pain started to recede into a slight discomfort, the younger teen not knowing why he had said the bucking horses' name, or where he wanted to go with his words, but it didn't matter the next second when he felt those three fingers curl and hit his sweet spot again. "A-Aah!"

Hibari felt all the breath leave his body at the intensity, his erection now at half-mast from the taller man's actions. Before the skylark could blink, though, he felt those same fingers leave him. Feeling absolutely empty now, and slightly frustrated, the dark-haired teen glared down at the other to see that Cavallone had thrown off his shirt (it was now hanging off of the front seat next to the excited blond), showing off his tattooed body, and had lowered his pants and boxer briefs down enough that the older man's erection was now free. Hibari knew that if there was a time to act, it was now, but somehow, he couldn't find the incentive to attack the other man. All he did was stare at Cavallone's, red, pulsating length as the bucking horse slicked himself up with that gel, knowing that soon it would be inside him.

A mixture of revulsion and desire consumed the confused skylark then. None of this made any sense to him, but at the moment, he couldn't find himself caring. All he wanted was for Cavallone to dominate him already.

* * *

As soon as his digits had left the skylark's tightness, Dino's actions became frantic. He tore off his shirt, glancing warily at Kyouya. This was his most vulnerable moment. He couldn't undress and keep the prefect secured at the same time.

The only reaction he got, though, was a glare. These tiny moments were what helped Dino cling to his convictions. If Kyouya was so repulsed, if he really hated him, if what he did really was a sin, then why did he not act now? The bronco knew the other's lightning fast reflexes, and the power the skylark possessed only too well. He was at their receiving end often enough. Why not now? Because Kyouya wanted this! It was the only explanation the bronco could come up with.

Pushing down his pants and his damp boxer briefs, Dino squirted new lube onto his fingers. He became fully aware of Kyouya's eyes on his throbbing flesh then. He growled low in his throat as he moved the hand along his length, slicking himself up. His young love's gaze only aroused him more, and he felt himself tremble at the touch of his own hand. Gripping the base of his cock, his thumb pressed up against the underside. A pained hiss escaped his lips, but the pressure that had been building lessened considerably then. It definitely wouldn't do if he came upon entering!

Dino looked once more at the strong beauty that was sprawled before him. With a dark growl, he threw the leg that was on the backrest over his shoulder, pulling Kyouya's backside to him in the process. While one hand held the leg against him, his other guided the tip of his member to the skylark's snug entrance and grabbed the other's hip afterward.

As rough as he had been up until then, was as gentle as he became now. "Kyouya...my Kyouya," he whispered as he slowly pushed, breaching the muscle, and sinking into the tight heat that was his personal heaven with a deep sigh. His hand on the skylark's hip pulled him closer bit by bit until the other's firm ass was flush against his groin, and he was buried to the hilt inside the one he loved.

Tenderly, Dino stroked the trembling skylark. It was the first time he actually saw the pained expression in the other's face as he took him, and it pained him in turn just to know he was the one that caused it. But this was a necessity and only short lived, right? To make things better for the skylark, Dino wrapped his arm around the leg against his chest and started to stroke Kyouya's member that had wilted again from the pain.

* * *

When Cavallone was finally done with his preparing, those dark caramel eyes met Hibari's, and a low growl left the bucking horses' throat. A light shudder traveled down the skylark's spine as he felt Cavallone grab the leg that had been resting upon the top of the backseat and moved it onto his taller shoulder. With Hibari being pulled towards the other now, it wasn't all too surprising when the prefect felt the tip of Cavallone's erection being pressed up against his entrance. As soon as he felt the head being pushed inside of him, and felt Cavallone's hand on his hip the next second, Hibari was biting his lip again at the discomfort the intrusion still caused him. That feeling only became worse as Cavallone slowly buried himself into Hibari while he whispered out Hibari's name over and over again. The dark-haired teen was stuck between blushing at Cavallone's embarrassing display of affection and punching the man in the face for deciding to go slow this time. Hibari was so used to being taken immediately, and he certainly liked it more, even though it was extremely painful before and after the sex, but at least the pain quickly subsided to be replaced with pleasure when Cavallone dominated him. This was just drawn out torture as Cavallone slowly buried himself in as deep as he could go. The bronco's girth was stretching Hibari's walls as far as they were willing to spread, and it was just painful. Why couldn't the other just take him and get this over with?!

When he felt the other fully sheathed inside of him after what felt like an eternity, Hibari's body continued to shudder in a mixture of anticipation and discomfort. He felt Cavallone's hand stroke his cheek then, and the skylark wanted nothing more than to bite that hand, but he still couldn't find the energy to. When the blond man began stroking his member instead, though, the smaller teen could feel a little bit of pleasure begin to slightly block out the pain and irritation he felt, but this was just getting ridiculous!

"Hurry up, C-Cavallone," Hibari panted out between slight gasps at Cavallone's actions, "or I'll…bite you to death!"

Much to the skylark's annoyance, the threat hadn't sounded threatening in the least. He really wanted this whole thing over with, so that he could regain some of his pride!

* * *

Dino knew he had given Kyouya enough time to adjust when he heard the panted demand. He couldn't keep the smile from lighting up his face. Even in his current position, the skylark tried to threaten him. It was just... _**cute**_! He knew very well that Kyouya would make true on his threat if he knew he dared to think this way, but Dino just couldn't help it.

"Anything you want," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Gripping the other's hip tightly again, he did as his smaller love demanded. He drew back until only the tip of his shaft remained inside the skylark, and then he pushed back into the tight heat, setting a fast, steady pace. Throaty moans mixed with low growls as he moved inside of Kyouya. His hand wrapped around the reawakened member of the prefect, pumping him in time with his snapping hips.

After a few pumps, the pained expression had left the skylark's features to be replaced by passion. Kyouya looked even more beautiful to Dino than he usually did. He tried his best to commit every single expression the other made to his memory. Fast snaps of his hips alternated with slower, but deeper thrusts then, as he pulled at the skylark's hip to penetrate him even farther.

"Oh God...you're so hot...and so damn tight...So good," he moaned.

Looking down at the flushed face, the panting skylark, and his creamy, soft skin, the bronco felt his heart burn with even more love. His hand left Kyouya's cock then as Dino bent forward and wrapped his arm around the other's lower back, pulling him up. Bound as the other was, this made him arch his back, and had two effects; Dino's next deep thrust hit Kyouya's sweet spot again, and he could easily reach a rosy nipple now. Biting at the hardened nub, he snapped his hips faster once more.

* * *

Cavallone's eyes met his briefly before Hibari scrunched his eyes up in discomfort as the taller man withdrew his member until only the tip was within him. Just as the bucking horse did this, he thrust inwards, jarring Hibari's system as Cavallone began continuously thrusting into him at a fast pace. The prefect's hands, in their captured state, balled into fists, and his nails dug into his skin as the discomfort he felt at the older man's movements began to gradually transform into pleasure from the friction their bodies were now creating.

As soon as Cavallone grasped Hibari's length and started pumping in time with his thrusts, the added friction consumed the skylark then in immeasurable pleasure; light moans and groans unknowingly leaving the dark-haired teen's lips as he reveled in the attention Cavallone was giving to his body. Hibari forgot everything in that moment as he continued to feel Cavallone move deliciously inside him. He forgot the reasons as to why he should be angry with the other, he forgot how much his pride was suffering at the moment because of his position and actions, and he definitely forgot that he shouldn't be enjoying this.

Before the younger teen could get used to the steady pace of the other, though, he felt Cavallone switch things up by alternating his movements between fast, and slow and deep thrusts. Everything became more intense then; more intense than Hibari could ever remember from the other times Cavallone had dominated him. The skylark was moaning in time with the blond man, his hips automatically trying to snap back against the other's in time with the thrusts, but with the hard grip Cavallone had on his hip, it made this movement practically impossible.

Slight irritation coursed through Hibari's system, but he soon forgot about his helplessness when he felt Cavallone wrap his arm under his lower back (which sadly meant that the blond man wasn't pumping his member anymore) and thrust deeply into him. With the new angle of his back, Cavallone's member hit Hibari's sweet spot directly. This, with the added feeling of the bronco biting into his nipple, had the skylark screaming in ecstasy as the feelings of slight pain and immeasurable pleasure mixed together.

Hibari tried as hard as he could then to not come, but with every fast snap of Cavallone's hips, the other man continued to hit his sweet spot with accurate precision, causing the prefect to become a writhing mess. With the addition of Cavallone ravishing his nipples in time to his amazing thrusts, and Hibari unable to form a coherent thought from the most intense domination session he had ever experienced, the prefect's body failed him the next instant. Hibari screamed and came louder than he ever had in his entire life, his seed spraying up to his neck from the angle he was at as his inner muscles constricted and twitched around Cavallone's length.

* * *

Kyouya's scream filled the car and the bronco's ears. The usually cool, contained, even disdainful, skylark had fully come undone, lost to the ecstasy Dino gave him. There was nothing the bronco loved more than seeing the younger man as such. To him, this was the real Kyouya. A Kyouya who he hoped he was the only one to ever be able see. He wanted to be the only one for the skylark, and he wanted the skylark to only belong to him.

His possessiveness made his loving even fiercer. Fast and deep he penetrated the now willing body, hitting Kyouya's prostate again and again as he bit and sucked the other's hard little nubs, making his smaller love writhe in pleasure. As the sounds the prefect emitted grew in frequency, Dino knew he was close.

With one more deep hit, Kyouya came, and he came hard! Warm seed sprayed between the two of them as the skylark screamed like never before. Dino was sure he could have cummed just listening to that scream, and it didn't help that Kyouya's inner muscles were clamping down around him and rippling along his shaft now.

"Kyouya!" He almost growled his love's name as he came himself then.

As his own essence flooded the tight channel, he shifted the arm he had under the skylark in order to cradle the back of the other's neck. Caught in the moment, he swooped down, pressing his lips to Kyouya's. With a wet sound, he snapped his hips once more, using the other's moan to finally possess him utterly. His tongue entered to ravish the sweet mouth, tasting all of the young skylark. It was even better than what Dino had expected. He never wanted to let go, he wanted to stay inside of Kyouya forever, but the orgasm had exhausted him, too, and he was running out of breath, fast.

"I love you…I love you so much...my Kyouya," he whispered between pants as he looked into eyes that resembled the dark indigo of the night sky right before the first light of dawn.

He barely kept his weight off the skylark as he slipped out of him then, and fumbled in his half down pants pocket for the key to the handcuffs. Surely Kyouya's arms would hurt by now because of the awkward position? Thinking about this, Dino felt bad. He wanted to feel those arms around him; just for a moment. As soon as his fingers grabbed hold of the small key, he opened the padded cuffs.

"Sorry..." He barely even managed to say that one word before Kyouya pounced.

* * *

Hibari thought he could hear his name being called out, but it was hard to make anything out through the thick white fog that overtook his brain post orgasm. He felt Cavallone's hips had stopped moving for the moment, and the prefect barely stopped himself from whining in need. A part of him hadn't wanted the friction to end…

Before the skylark's muddled brain could snap back to his senses, the smaller teen felt the arm around his back shift up to his neck the next moment, and then a warm, foreign feeling was pressing against his lips. Hibari stiffened at the unfamiliar feeling, but allowed it to continue, since it didn't feel all that bad. When he felt those wonderful hips thrust into him a second later, the skylark moaned from the pleasure and the need he felt for the action. Sadly, Hibari didn't get what his addled, pleasure-filled brain desired. Instead, he got a mouth full of wet appendage.

The skylark stiffened and practically gagged in surprise from the action as an even weirder feeling than the warmth he had felt on his lips attacked his mouth. Feeling too confused and shocked to do anything in return, Hibari had no choice but to allow what he finally figured out to be Cavallone's tongue do whatever it wished to. It wasn't all that bad, once he tried to push the vulgarity of the action out of his mind. The friction of the tongue, and the feeling of it exploring the entirety of his mouth stirred a mysterious feeling within the young skylark; a feeling that was more pleasant than anything else. And it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. Cavallone definitely had a rich flavor to him, but it was somewhat subdued…and there was a twinge of something else on the older man's tongue his exhausted brain couldn't quite describe…at least, not until Cavallone had finally pulled away from him for breath.

Cavallone continued to whisper those three words he didn't understand as the both of them panted for breath and stared deeply into the other's eyes. Even though he still didn't grasp the true meaning of those words, Hibari could feel something turn within him as he stared into those vibrant caramel orbs.

The skylark mistook this feeling for his returning sanity the next moment, though, when he saw Cavallone search through his pants pockets and present a key to him. Automatically, like a switch being turned on, Hibari knew what that key was for, and he remembered everything he should hate Cavallone for in that moment. Unbeknownst to the bucking horse as he steadily unlocked Hibari's handcuffs was that the raven-haired teen's eyes had narrowed into murderous slits, and his now free hands were reaching for the pair of tonfa lying inside his coat below him the moment he felt the handcuffs leave him.

The word 'Sorry' was just coming out of the older man's mouth when Hibari slammed his tonfa into Cavallone's cheek. He didn't stop there, though. No, he pummeled the other man in a murderous rage, because he knew he wasn't truly sorry for the humiliation he had just put the skylark through. Every hit of Hibari's tonfa, and every kick within the enclosed space of that car, was for Cavallone handcuffing him, forcing him to have sex in public against his will, making him lose himself in the moment (and probably being ridiculously loud in a circumstance he should have been trying to keep quiet in), making him feel and experience even weirder things compared to their last dominating session, making him face the older man while he was humiliating him, and for shoving his disgusting tongue down his throat after having it all over Hibari's privates. To say that Hibari was livid was an understatement.

Luckily for Cavallone, because of the restricted movements the enclosed car provided them, Hibari couldn't put as much force behind his attacks as he wanted, so it only left the completely defenseless bronco broken and bleeding on the floor of the car instead of outright killing him. Since he knew that the other wouldn't fight back, because he was now unconscious, Hibari quickly searched through Cavallone's coat pocket nearby where he knew the other man always put his wipes for their sessions. Quickly cleaning himself up the best he could and throwing the tissues onto Cavallone's unconscious body in distaste, the still enraged skylark quickly got dressed (which meant he actually put on his coat and zipped it up, since his shirt was destroyed. He didn't want everyone to see the red marks all over his chest, after all) and exited the car. Storming up to the karaoke building with still unsteady legs and a noticeable limp, he saw Romario, who was having a smoke, leaning against the wall of the building outside, and Kusakabe was standing right next to him.

Upon seeing his disgruntled boss, Kusakabe stiffened, his face reddening from the images that ran through his mind at knowing what Cavallone had just done to the other man (he had seen the rocking sports car, after all), and bowed deeply to his boss, apologizing for his failure in keeping Cavallone at bay. All of his apologizing didn't stop the raging skylark from beating the living shit out of him, though.

Hibari knew that his punishment for Kusakabe was way lighter than what he did to Cavallone, but it would probably still put his best man in the hospital. Growling in irritation as Kusakabe fell to the ground unconscious, he ordered a stricken and worried Romario to do whatever he wished (which was code for, 'Call an ambulance you pathetic herbivore!') and stormed off towards the rental car after fishing the keys from Kusakabe's pockets. The prefect knew he had to drive home himself, since his pride wouldn't allow him to let the other members of the disciplinary committee come and give him a ride and see him in such a state.

Hibari didn't return the rental car, though. No, he just drove it home and figured of putting the charge for its late return on Kusakabe or Cavallone's tab. After limping into his traditional styled house where he knew his grandfather was already asleep (which the cloud guardian was truly grateful for), the dark-haired teen limped to his room, fell onto his already prepared futon, and buried his head into his pillow. Hibari could feel his face become enshrouded in an intense heat as he replayed the last few hours in his head, and he didn't understand why. He was livid at Cavallone and yet…he wasn't at the same time, which made absolutely no sense. Just what were these feelings he couldn't describe? Was one of them maybe…guilt?

Trying not to think of such ludicrous things, Hibari shut off his light which old, little Hibird was sleeping next to, and tried to sleep, too.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there! This is Éthel once more. As always, thanks for sticking with us, faving and following, and special thanks to those of you who take the time to actually review. We appreciate that very much!_

_We left off at a very bad moment for Dino last time. And to all of you Dino fans out there, it will get worse before it can look up again ;D Dino's doubts in his relationship with Hibari will get to him pretty badly. Anyone who already knows our works will know there's going to be a happy ending, and this chapter marks the turning point. So, please don't disappear and stick with us ^_^_

_There are no particular warnings for this chapter, except for maybe emotional turmoil and some stupidity XD For those readers that wanted to slap us for all the bad misunderstandings in "An Unexpected Spark", we tried to make it up to you a bit, since this is a pair that sometimes gets helped along by slight misunderstandings ;D_

_As always, we hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and we would be very glad if you could drop us a few words on how you liked it. The blackmail is still in effect - So, no review, no new chapter ;D Have fun!_

* * *

All Dino saw was a metallic glint, and then the world exploded in white hot pain as something broke his cheekbone. If he could have thought logically about it, he surely would have surmised that it must have been Kyouya's most favorite weapon, but he neither had the time nor the mental capacity to think right then. Instinctively, his arms came up to protect his head, but it was no use.

Even in the confined space, the prefect gathered enough momentum to hit and kick him bad enough that bones broke. Dino took hit after hit without retaliating in the slightest. It wasn't that he didn't have any chance to fight back at all; it was the guilt that held him back. He had taken more, done more, than what he usually did. He had taken Kyouya in a public place, even though the other had told him not to. Also, he had made the skylark face him, which he never wanted. So yeah, he guessed he had this coming.

Thankfully, at some point, Dino lost consciousness. Romario's frantic attempts to wake him up, he did not sense. He missed the race to the hospital in the ambulance, too. It took two days for him to finally wake up again, and when he did, he wished he hadn't. It felt like every bone in his body was broken. Thankfully, in reality, Kyouya had left a few of them whole, but as it was, it was bad enough.

Dino had had short hospital stays after a visit with the skylark before, but he had always been able to get there by himself and conscious. This time, it was worse than ever before. He should have known the kiss was too much. The bronco berated himself for wanting too much at once. He had this coming, he guessed. He should have known better than anyone else about the consequences of crossing Kyouya's boundaries, but thinking of what he had gained, he felt his wounds were worth it. For the first time, he got to see the skylark's face as he came, and he had really kissed him for the first time, too.

When Romario told him that Kusakabe was in the hospital, too, the bronco felt really bad, though. The henchman had taken quite a beating as well, because of what he had done. Dino told Romario to take care of the young man's hospital bills and apologize to him. That was the least he could do. Because of his leg being broken, as well as a few ribs (he couldn't even support himself on crutches with this combination), Dino had to stay in the hospital bed and was unable to get around and visit Kusakabe to apologize himself.

The first few days, Dino looked at his cellphone again and again, hoping Kyouya would at least ask how he was, but he knew he had promised the skylark the full month of respite, so he didn't call himself. After a week, the swelling in his face had gone down enough that he was able to talk normal again, and boredom was starting to get to him.

That was when the Vongolas began to visit him. Dino was pretty sure Romario had a hand in that and he was thankful for it. Yamamoto and Gokudera visited him together, which was very nice, that is, until the moment that Gokudera realized what had really happened and tried to persuade him that he was in an abusive relationship and should get the hell away from the crazy cloud guardian.

Tsuna was a regular visitor and always brought him bento by either Kyoko or his mother. It was the end of the second week that Dino was in the hospital, when Tsuna visited once more. He told him what the other Vongola were up to at the moment before he mentioned he had met Hibari in the hospital once more on his regular visits to Kusakabe.

Dino never heard what else Tsuna told him. Time stopped for him in that moment. Kyouya came to the hospital regularly to visit Kusakabe. Because of Romario, the bronco knew the younger man was just down the hall from him. Kyouya visited Kusakabe, but he didn't visit him. Not once. He felt his heart clench as the implications finally hit him. Not one of his broken bones had hurt as much as the full realization did right then.

He had always denied it. He had grasped at straws, convincing himself otherwise. Finally, he had to come to terms with the truth. Kyouya really _**hated him**_. Kyouya hated what he did to him. He really had committed the worst sins. He had forced himself on the young skylark time and again, and had denied the struggle the prefect had put up, always thinking he should have struggled more. This time, Kyouya had made it pretty clear how much he hated his deeds. Dino guessed he should be thankful he was still alive, but he felt like the worst scum to have ever walked the earth right then.

God! What had he done? He was a rapist and a pedophile! He was the kind of scum his own family would wipe off the streets if they were found out around town!

Dino didn't know what to do with himself anymore. For the rest of his stay at the hospital, he received no more visitors except for Romario, who continued to worry about his boss.

As soon as was possible, Dino left the hospital. He let Tsuna know that he had returned home, although this wasn't true. He was still not fully healed, but he didn't want any of the Vongola around at the moment. Torn up by guilt and wondering if there was anything he could do to somehow make things better for Kyouya, he stayed at a hotel in Namimori. He knew only one thing for sure; he would not call or visit Kyouya himself anymore. Dino surmised that he could at least do that much for the skylark he had tortured. He would also have to let Reborn know that Kyouya would need a new teacher.

* * *

Whatever Hibari had been feeling that night after the incident, it seemed to have affected him during the following weeks, because he found himself occasionally sitting in Kusakabe's hospital room. He had contacted the hospital and everything to find out where his right-hand man was stationed, and through that, he found out that Cavallone's room was just down the hall from Kusakabe's, and that the bucking horse was paying for Kusakabe's hospital bill as well.

Well, if Cavallone was good for one thing, it was definitely his ability to pay for anything. At least Hibari didn't have to dish out money for the horrendous bill (which he surprisingly had been thinking about doing after he realized that maybe he had taken his confusion and anger out on Kusakabe too much). Besides that, though, Hibari found himself not minding his visits to the hospital. Kusakabe had gotten his own room due to Cavallone's money, and it was in the quietest part of the hospital, so it was actually a good place to doze off for an hour. The other disciplinary members visited Kusakabe, too, but Hibari specifically told them not to show up during his designated time, just to make sure he got his peace and quiet (along with Kusakabe, of course).

Whenever Hibari would wake up from his naps, he would always converse a little with his right-hand man. Kusakabe would always ask how he was doing, although, in their situation, it should have been the other way around. Hibari didn't pay too much attention to such things, though. He knew that Kusakabe was healing just by looking at him, so it would be trivial to ask.

It came down to some very awkward moments, though, when Kusakabe would ask him if he was going to see Cavallone. Hibari would immediately go tight lipped, and he'd glare a little bit, but his immediate response would always be about him keeping his end of the one month bargain—so, no, he wouldn't be seeing Cavallone. This happened on the several times that he visited, and each time, Kusakabe would add something to his question about Cavallone. He'd say that he'd heard from Romario about the older man's condition, and Hibari had to wonder if Kusakabe was actually trying to guilt trip him. Sure, his stomach had turned when he heard about how badly the other one was actually hurt, but the prefect would always say that it was the least he deserved for humiliating him. He did believe that to be true, anyway, but the skylark hated how his stomach would always twist uncomfortably when he was reminded of the other man's injuries. Nothing really made sense any more.

After all his visits to Kusakabe, and that one time that he ran into the head herbivore of the Vongola, Kusakabe was eventually released from the hospital, and Hibari couldn't have been more relieved. This way, there was less of a chance of him running into Cavallone or one of his men. The skylark didn't understand why he was so…_nervous_…about seeing the other, but he was; and he hated it. The past few weeks, and the weeks following the rest of the month, Hibari couldn't stop thinking about that embarrassing moment in the back of the bronco's sports car. It always made his stomach tie into knots, his heart would beat faster, and his face would become hot like he was contracting a fever. It was all sorts of strange, and Hibari couldn't understand why the mysterious feelings were taking place when he knew that he was still a little irked about the whole ordeal. If anything, he should hate Cavallone forever for doing such a thing to him, but Hibari found that he couldn't bring himself to. The only thing the skylark hated was that he realized that he had actually _enjoyed_ what had happened in a twisted sort of way. What was even more annoying was that when the dark-haired teen reflected back on all the other moments he shared with Cavallone, he would remember that he had enjoyed those moments as well, even though they were beyond humiliating, and, for the most part, annoying and stupid. For some reason, though, he got a thrill out of the actions, and Hibari really couldn't understand why.

These sort of thoughts plagued the prefect day and night until the morning after the one month had expired. Hibari just sighed to himself and resigned in the fact that he'd actually have to face Cavallone in some way now, because he was sure to call the moment he could (which was usually when Hibari was starting his day). Strangely enough, the call never came that morning, that afternoon, or that evening. Slightly disturbed by this, since Cavallone had called him and texted him like crazy last year after their two weeks of respite, Hibari just chalked it off for the other being an idiot and being one day off. Cavallone probably forgot the day they had started, and still thought the month of respite was still in effect.

Laying down in his futon for the night, Hibari just sighed contentedly to himself. At least he had gotten another day to relax before Cavallone would annoy the shit out of him.

It was strange to say that by the second day, though, which showcased the same results as the day before, Hibari began to feel a begrudging twinge of concern. It wasn't like Cavallone to refrain from calling him. The skylark assumed then that the older man was just bogged down with his work, and didn't have time to mess around with him. Needless to say, Hibari just took this in stride and tried to enjoy the new solitude.

When the third and fourth day passed with no contact from Cavallone whatsoever, Hibari began to feel uncomfortable. He assumed that maybe Cavallone was in the middle of battling another family in Italy, and couldn't afford to contact him in any way. Although, when that happened, Cavallone at least texted him and said that he woulnd't be able to talk to him for a few days, but maybe the other family caught them by surprise?

By the fifth evening with no contact from Cavallone, Hibari actually considered calling the annoying bronco to see if he was actually dead. This behavior was beyond strange (for Cavallone, and for himself, if he thought about it), and the peeved skylark didn't know what to do. He knew that he should be happy with the extra days of respite, but this whole non-communication thing between Cavallone and himself just didn't sit right with him. Hibari was bothered to find out that he actually cared, or actually felt concern for the other, but he chalked it up to him just being used to the constant annoyance. Did it really matter if Cavallone wasn't contacting him? He should be relieved for the silence, right?

When a full week passed with no sign from Cavallone, Hibari found himself unable to stand it any longer. He was completely annoyed with the silence as much as he usually was annoyed when Cavallone actually talked to him like an incessant, gossiping housewife. Nothing made sense anymore! His emotions were completely out of whack, and the skylark found himself more confused with every day that passed. He really couldn't stand it anymore, so when the evening came and Cavallone still hadn't contacted him, Hibari finally took matters into his own hands. The raven-haired teen stared down at his cellphone like it was a foreign object, a feeling of disbelief consuming him as he realized what he was actually going to do.

Feeling his discomfort, Hibird came and perched onto the prefect's shoulder and nuzzled his fluffy body into Hibari's neck as a form of comfort. The skylark was still amazed that a bird Hibird's age was still as fluffy as a chick, but he assumed that it was just the way Hibird's species was…whatever species of bird he was.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Hibari took a deep breath, internally chastised himself for actually _doing_ what he was about to do, pressed on Cavallone's number in his phone, and then brought the cell up to his ear. As the phone began to ring, Hibari found himself internally debating on what he was actually doing. There was a chance that calling Cavallone, if he really was in a bad situation, could only make the situation worse. On the other hand, though, he knew that even though Cavallone was stupid, he wasn't stupid enough to actually leave his phone on when he was fighting or infiltrating an enemy base. Seeing that the phone was actually ringing and not immediately going to voice mail meant that Cavallone probably wasn't in any harm whatsoever at this point in time. Maybe he was in the hospital again?

As the skylark rubbed his temples, irritated with himself at how he sounded like a mother-hen, he came to realize that if Cavallone actually picked up the phone, he had no idea on what to say to the other. Cavallone had always been the one to call him and initiate most of the conversation. What Hibari was doing was…completely weird, to say the least. He felt weak for actually calling the other now, like he had lost in some sort of silent battle with the older man. The affronted prefect was about to hang up for being ridiculous and regain some of his snubbed pride, but then he heard someone on the other end of the line pick up. As soon as he heard Cavallone's voice, his whole body froze up, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Although most of his body was fully healed by now, Dino still felt sick. Romario was trying his best to somehow cheer his boss and best friend up, but nothing seemed to help. The Cavallone boss was in a deep depression. Romario had no idea about the deal the bronco had made with the skylark, but he did see a change once the fifth week after the incident rolled around. Dino looked almost worse than when he was admitted into the hospital. He barely ate anymore.

Romario finally got so worried that he wondered if he should call Hibari-san and ask him to at least text his boss to shake him from these blues, but when he mentioned the young prefect's name to his boss, there was so much pain in his eyes that Romario refrained from trying anything of the sort.

Dino himself had no idea how he was going to get better. He had tried to think of some way to make it up to Kyouya, but how could he ever? He was the worst kind of scum. Dino hated himself. He knew for the sake of his family that he had to get over it, but it seemed almost impossible.

Out of the blue then, his cell rang. Even before he looked at the screen, he knew who was calling. Only one person had this ring tone; if you could call it that. It was a secret recording of Kyouya's voice.

"I'll bite you to death…! I'll bite you to death…! I'll bite you to death…!"

When he had made the recording and installed it, Dino thought it was funny and cute. Of course, he knew Kyouya wouldn't feel the same way, but he wouldn't call when they were together, so he would never find out, right?

Inner musings aside, Dino's heart soared when he heard the voice, and he actually smiled for the first time since his revelation, but as soon as that thought came back to him, the smile vanished. The cute ring tone soon became a threat he was willing to subject himself to if Kyouya felt it was the only fitting punishment for him.

His hand shook slightly as he finally took the phone off the nightstand and took the call. Only silence greeted him. Dino's heart was pounding in his chest. Guilt was turning his stomach. A second of silence felt like an eternity. He had no idea what to say, but he still had to say something.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya...I'm so sorry...I know it can never be enough...but I truly am...Tell me...tell me if there is anything I can do...anything at all," the words were pressed past a constricting throat. Dino felt like throwing up when he thought about what he had done. If Kyouya came and beat him up enough that he'd have to go back to the hospital, Dino still felt like that wouldn't be enough of a punishment.

* * *

If it was even possible, Hibari was more confused than he had ever been since he had first met Cavallone. The older man was apologizing to him non-stop, and by the way the words were leaving his mouth, it sounded like Cavallone was close to _crying_.

Hibari tried not to sniff disdainfully at Cavallone's herbivorous actions. Just what was he apologizing for? And why was he so emotional? Was it for what the blond man had done to him in the parking lot, or for not calling him?

"…I guess that means you are alive…" Hibari eventually spoke, his voice curt and slightly annoyed. "Just what are you blubbering about, Cavallone? You do know that the one month was over a week ago, do you not? I was beginning to wonder if I addled your brain too much when I beat your face in…"

The skylark shifted uncomfortably after that, almost not believing that he had spoken so much in such a small time frame. He wasn't sure if he had ever talked that much all at once in his entire life. And what was worse was that he had just said whatever came to mind, since he had no idea on how to act in this strange situation. Not only had he called Cavallone of his own free will because he had been _worried_ (Hibari was still mentally gawking at that), but Cavallone had answered the phone and started to apologize in an extremely emotional manner. Hibari wasn't good with emotions in general, so it was hard to figure out on what was right to say, or if he even _wanted_ to say things right. Hibari had no idea on what he wanted from this in general!

* * *

"_I guess that means you are alive._" These cool spoken words made Dino's stomach turn. Had Kyouya really hoped he had killed him? But when the skylark continued to talk, the bronco became just as confused as he was.

"Eh...ehm...well, yeah, I know. I-I just didn't think you would want to see me ever again after...after _**that**_," Dino stuttered, trying to understand the other man. Shouldn't Kyouya be happy to finally be rid of him, after all he had done? Maybe the other one thought he had to go through that for some reason? Did the skylark think of it as a sort of sick payment for him being his teacher? "I'm terribly sorry for what I've done to you, Kyouya. I should never have... _**touched**_ you in that way in the first place. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me for that, at least. I love you, although I have no right to say it after what I've done. I...I can't be sure I can restrain myself around you, so...so to keep you safe, I will keep my distance."

Dino felt his heart tear at his own words. He had had these thoughts ever since his revelation, but, somehow, speaking them out loud made them more real and final. After understanding what he had done to Kyouya, he just couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. His greatest fear was that he would have no restraint and try to do the same things again. He could not hurt the skylark any further.

By this point, his hand was holding his cell so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Dino knew that he needed some kind of end to his blues. This wasn't what he had hoped for, but at least he got to hear Kyouya's voice one more time, and it wasn't even dripping with hatred.

* * *

At first, Hibari began to understand Cavallone's answer to his questions. It truly sounded like the older man felt sorry for the embarrassment he put the skylark through in the parking lot a month ago. But after that, Cavallone's answer became all the more confusing for the startled prefect. It sounded like the blond _regretted _dominating him from the very beginning of this weird relationship, felt like he had done the absolute worst thing he could possibly do to Hibari, and because he loved him (there was that confusing word again), he thought it would be _safer_ for the prefect if he stayed away.

It was like Cavallone was saying goodbye.

A maelstrom of twisting emotions overcame the younger teen then. He didn't know what to think with all of this news, but the main emotions at the forefront of his mind were irritation and anger, so he just followed his gut towards what those feelings brought to him.

"_Safe?_" Hibari spat out scathingly, hating the word with a passion, especially in the way it had been used in regards to him. "Stop treating me like a frightened woman, Cavallone! I don't need _anyone _to keep me safe. I can do that perfectly fine on my own. If I saw you as a threat to my well-being, I would have truly bitten you to death by now!"

The skylark froze after he belted out such a statement, a blush of embarrassment flourishing across his cheeks. Why couldn't he control what he was saying at the moment? He was usually so calm and calculated with his approach, but now, it seemed that he couldn't stop the words that were pouring out of his mouth or the feelings that were overwhelming him. For some reason, he couldn't calm his anger no matter how hard he tried, and it actually scared him that he could lose so much control over the part of him he had always been able to control. Cavallone had truly turned his life upside down.

"So after everything you've done to me," Hibari continued then, his words coming out in an infuriated whisper, "after every confusing, and irritating thing you did and made me feel, you're just going to run away with your tail between your legs?! You're going to leave me here feeling these absurdly weird emotions and with these damn infuriating questions I haven't gotten answers to?!"

The dark-haired teen could feel his body begin to shake with the rage and at the injustice he felt then.

"You _bastard_," Hibari continued, his irritation rising when he noticed his voice was beginning to shake now; the action inadvertently causing Hibird to fly off his shoulder in fear. "You have no _right_ to leave after what you've done to me. You have a responsibility to uphold you herbivore, and I intend to keep you in my sights until I can figure these things out and finally take you down in a real fight!"

* * *

When Kyouya hissed into his ear with disgust, Dino's eyes went wide. His heart stopped for a second, before it started to beat in his chest again like crazy. Kyouya was telling him what he had thought from the start, the one conviction he had clung to for so long. If the skylark didn't want him to do all those things, he'd put up a stronger resistance. But, still, what about this last time?

Kyouya had fallen silent for a moment, and Dino used this time to think. It really was like what he had first thought in the hospital: he had gone too far, and had been too desperate to smother the skylark in the love he felt for him, so, the younger man had retaliated in the only way he knew how. And...and the only reason he hadn't visited him was because their promised month of respite wasn't over? That...that was all, right?

When Kyouya continued, Dino thought his heart might burst, because a deep happiness was flooding him. The low, seething whisper might have been a deadly threat to anyone else hearing it, but to Dino, it just showed the depth of his young love's feelings. _**Feelings**_. For the very first time, Kyouya admitted to have real feelings for him, and he actually demanded that he did not leave!

The change in the bronco was so sudden that it might have been considered a wonder. Only minutes prior had he been lost to depression, pale and listless, but now there was a new spark. His eyes glinted with his new knowledge, and a blissful smile lit up his face. He even sat up straight in his bed now. The hand that had clamped itself around the cell, desperately holding on, was now cradling the phone like a precious treasure.

Overflowing with happiness, Dino grinned at being called a bastard by the skylark. Yeah, he definitely had an obligation, and he definitely did not plan to run from it, not anymore.

"You're absolutely right. It wouldn't be fair to leave without giving you a chance to finally win a training match." There was a slight mocking undertone to his amused words. "How about I'll give you another chance to try right now? As it happens, I'm still in Namimori."

If there was one lesson he had learned from their last encounter, it was that he had to go slow in showing the depths of his feelings to Kyouya. His current light and mocking response still put across his feelings without overwhelming the anti-social skylark. "_I was an idiot. Of course I'll stick around if you want it! Actually, I want to see you right now._" It was a code the bronco was sure his skylark would understand.

* * *

Through his seething anger, Hibari was able to hear Cavallone's response. The skylark shouldn't have been surprised that he was thrown off yet again from the older man's words. Now he was agreeing and teasing him, and of all things, he said he was still in _Namimori! _

"You mean to tell me that you've been in town for the past week, and you haven't bothered to contact me?" Hibari hissed out incredulously. "And here I thought you had been too busy with work or destroying some herbivorous mafia family in Italy! Unbelievable, Cavallone…"

The skylark stewed in the knowledge that he had been worried for absolutely no reason, and had to wonder if Cavallone had done this on purpose to test him in some way.

Wanting nothing more than to take the older man up on his invitation now, Hibari quickly got to his feet, grabbed his disciplinary jacket, and placed it over his shoulders as he made his way towards the door; cellphone still placed against his ear.

"You need a lesson in manners, Cavallone," the prefect growled out as he made his way outside. He had no idea where the blond was held up at the moment, but he'd soon get the address out of him.

"I'll only come over on one condition," Hibari semi-lied (since he was already on his way) in a threatening tone. "You have to answer any questions I have, Cavallone, even if you defeat me again. And they better be good answers that I can understand or I'll bite you to death for your incompetence. If you agree, then tell me your address."

* * *

Dino marveled at Kyouya's next words. Was he imagining things, or did the prefect admit to having been worried about him? This phone call was getting better and better! For the very first time, Kyouya let him have a glimpse at his feelings. Dino felt more special than ever before.

"Well, you see, I hadn't fully recovered from our last encounter. So, no—no fights against other families. And like I tried to tell you before, I didn't think you'd want to talk to me," his voice was very soft when he explained this.

The bronco was incredibly relieved that he was wrong in that regard. But as it turned out now, being wrong might have been the best thing that could have happened to them. This was the first time the lone skylark had called him of his own free will, and he was more open with him than ever before. So, upon reflecting on it, Dino decided this was worth the pain he had felt.

His relief and happiness showed in his soft laughter then. "And you're the one to teach me? I guess we'll see about that, Kyouya." What ever happened today, nothing would be able to quench his happiness at knowing the skylark did not hate him, and that he even liked what he did to him.

The younger man told him his condition for visiting him then, and Dino smiled at the deal. He sometimes forgot how much younger Kyouya really was, and with the tiny glimpses he sometimes had into the other's past, he should have realized sooner that all of this might be very confusing to the skylark.

"I promise to answer any of your questions to the best of my abilities, even if I defeat you," he answered Kyouya more seriously. "I would have answered any question, even before now, if I had any idea you had them." Dino's voice was warm and soft and he tried to sound as reassuring as possible. Kyouya always seemed so strong and independent that the bronco never would have guessed he might be insecure about anything.

He told the skylark the name and address of his hotel then. Only after their call ended did Dino fully realize what he had agreed to. The prospect of seeing the skylark again had invigorated him so much that he didn't think of too much else. He was barely fully healed, and his leg still gave him some trouble. As much as the bronco would like to deny it, he wasn't in the best fighting condition, not by a long shot. Maybe Kyouya would go easy on him? No chance of that, he guessed.

Dino shrugged his shoulders. So, he would get beat up once more. As long as Kyouya still wanted him around, he didn't care too much. He called room service then and ordered the best green tea the first class hotel had to offer, some fresh fruits, and mixed Japanese treats in preparation for this most important visit.

He called out to Romario in the adjacent room next. When the henchman came into the bedroom, he told the older man that Kyouya would be over any minute now and that he should let him in. He could see that his right-hand man wasn't absolutely happy with this news, but kept his thoughts to himself, at least. Dino knew Romario was only worried for his well-being, and couldn't hold that against him. It was his job, after all, but it wasn't just that. They were friends, and Dino guessed that was the reason why Romario did not try to persuade him to stay away from the skylark; because the older man knew his heart.

* * *

Hibari could feel his eye twitch when Cavallone said he would have answered his questions beforehand. The skylark was certain he had tried to ask questions when Cavallone had him restrained in his sports car, but the older man had pushed his questions to the side in order to dominate him.

Before the prefect could scathingly bring this up, the bucking horse gave him the address. Letting things slide for the moment, Hibari just hung up and headed in the direction of the hotel. It sounded slightly familiar, so he had an idea on where to go.

As the dark-haired teen walked, he couldn't help but think about how relieved he actually felt then. Sure, he was still as irritated and more confused than ever, but knowing that Cavallone wasn't going to run away had put his spirit at ease for the moment. Hibari had no idea why that was, and he had to consider if that would be one of the questions he'd ask Cavallone that evening.

Blanching at the thought of being so open, Hibari continued to make his way until he reached the business district and arrived at the hotel Cavallone was staying at. As the prefect stared up at the extravagant hotel, he remembered that Cavallone had stayed there plenty of times before, and one of those occasions was during the Arcobaleno battles.

Heading into the fancy hotel, Hibari passed the front desk and took the elevator to Cavallone's designated floor. As the skylark leaned against the back of the elevator wall, he was surprised to notice how calm he actually was considering the circumstances. He had to fight Cavallone again (and hopefully the older man was actually healed from his stay at the hospital or it wouldn't count as a true win for him if he defeated the other), and then he had to ask the other the most infuriating questions that had been plaguing him for years. Truthfully, this would probably be the most Hibari had outright talked to the older man, and this would be the first time he'd be voluntarily 'open' (if he was, it wouldn't be by much) with him as well.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Hibari made his way out into the hallway and down a few doors until he reached Cavallone's room. Wanting nothing more than to just let himself in, but knowing that was physically impossible unless he wanted to destroy the ornate door before him, Hibari begrudgingly knocked. It only took a minute for an unhappy looking Romario to open the door and tell him that Cavallone was still in his bedroom.

Eyes narrowing both at Romario's unfriendly behavior and the word 'bedroom', Hibari just scowled and passed Romario into the living room. He vaguely heard Cavallone's right-hand man mention that room service would be there shortly, but he didn't pay too much attention as he headed in the direction that looked like Cavallone's bedroom. The hotel room was huge and divided into a spacious living room, dining room, and master bedroom and bathroom from the looks of things, and Hibari was yet again reminded at how loaded Cavallone was.

Opening the door to the bedroom without so much as a courteous knock, Hibari stood in the doorway and glared at the smiling man, who was still sitting upright in his king-sized bed. The prefect would really have to teach the other some manners if he hadn't even bothered to try and get dressed (he was wearing satin pajamas) or stand up, even though he knew the skylark had been coming. Wait…or maybe Cavallone hadn't gotten ready because…

_No. _Hibari was definitely not going to stand for this.

"How rude of you to still be in bed, Cavallone," Hibari glared heatedly at the taller man with an icy tint to his tone. "You better not be expecting me to crawl in there with you. I came for a fight and some answers; not a repeat of last month."

* * *

Dino's face lit up with a smile that even made his eyes shine with happiness. Kyouya really was here! His heart was beating faster just being able to gaze at the other again.

At the other's furious glare and glacial tone of voice, Dino laughed uneasily. In a self-conscious gesture, he pulled at his very messy hair. "Hahaha, yeah, I guess I should have greeted you in the living room." The bronco knew his next words wouldn't make things easier on him, but he couldn't hold them in. "Haha, I kinda hoped for it. We could have a little fight in here, too..."

If he riled Kyouya up enough, maybe the skylark would just beat him up without expecting a real fight, which he definitely couldn't offer. Dino feared the skylark would be disgusted with how weak he was if he tried, and that he'd just leave him, deeming him not worth the effort.

Since the skylark did not jump him right in his bed then, Dino knew he had to put in more effort. "I didn't think I needed to change, 'cause this is gonna be over fast," he said, trying to sound self-confident. With a grin, he took hold of his whip that lay on the nightstand beside him (considering the state he was in, he needed to have his weapon ready if an enemy family tried anything) and stood from the bed to rush at Kyouya.

This fast form of movement was the stupidest thing he could have done. For the last week, Dino had barely eaten anything because of his depression. His blood sugar was so low that it needed a ladder to climb up again, and with all the excitement about Kyouya coming over depleting his last reserves, the strain was just too much. Dino heard a swooshing noise in his ears, and he felt kind of woozy then. He managed to reach a hand out for Kyouya before the world went black. Dino didn't even feel the impact as he crumpled to the floor the next second.

Romario heard the noise and rushed into the room. Had Hibari-san really no heart?! His boss was still recovering! How could he beat him up now?! But once he entered the room, he saw the baffled look on Hibari-san's face and that his tonfa weren't even out. By the look of things, his boss had lost consciousness of his own accord.

"Merda (Shit)!"

He rushed to his boss' side, picked him up, and dragged him back onto the bed.

"I am very sorry, Hibari-san, but the boss is in no condition for this kind of..._**conversation**_." The last word he spoke almost scathingly. He tried to keep out of Dino's love life, and to keep his own opinion to himself, but this was going too far. His boss needed to recover fully before Hibari-san and him could carry on in their usual manner, at the least.

As he felt his boss' pulse, and reassured himself that Dino was just out of it for a moment, he looked at Kyouya, trying to judge the younger man. He had respect for his abilities, but he also was a volatile force that was possibly dangerous to his boss and friend. How much could he say? How much could he trust the man? He was a guardian of the Vongola, so there had to be good in him, right?

"The boss hasn't eaten in days—for a _whole week__**, **_to be exact." Romario couldn't suppress the accusation in his eyes then. "He is still recovering from numerous broken bones. His leg is supporting him again without crutches, but he will need more time before he can fight again," he explained before he turned and rushed to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth.

* * *

"Oh?" Hibari sounded out with slight intrigue when he heard Cavallone say that the fight would be over shortly. The skylark couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the taller man's confident smirk, and just hoped that Cavallone was going to give him an amazing fight like he said he was.

In the blink of an eye, Cavallone was grabbing his whip from the nightstand and jumping out of bed…only to fall to the floor unconscious the next second. There was a short, awkward pause as Hibari stared dumbfounded at the prone body on the floor, and while he heard Romario shout out in worry from the living room; the other man rushing into the bedroom then. The prefect honestly had no idea on what to think, or do for that matter, as Romario's scathing remark reached him the next instant.

Glaring daggers at the man for talking to him in such a manner when he literally hadn't _done_ anything, he watched as the Italian subordinate dragged his unconscious boss into bed and checked his pulse. Hibari was beyond disappointed in Cavallone, and a little disgusted by such a weak and pathetic display, but as soon as Romario's next words reached his ears, the skylark stiffened. Why on earth would Cavallone starve himself when he needed energy to heal?! Maybe he really had hit Cavallone's head too hard…That would explain why he was acting stupider than usual.

As Romario rushed from the room to do who knew what, Hibari went up to the unconscious body of the older man, who confused and irritated him like nothing else. Glaring down at the blond, the prefect growled out, "You better wake up soon, Cavallone, because I don't have time for your pathetic displays. I need answers now, or I…"

But Hibari didn't even know what he wanted to say next. Biting his lower lip as he stared down at the peaceful face of the bucking horse, Hibari finally noticed how sunken in the other's features were from his starvation. The prefect had never seen Cavallone asleep, but with the state he was in now, and since his slow breathing made it look like he almost wasn't breathing at all, Hibari found himself thinking that Cavallone almost looked like a corpse.

All of a sudden, a serious jolt went through Hibari's system, making his eyes widen in disbelief. He had always said that he would kill the older man someday, but now, for some reason, the thought of the other man being dead before him really made him uneasy; almost sickeningly so.

Swallowing thickly, Hibari turned towards the doorway just as Romario came in holding a bucket of cool water and a wash cloth.

"I don't care what Cavallone says when he wakes up, but make sure you stuff whatever food you have down his idiotic throat!" Hibari spat out angrily (more at the situation than at Romario, although he was mad that Cavallone's right-hand man couldn't even keep his boss healthy and safe like he was supposed to) as he stormed out of the room to go and sit in the living room. "Just make sure you don't give him too much or his stomach will bloat and he'll die."

And with that, Hibari sat on the couch in the living room, crossed his arms in a huff, and glared at the wall. Cavallone was so infuriatingly annoying, and Hibari seriously didn't know why he was staying when he didn't know when the other would actually wake up. Damn that bucking horse!

* * *

When he returned, Romario found Hibari-san looking at his boss. The younger man turned and hissed some angry reprimanding words at him then, making it sound like this was his fault, and then he left. The Italian felt anger rise in him. He usually was a very good-natured man, but this was stretching his kindness too far.

Romario almost wished to hear the front door slam shut and for the prefect to be out of his bosses life, but this didn't happen. That beside the point, the other's words did show a minimalistic degree of care, right? Romario tried to think calmly on how best to act then as he turned to his boss to wipe his face with the cool cloth, placing it on his forehead after that.

Just as he was about to head into the living room to set the young prefect straight anyway, there was a knock on the door.

"Room service."

Romario opened the door, checked the waiter with a look over, and let him in then. After the man had put the trays down that had the treats, fruits and tea, the Italian ordered some pasta with plain tomato sauce.

As soon as the man was gone, he turned to Hibari-san. "Don't believe I haven't tried to make the boss eat. He wouldn't listen. He was in bad enough shape when you wouldn't visit him at the hospital, even though I know you were there, but one week ago, it got even worse. _You_ are the reason why he didn't eat, and I think _you_ are the only one who can make him eat again." Although Romario started out heatedly and even accusingly, his last sentence was more of a plead. He wasn't too sure on what exactly had happened and why things had turned worse in the last week, but he was sure that Hibari-san knew, and could make it better if he wanted to; if he actually cared enough.

* * *

When the skylark heard the call from room service, he practically jumped in surprise. Hibari chastised himself for being so jumpy when he remembered that Romario had mentioned that room service would be arriving after he came in, but he just couldn't calm the slight nerves he felt then. He really just wanted answers at this point.

As the prefect watched Romario head towards the door and allowed the waiter to bring in a cart full of delicious looking snacks and delicious smelling green tea, a weird fluttering flourished in the skylark's chest as he stared at the tea pot containing his favorite beverage. Cavallone must have finally paid attention and had noticed this little fact about him. Hibari didn't know how to take this information.

Before the younger teen could think too much on it, though, Romario was suddenly accusing him of being the reason for Cavallone's physical state. White hot anger consumed the skylark then as he glared menacingly at the bronco's right-hand man. How was it _his _fault?! Romario told him that Cavallone had become upset after he hadn't visited him in the hospital, but, yet again, how was it his fault? He had only been upholding his end of the one month bargain?!

Before the skylark could rush from his seat and teach the older Italian a lesson, Romario's features turned from slightly accusatory to pleading. Hibari gawked at the older man like he had just asked him to do something unsanitary, but he finally understood what was going on. It was obvious that Cavallone had somehow taken things the wrong way because of the whole parking lot and one month respite issue (although he had every right to feel horrible by normal standards), and his guilt had caused him to stop eating. Since Hibari had inadvertently been the reason behind this depression for reasons he couldn't quite understand, he was now the only one that could fix the situation. Although feeding the other wasn't something Hibari wanted to do (not by any means, actually) he knew that he would only be able to get answers from the other man if he did, so there was no choice in the matter.

Sending Romario a long and calculating look, Hibari closed his eyes and bowed his head in acceptance as he continued to sit on the couch.

"Fine," he uttered in slight defeat, "what do I feed him?"

* * *

When he received an utterly appalled look from the young prefect, Romario felt his heart sink. Maybe he would have to break his promise to Dino and call the young Vongola boss. He could only hope Sawada-san could talk some sense into his boss and get him to eat again.

After a long moment of silence, though, Hibari suddenly agreed. Hope shone in Romario's eyes again, and a soft smile appeared under his thick mustache.

"The waiter will be back with some noodles soon. They will give him back some energy and are easy to digest," he explained.

Romario knelt before the table across from Hibari then. He took an apple, and the knife that was placed with the fruits, and busied himself with cutting and slicing it. Keeping his eyes on the task, he softly said, "Thank you."

When he heard a knock on the door again, he rushed to it, took the tray with the pasta from a startled waiter's hands, and handed it over to Hibari with a bow after placing a plate with the apple slices on it, too. Romario was sure Dino would take up eating again only if the young prefect asked him to.

* * *

Romario's answer was simple, but Hibari really hoped he wouldn't be forced to hand feed Cavallone. It was bad enough that he had to ask questions for the sake of his sanity, so he didn't need to degrade his pride further by acting like a doting mother. Cavallone should have enough energy to eat on his own, right?

As the prefect thought this, he saw Romario begin to slice up an apple. It was a very common practice for people to cut up an apple for sick loved ones, but Hibari knew it was just another thing he had to stuff down Cavallone's throat. It was embarrassing to imagine what the other man would think when he presented him the cut up apple as well.

Before he could think too much on this, Hibari was startled out of his thoughts by Romario thanking him. The dark-haired teen didn't say anything, but his body visibly relaxed at knowing that whatever hostility Cavallone's right-hand man had for him was dissipating. Hibari knew it had probably taken a lot for Romario to thank him, especially when he thought the skylark was at fault for this whole mess.

When room service reappeared with noodles in tow, Romario practically forced the tray carrying the plate and utensils, along with the plate of sliced apple, into his hands. At least the older man had bowed after he did so, or else Hibari knew he would have beaten him to a bloody pulp.

Sighing to himself, Hibari just made his way into Cavallone's room with his tray of food. From what he could tell, the blond man was still unconscious.

Placing the tray of food on the bronco's nightstand, Hibari just stared down at Cavallone's pathetic, corpse-like form. He _really_ didn't have time for this. The disgruntled prefect just wanted answers to his questions! But now, it seemed like he'd have to wait for Cavallone to wake up, and then he'd have to force him to eat before he'd even get what he desired!

…Or maybe he didn't have to wait.

Feeling his vindictiveness get the better of him, Hibari thought of ways to wake the taller man up. Figuring out the best approach, the young skylark grabbed hold of the unconscious blond's nipples and twisted them as hard as he could, like they were an 'on' switch. Cavallone just needed a jolt to restart his system.

* * *

Bolts of lightning shot through Dino's nerves, sending them spiraling with pain, and waking him up instantly. With a scream, he bolted upright.

"Aaaah!"

Suddenly, the bronco was wide awake. Groaning, he rubbed at his hurting chest. Wondering what had happened, he saw Kyouya standing over him. Damn, why was he still in bed? Or...or was it that he was in bed again? Except for his nipples, nothing really hurt on his body, so the skylark hadn't beaten him up. But...but what had happened?

"I...I guess we didn't fight...?" Dino asked uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking pretty sheepish. Since he couldn't remember anything, and didn't feel like the skylark had hit him, he seemed to have lost consciousness some other way.

* * *

With a scream of pain, Cavallone awoke with a start and immediately sat up. Hibari was pleased with his handy work, but he didn't let it show. Keeping a look of disinterest on his face, he just let Cavallone groan and question him.

"Yes," Hibari answered easily as his eyes narrowed in irritation, "your body thought it would be better to pass out the moment you stood up, so you fell unconscious like the pathetic herbivore you are."

With his last words coming out in a growl, Hibari quickly grabbed the tray of food from the night stand and almost slammed it down onto Cavallone's lap.

"Romario told me about your increase in stupidity, because you decided it was best not to eat for a week, so here's your food," the skylark reiterated as he glared menacingly into Cavallone's caramel orbs to show him how pathetic he thought the other man's actions were. "I would suggest you eat it before I force it down your throat. You still have questions to answer, Cavallone, and I'll do anything to get them."

With a stern glare, Hibari sat down alongside the edge of the bed then as he looked between the tray of untouched food and Cavallone's surprised face, the prefect's eyes demanding the older man to obey or else he'd regret it.

* * *

Kyouya's explanation was what Dino had feared had happened. It definitely wasn't the first time the other one had called him a pathetic herbivore, but tonight, at least, he was absolutely right. This scared Dino. Would Kyouya leave him because of his weak display?

The skylark just growled at him and shoved a tray at him, though. Startled, Dino looked at it. There was food on it. When he heard what Romario had told Kyouya, Dino felt betrayed.

"He shouldn't have..." He grumbled out, glancing at the door, which his right-hand man was sure to be lurking behind.

As Dino feared, this knowledge made him out to be even weaker and more pathetic than before in Kyouya's eyes, because he was threatened by the other. Only, this threat showed a degree of care on the skylark's part that the bronco had never expected. Did the younger man really care? Was he...worried?

A smile formed on his lips as he looked into Kyouya's eyes. In the dark pools of blue, there were specks of violet that only appeared when the skylark felt strong emotions. Since it didn't look like Kyouya was about to kill him, Dino decided that he actually did care about his well-being. The warmth that filled his being then was indescribable.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I'll eat myself."

The pasta actually looked pretty good now that he had the company of the skylark, and now that he knew the other didn't hate him. To his surprise, he discovered the sliced apple. Could it be...? Did Kyouya do that for him? Dino got very excited at the idea. He started with a piece of the fruit before he dug into the pasta.

To the Italian, it would have been natural to tell Kyouya to ask him any question, and he would have answered them while he ate, but he had learned the Japanese prefect considered this horrible table manners. So, he ate and watched the skylark with a stupidly happy smile as he did so. When the plate was empty, he took another piece of the fruit and ate it slowly; enjoying the idea that Kyouya had cut it for him.

"Now I'm all ready to answer your questions," he said with another smile then.

* * *

Hibari was more than relieved when Cavallone offered to feed himself. He stood by his statement in that he would do anything to get his answers, but not having to feed the taller man was just one less humiliating thing he would have to do that night.

As the sickly looking blond stared down at the food before him then, Hibari could see how Cavallone's eyes stayed on the sliced apple for a moment longer than necessary. The skylark's eyes narrowed further in irritation as he felt heat begin to congregate in his cheeks. Cavallone better not have been thinking that _he_ had sliced that apple for him…

The prefect's mind was consumed with this nagging thought as he watched the older man begin to eat. Cavallone seemed to be smiling and enjoying himself, even though he looked like Death had dragged him across the rocky bottom of the river styx before the shinigami on board decided to throw him back onto the land of the living, because he was too annoying to bother with. Hibari tried to not be annoyed by this thought, but it was hard to when Cavallone shouldn't have been logically enjoying himself because of his present condition. This man was just beyond anything the prefect could describe, and he was confused because he couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not.

When the taller man was done with his noodles, and was beginning to nibble on his apple slices, he finally gave Hibari the go ahead to ask the questions that had been plaguing him. All of a sudden, even though the younger teen was relieved that the moment had finally come, he found himself unable to think of what he wanted to ask. There were just so many questions, and it didn't help that everything the bucking horse did was the reason behind his confusion. Just what should he ask first?

Seeing the plates of food before him, Hibari decided to ask the question that he wanted to know the answer to since Romario had told him of Cavallone's condition. It was the most concrete question that would come to his mind at the moment, and maybe it would help him with asking other ones once he got started.

Closing his eyes to gather himself for a long night, Hibari's cobalt eyes stared up into Cavallone's caramel then, piercing the other's orbs with confusion and his desire for knowledge.

"Why didn't you eat for a whole week?"

Hibari didn't know then, but that night would be the catalyst that would cause one of the biggest changes of his life. And it was strange to think that, when he would reflect upon it in his older years, he'd actually be secretly glad for it, despite how life altering, and infuriatingly annoying it had been.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello again viewers! AdaraLove this time! I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed and favored this story! It means so much to Ethelwyn and I. Please don't hesitate to keep reviewing these next few chapters, because our story is gradually drawing to a close. This is the second to last chapter, but we hope that you enjoy it!_

_For this chapter, Ethelwyn and I hoped to show the change in Dino and Hibari's relationship over the next year, and how this Hibari Appreciation Day is monumental for them. I hope that Hibari doesn't seem OOC for you guys, because I still tried to keep to his character, but made him more open and, hopefully, sexy ;D I hope you guys enjoy him like Dino does in these next two chapters ;DDD_

_Anyway, this chapter is rated a low M for sexual suggestions. The true M chapter will be the next one, so don't worry ;D Please don't hesitate to review and share your thoughts guys! We'll just need one in order to continue, but Ethelwyn and I would love it even more if we got more reviews than our quota =D_

* * *

The following year, a lot of things had changed. The name Dino had given to the special day for his love was known to Kyouya now, and the bronco had survived telling it to him. For his third Hibari Appreciation Day, the bronco was only to show up at a named address. Dino had learned that his ideas of romantic evenings for the two of them were part of the problems they had in the prior years, so this time, Kyouya had taken hold of his credit card and chose the location and their activity. What had stayed the same for them, though, was that Dino had to bargain for this special night. Once more, he had to offer a whole month of respite to the skylark, but after the changes their long night of talking had brought about, Dino had a feeling it would be worth it.

When Romario stopped the car, they were in front of a traditional Japanese hotel; a ryokan. Although Dino had been to Namimori many times in the last few years, and knew about these kinds of hotels, he never had been to one. Staying in the European-styled ones was just easier, and he knew what to expect and how to behave. As he thought about Kyouya, though, he understood why this place was perfect for him.

When they entered, and Dino told his name, there was a little smile on the traditionally clad receptionist. A kind of subdued excitement seemed to flow from her. This, in turn, excited the bronco. He had no idea what to expect, but he hoped to maybe see the skylark in one of those yukata.

Two women in kimono appeared to lead the two men to different rooms. Dino guessed that Romario and Kusakabe were staying the night, too, so that they could take them back tomorrow. When they reached their destination, the attendant knelt down, opening the sliding door to him. This time, Dino did not try to help her up again after he entered. What he didn't expect, though, was her attempt to take off his shoes. He knew, of course, that he wasn't supposed to step onto the tatami mats with his shoes on (he had learned that much), but having someone take off his shoes and put slippers on was still new to him.

"You will find a yukata on the board to your left, esteemed guest."

"Thanks."

She closed the door and Dino stood alone in the main room that held a low table and what went for chairs here. There was a lot of room next to that. Two more walls had sliding doors; one was rice paper, while the other seemed thicker. The third wall had shelves and a little shrine. Some incense filled the room with an unobtrusive, spicy smell.

Was he the first to arrive, Dino wondered? He looked at the yukata. Did Kyouya want him to put that on? As he tried to decide on this, the thick door across from him slid open. Dino's eyes went wide as his heart skipped a beat, the red organ beating faster a second later once it started up again.

* * *

The following year brought a lot of changes to Hibari's life. He was in his second year of college, and had finally reached his full growing size. The skylark was pleased by this, because he no longer looked like a teenager; he was finally a man.

With this physical maturation came a mental one as well. He was far calmer than usual, and actually found himself listening to others as a form of respect (even if he still didn't follow what they suggested to him, or cared about what was said). This was especially true concerning Cavallone.

Hibari allowed himself a small smile as he thought about the older man while he donned his most elaborate, silken kimono at the ryokan he had called Cavallone to. That night they had spent talking and answering questions had been very enlightening for the prefect, although he remembered being in shock for most of it. Over the course of the year, though, he found himself accepting this relationship he had with Cavallone, and even secretly enjoying it (secretly, because the last thing he needed was for Cavallone to have another thing to be smug about). When he learned about the ridiculous name the older blond had given their 'dating' day, he decided that it was his time to enlighten the other. As long as Cavallone agreed to keep the one month of respite afterward, Hibari had no qualms in educating the older man on what _he_ actually appreciated. After all, if Cavallone wanted to show how much he was appreciated, it was only logical that Hibari got to decide what happened, correct? It was sort of sad that the skylark had to logically point this out to the older man, but it had been highly entertaining to see the stupefied expression on his face afterward.

Either way, the 'Hibari Appreciation Day' was finally upon the both of them, and the young raven-haired man planned on enjoying himself to the fullest. This was the only day that he'd allow himself to break loose from the restraints he had placed on himself all those years ago when he moved in with his grandfather and wanted to become strong. Hibari thought it was alright for him to break free at least once a year, and to be more accepting of Cavallone's feelings for him, since his pride still usually got in the way when it came to expressing his own feelings. Even though it was a bit uncomfortable, and he didn't like to be tied down, Hibari planned on just forgetting himself for one day (or one night, particularly) and freely enjoy himself without the fear of image or damage to his pride (he'd make sure he'd reestablish it once the night was over, at least). Besides, being in control of the date was actually more enjoyable than the skylark had thought. He knew that Cavallone would enjoy it as much as he would, so that just made for a better night, in his opinion.

After he was done dressing in his favorite kimono, Hibari looked at himself in the mirror that was set up in the suite he had rented for the evening. The silk of the kimono was violet in color with large, light blue clouds outlined in thick, lilac lines. The clouds were scattered all over the material except for his shoulders, the back of his collar, and the top and back sides of his sleeves. That area was reserved for a gigantic fiery phoenix that had a pheasant-like face. And, to tie everything off, Hibari wore a light blue nagajuban (a long, silken under-robe) underneath the kimono to match the color of his clouds, a lighter violet obi that was covered in creamy-yellow miniature birds around his waist, and light blue tabi socks with setta sandals on his feet.

Pleased with what he saw, Hibari exited the bedroom and slid the rice paper door closed behind him. Taking note that the attendants of the hotel had left out a yukata for Cavallone, and had started to burn the incense like he had instructed, Hibari went over to the thicker sliding door across from the main door and opened it. Closing that door behind him as well, he looked around at the private hot spring that came with the room. There were walls that surrounded the area to give them privacy, but that really didn't matter to Hibari, since he had rented out the whole bottom floor of the hotel, along with the surrounding baths around their suite. That way, they wouldn't be disturbed.

Basking in the warm air that emanated from the beautiful hot spring before him, Hibari took in the sight of the traditionally lit Japanese lanterns within the area. There were also a few regular candles that helped set a romantic mood and mixed with the traditional setting, but Hibari didn't mind. What he did mind, though were the sakura petals that had been placed within the water in the hot spring. He'd have to complain to the hotel attendants about that later, but seeing as it wouldn't bother him once he was in the water and distracted (besides, he'd gotten over his mental sickness concerning sakura petals years ago after forcing Dr. Shamal to give him a cure), so he'd just let it slide for now.

After taking note that everything was in order, Hibari heard an attendant open the main door to the room and direct Cavallone towards the yukata. Taking a deep breath, Hibari opened the door once he was sure the attendant was gone, and his eyes fell on a startled looking Cavallone.

"I see that you finally made it, Cavallone," Hibari purred out with a sinister smirk on his face. He was going to completely enjoy this night, he was sure of it. "I rented the whole bottom floor of this hotel, along with the surrounding baths, so that we won't be disturbed."

Turning around to close the door behind him, the skylark pointed out, "As you can see, we have our own private hot spring."

With a snap of the doors, Hibari closed off the area and turned back to his awe-struck partner.

"The door to our right leads to the master bedroom, and I'll be in there while I wait for you to put on your yukata," the dark-haired man explained calmly then before amusement shone in his eyes. "I had the attendants leave instructions for you on how to put it on, just in case you're still completely inept about my culture, so once you're done, fold your clothes and put them on the shelf, and then call for me. I have something planned for you."

With that explanation out of the way, Hibari slid open the door to the bedroom and closed it behind him with a satisfied smirk. He could hear Cavallone taking off his clothes in desperation, and it was just amusing.

A little baffled that he was enjoying himself as much as he was, even though he had planned to be in the first place, Hibari went over to the closet and opened it up to grab something from the carrying bag he had brought with him. Grabbing the folded up fan, the skylark waited for his entrance cue.

* * *

Dino had hoped maybe Kyouya would wear a light cotton yukata. What he saw was his younger lover in a full kimono, and a magnificent one at that. The cloud design fit Kyouya just perfectly of course, but the phoenix was incredible! His skylark could be just as fiery as the embroidered creature! The material was also of shining silk, and rustled softly as he moved. Dino wanted to touch it.

"Y-yeah, I'm finally here," he rasped, his throat dry from keeping his mouth agape for too long. He was just mesmerized by the sight of his beautiful lover.

Kyouya explained then that he had rented the whole floor. The bronco had an inkling that this would be a very expensive night. But what caught his attention even more was the information that they had their own hot spring. He had been so fascinated with Kyouya's beauty that he had not seen anything beyond. A hot spring. Dino couldn't keep the flooding images at bay when he heard this news.

It was pretty obvious the skylark had structured plans for this night. So, he was to put on the yukata like he had thought. Dino smiled lopsidedly at the jibe about his lacking knowledge in Japanese culture.

"I might still have some trouble reading your newspapers, but at least I know how to put on a yukata," Dino insisted with a sheepish look. To read a newspaper, you needed to know over 2000 characters; he was only around 1000 at the moment.

Dino couldn't wait to see what Kyouya had planned for him. For only a second, he watched the closed door that led to the bedroom before he frantically tore at his clothes. He almost fell over and flat on his face from a loss of balance when he tried to scramble out of his pants. The only thing that saved him from doing so was the nearby shelf, which he grabbed onto in the nick of time. Kyouya would not let any herbivorities slide today, he was sure.

When he had stripped to his light blue boxer-briefs, he took the time to accurately fold his clothes. He knew the prefect long enough to know he might actually check and get mad if anything was amiss. Only after the clothes were neatly put on the shelve did he slip into the yukata, taking care to close the right side first, because he had learned that closing the left first was only done on corpses for funerals. The bronco fumbled a bit with the long belt, but managed to make it look halfway decent.

"I'm ready, Kyouya," he called out then, his heart picking up speed again. He really couldn't wait to see what his lover had planned.

* * *

Hearing the other call him, Hibari just smirked in anticipation as he slid open the bedroom door and closed it softly behind him. With his eyes settling on Cavallone in his light green yukata, the other patiently waiting for him, the skylark made his way over to the taller man with a devious smirk. Tonight, he'd be in complete control, and he was going to _love_ it.

Seeing as there were chairs nearby, Hibari walked right up to the bucking horse and placed the hand that didn't have the folded fan in it onto the other's chest.

"I have quite a treat planned for tonight," the raven-haired man practically purred out as his eyes stared deeply into Cavallone's brown, and while his fingers played with the hem of the blond man's yukata like he wanted to take it off himself. In a sense, he did, because it would be the complete reverse of what the both of them were used to, and it would give Hibari even more control, but he opted out for the idea. He really didn't want to change his current plan, and with how things would probably go, Cavallone would just disrobe himself eventually.

"But in order for that to happen," he continued. "I expect complete obedience. Now sit."

Hibari's last command was met with a little push from his hand, his eyes never leaving the other's. Cavallone was pushed back a step or two, but he didn't fall over like the clumsy idiot he usually was, which Hibari was thankful for. Cavallone's clumsiness was his biggest turn off.

After the tall mafia don was done scrambling for a seat, Hibari walked up to him again, but this time, he didn't touch the other at all. Instead, he brought the tip of his folded fan underneath Cavallone's chin, lifting it up to show the other the control Hibari was going to have in this situation.

"Good," Hibari purred out with a sultry smirk. "Now, your next task is to keep your hands to yourself, Cavallone. If you touch me at any time without me giving you the go ahead, I will stop, and I'll do as I feel then. That means I'll either punish you or kick your ass to the curb depending on what I feel like, so I would suggest you think things over before you do anything for once."

The excited skylark said all this with an amused smile on his face and a burning fire in his eyes. He stood behind every word he said, and he wasn't going to let Cavallone get his way again; not unless he wanted the other man to.

"With that said," Hibari continued in a calmer tone, his eyes diminishing their dominating fire to replace it with a somber, and almost peaceful, look. "I'm going to show you a bit of my culture before I go on to the main event, so I expect you to keep quiet, behave, and appreciate what I'm about to do."

As the cloud guardian stepped back to stand a few feet away from Cavallone for his performance, he went up to a small stereo against the wall first and pressed play. He had spoken the truth about him wanting Cavallone to appreciate what he was about to show him, because under normal circumstances it would be entirely embarrassing. That was because, despite the fact that dancing before the other was embarrassing enough, Hibari was going to dance a female part in one of his favorite folk dances. Thankfully, Cavallone was still incompetent when it came to certain parts of the Japanese culture, so Hibari was hoping that the older man wouldn't realize what he was about to do. But, since he wanted Cavallone to appreciate every part of his culture that he had to offer, Hibari thought that the only way for him to become interested in traditional dances was if he actually danced the parts for the other. Sadly, in order to hook Cavallone with a pretty folk dance, Hibari had to live with the fact that most beautiful dances in his country were usually done by female dancers, and thus, here he was.

"This is a traditional dance from this region that signifies the coming of spring," Hibari explained then as he walked over to the middle of the floor and positioned himself as the music started. As the traditional Japanese instruments began to slowly play, Hibari closed off his mind and focused on the symbolic moves he was about to display. With all the times he had secretly practiced the dance, the skylark was able to pull off the moves effectively, his fan opening and snapping shut at certain points as he used the object in his hand to help him illustrate the growing of plants, the return of the birds, and the annual growing of crops; his body moving smoothly as his fan swooped through the air in a mesmerizing fashion.

* * *

When Kyouya reappeared, Dino still felt like drooling at the very sight of him. There was a certain air of power and confidence around the skylark that he had lacked the years before. It really seemed to make a difference to have Kyouya choose the location.

A shiver ran down the bronco's spine as a cool, pale hand reached out and touched his chest of its own accord. It was the rarest of occasions that the skylark initiated any physical contact by himself. As he spoke, his voice was warmer and softer than usual. Kyouya only ever sounded this way when he was lost to passion. Those mysterious eyes were a midnight blue and captivated him like always. Dino was very thankful for the loose yukata then, because his pants would show off only too plainly the state the other's behavior had put him into by then.

Kyouya's fingers played with the hem of the yukata. Just from the cool touch to his chest, his nipples reacted. The bronco's hardening length twitched when the prefect demanded complete obedience. A dry throat let him barely answer in affirmation before he was suddenly pushed backwards; almost making him lose balance. Knowing a clumsy act like that would make his love mad, though, he managed to keep himself standing.

The chairs were the kind that were only made of seat and backrest so that they'd fit with the low tables. Dino had trained to endure the Japanese style of sitting on one's legs, because Kyouya was so proficient at it, and seemed to consider it important. Pulling the chair away from the table, he scrambled to sit down as was expected of him when Kyouya's fan made him look up into eyes that shone with a violet fire.

Actually, getting praised by the skylark made Dino feel incredibly proud of himself somehow. He got a very firm warning, too, then. But even though the kimono was very enticing, he felt like he could keep that promise, at least.

"Understood," he said, putting his hands on his knees to show his good intentions. He could wait until he got the okay, surely? But somehow, the devious smile on the skylark's face started to worry Dino a teeny tiny bit.

Kyouya explained that he would show him something then. Dino nodded to that as the fan was removed. "Okay, I will." How could he not appreciate anything the skylark did especially for him?

It was even better than what he could have expected. Kyouya told him that he would dance for him. Dino became more excited. He was pretty sure not many other people had ever seen the prefect do something like this. The bronco felt very special then. When the music started up, Kyouya began with small, precise movements. It was nothing like the way people danced back at home. In Italy, the music was as passionate as the people, and the dances reflected that. Kyouya only moved a foot, or an arm, waved the fan, or snapped it shut, but it was the most graceful movement Dino had ever seen. It was beautiful and mesmerizing, and after the explanation of what this dance meant, he actually saw the story of blooming flowers and birds returning to mate displayed in the minimalistic gestures. Fascinated, Dino had no trouble keeping quiet and just watching his love do this for him.

When the piece of music finally ended, Dino's face up lit up, and he clapped like an audience of twenty people, "That was beautiful!"

* * *

Cavallone's applause was boisterous, but appreciated nonetheless. A small, soft smile spread across Hibari's lips then, which he hid with his open fan.

Turning around then to make his way over to the stereo to turn it off, Hibari snapped his fan shut, and with it, his small smile was replaced with a mischievous smirk. The next part of his plan was about to be set into motion.

"There are many different types of traditional dances, and they vary depending on which region you are in and the season," Hibari explained as he bent over to shut off the stereo with slight difficulty, and placed his fan upon it. "The more popular and elaborate ones are done during festivals."

With his back still facing Cavallone, the skylark gently slipped out of his sandals, and, since he couldn't really bend all the way over because of the restrictions in his kimono, he used his feet to shuffle out of his tabi. Sending a devious smirk Cavallone's way when he was done, Hibari made his way over to the sitting don and stopped about an arm-and-half-length away from him; just out of reach.

"Judging by the time," Hibari mentioned as he nodded his head towards the clock on the wall behind him, his smirk never leaving his face as his eyes alit with a burning fire, "we only have a few more hours before this 'Appreciation Day' ends, so I suggest we move on to the next event."

The skylark's eyes narrowed as he stared hard into Cavallone's eyes to get his next message across.

"I will need your full cooperation to pull this next part off Cavallone, so I suggest that you keep to your promise and keep your hands to yourself," Hibari threatened in a silken tone, almost like he was daring the other man to break it, just so he could punish him. "I'm probably not going to do this for you again, unless I really feel like it, so if you interrupt me, I might just refuse to do it ever again."

The dark-haired man spoke the truth then. Well, maybe not the whole truth, but it was very close to it. What he was about to do would be rather demeaning concerning his pride, so he would do what he was about to do sparingly (probably only during the Appreciation Days, and only if he felt like it then). He had threatened Cavallone that he would stop doing the next step in his plan if the other tried to touch him, but he had only said that to drive home the fact that what the other man was about to see would be a rarity. The skylark just wasn't going to ruin his whole plan for the evening if Cavallone decided he couldn't keep to his promise, in fact, Hibari almost wished that the older man would break his promise, so he could punish the bucking horse in some delicious way. He was just twisted like that.

After hearing Cavallone's agreement to behave, Hibari's smirk grew even more devious as he stared at the man before him lustfully. This was going to be highly entertaining, he was sure.

"Alright, I suggest you watch _carefully_, then," the younger man practically purred out as he turned his back towards Cavallone and slowly reached around himself until the thumbs and pointer fingers of both of his hands were resting on the simple, yet intricate-looking, knot of his obi. With practiced precision, Hibari slowly undid the knot.

With one end of the obi now in his right hand, Hibari glanced over his shoulder to send Cavallone a meaningful look of lust and mischievousness before he slowly began to unwrap the obi from around his body. The material was very long, and he had wrapped it around his midsection about three times, so this was definitely going to be torturous on Cavallone's part.

To make the situation even more torturous, though, Hibari slightly shifted his hips in time to the obi being slowly unwrapped from around his body. The skylark's eyes never left Cavallone's the entire time he did this 'undressing-dance', the younger man absolutely loving the painfully enthralled look upon the older man's face. He could tell that Cavallone definitely wanted to help with the undressing.

Seeing as his neck was starting to become sore from the angle he was looking at, Hibari returned his attention to the wall in front of him as he finished unwrapping the obi, and let the material slowly pool next to his bare feet in a teasing manner. Hibari took his time in doing this to draw out the torture of the experience for Cavallone as the skylark himself wondered on how he was going to go about presenting his next article of clothing. The next thing he had to untie was the koshihimo, a small sash that kept his kimono closed, and the extra bottom material of the kimono tied up so that he wouldn't trip. He would definitely need to figure out a way to use it in a sexy manner, just like the obi, if he was to get his desired reaction from the other man.

* * *

As the fan snapped up, Dino couldn't be too sure, but he liked to think that he had glimpsed a little smile on the skylark's features before they were hidden. He had had no idea on how enticing such a fan could be. The things it might hide...

Kyouya explained some more about traditional, Japanese dances after he had turned the stereo off. Dino definitely felt the urge to go to the skylark, wrap his arms around him, and nuzzle and bite his neck. But after the warnings he had received, he thought it might be better to stay put for the moment. He watched Kyouya slip off his sandals and socks then. When the other one finally turned around and looked at him, there was this devious smirk that told Dino something was up.

Although Kyouya approached him, he stayed just out of reach. Dino felt himself lean forward a bit. He wanted his love to come closer, he wanted to touch him, feel him. When Kyouya mentioned that their time was rushing by, the bronco only felt his urge grow. The dance had been beautiful, and he fully appreciated what the skylark had done for him, but, with the precious time he had left, he wanted to use it to the fullest by loving Kyouya in any way he possibly could.

Yet, the younger man had different plans, it seemed. Once more, he was reminded of the promise to keep his hands to himself. Dino sighed audibly. He had no idea what the skylark had planned, but he understood that he had to go by his pace or nothing would happen at all.

"Okay, I understand," the bronco relented as he, very visibly, put his hands on his knees once more.

Only then, Kyouya looked at him with a gaze that made Dino's boxer briefs become very tight, very fast. Even before he was urged to, his eyes were glued to the skylark. He wanted him. He wanted him badly!

For some reason, Kyouya turned his back to him then. Dino did not understand. He watched as the other undid the knot of the belt very slowly. There was a certain thought that was popping into his head by that time, but he tried to subdue it. It couldn't be. Kyouya looked over his shoulder at him next. It was that damn sexy look again. Slowly, very slowly, the meters of the long belt were unwrapped, and Dino's excitement rose. His first thought had to be right! Kyouya was actually stripping for him!

He felt his hand twitch by the first circling of the sash. Surely there was a way to unwrap that thing faster! He wanted to help; he wanted to touch the skylark! The second circling had him gripping his knees tightly in order to keep his hands from doing anything. Kyouya's hips were swaying gently as he slowly undid the wrapping. It was driving the bronco crazy! By the third round, he could barely keep his twitching hands from grabbing the other's hips and pulling the wayward skylark onto his lap.

It was because of Kyouya's eyes on him that he was held in check somehow. They had this commanding fire in them that still rooted him to the spot, while, in his mind, he was already all over the beautiful, pale body, making it his own. Just when he thought he couldn't bear it any longer, Kyouya's head turned away. He dropped the precious, expensive silk obi slowly to the floor, the soft rustling of the stiff material masking the rustling of the chair on the tatami as Dino stood onto his knees to reach out for Kyouya's delicious ass.

Of course, the threats were still ringing in his ears, but if he was just fast enough, he could get away with it. He had to! He just desperately needed to feel the skylark!

* * *

Before Hibari could decide on how to untie his next sash, he felt the lightest brush of fingers against his backside.

With eyes glinting with murderous delight at Cavallone breaking his promise, the skylark quickly turned around, grabbed the entranced blond's still outstretched wrist, and quickly bent it behind the older man's back before Cavallone could even blink. Truth be told, Hibari had no idea he could still move so fast while he was wearing a restricting kimono, but the knowledge that he was still able to succeed with the action, pleased him.

Making sure to grab Cavallone's other hand and bring it behind his back so that the older man wouldn't attempt to grab him again, Hibari, who was standing up behind Cavallone, bent forward to whisper seductively into the older man's ear.

"I told you to behave, Cavallone, and now you'll be punished."

With a feral growl, Hibari bit hard at the junction of Cavallone's neck and left shoulder blade, right into the other's tattoo of a white skull bathed in blue fire, which elicited a delicious cry of pain from the bucking horse. Hibari smiled gleefully into the skin as he tasted a small bit of blood break from the abused flesh.

Lapping at the small wound, Hibari decided to change his plans up a little bit, just to make things more interesting. Even though he had bitten Cavallone pretty hard, the older man didn't seem to be resisting as the skylark continued to lick and nip at his neck. Using this as his distraction, Hibari readjusted Cavallone's arms to make sure he wouldn't put any more strain than necessary on them, and placed both wrists in one of his hands as the other one came around his own back to untie his koshihimo sash with some difficulty. Thankfully, though, it didn't take too long and the thinner sash was in his hands, while the extra material it had been holding up was pooling around his feet; the front part of his kimono slipping open as well.

Before Cavallone could suspect what was truly going on, Hibari stopped attacking the older man's neck and wasted no time in tying his hands together behind his back.

Once the prefect was sure the knot was tight enough to hinder Cavallone's movements, he whispered a husky threat into the other man's ear.

"Now that your punishment has been dealt, I'll continue with what I was doing. I suggest that you don't try to break your restraints, though, because if you do, I will seriously bite you to death and leave. I don't take kindly to you ripping my clothes, especially if they're expensive."

Hibari's tone was serious with this last remark as he remembered how Cavallone had destroyed one of his school uniforms last year. He still hadn't quite forgiven him for it.

"Don't ruin the mood, Cavallone, and wait patiently," Hibari ordered then, but his voice was much lighter and back to its teasing tone again.

After leaving the taller man with a reminder of what was to come by giving a long, languid lick up the back of the other man's neck, Hibari stood up again with some difficulty (it was still a little hard to move even with his kimono untied) and moved away from the other. The young, raven-haired man could feel the bottom of his kimono dragging across the tatami mats now, since there was no more koshihimo sash to hold it up.

Deciding to tease Cavallone out of his mind now, since he knew that the other couldn't touch him anymore, Hibari stood only a hand's width away from the other and started to slowly take off his kimono. The skylark's devious eyes never left Cavallone's mesmerized brown as he pushed the material off his shoulders and let gravity do the rest.

As slow as if his own hands were doing it, the silk fabric fell away from Hibari's shoulders and down his arms to pool on the floor at his feet, leaving the prefect in just his under-robes. Just two more layers to go before the next part of his plan would be set into motion.

* * *

Suddenly, the skylark turned, took hold of his wrist, and bent his arm back with lightning speed. Dino sat back on his haunches to not lose balance and fall flat on his face. That was when Kyouya caught his second hand.

"Y-yes, you diiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!" Dino tried to concede and sound distraught about breaking his promise, but his shoulder was suddenly bitten in a pretty harsh manner, so his words ended in a scream.

Even though it still hurt, the bronco couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he felt Kyouya's tongue on his skin. He was sure it was blood the other man was licking at, but he didn't care. He'd gladly shed a bit more blood if only Kyouya would lap it up like that. Shivers ran down his spine and he growled softly at a few more nips at his flesh. The bronco was too caught up in the exciting, arousing things the skylark did to him to notice the other's kimono coming undone. Only a protesting growl left him when Kyouya suddenly halted his actions. Half a second later, he knew why.

A very sheepish expression was on his face as he pulled slightly on the tight restraints that now made sure that he kept his hands to himself.

"Sorry... I won't."

Kyouya had told him very explicitly how much he had hated having his school uniform torn, and it didn't even matter that Dino, of course, had offered to buy a new one. That only went to show that money couldn't buy everything. But the bronco wasn't too sure he could bear this torture of watching the skylark strip so agonizingly slow. Maybe he could close his eyes? But then he'd miss out on the pale skin being revealed bit by exciting bit. And surely he wasn't allowed to get off so easily anyway.

"Aaaaah..." Dino moaned as the skylark's tongue licked his neck, making all the little hairs back there stand on end.

When Kyouya moved around him again, the kimono was open and trailed behind him like a sea of clouds. Still, the skylark was fully clad in a light blue kimono underneath. Kyouya looked so enticing, so delicious. Aphrodite, the goddess of love from the long gone past of his home, couldn't have looked any more beautiful or alluring.

With a slight push, the heavy silk kimono slid down the skylark's form, making it look like ghost hands were undressing him. Dino whimpered softly as his eyes roved the still hidden body. How many layers did that thing have?

* * *

"Hmm, you seem so frustrated, Cavallone," Hibari purred out in delight as he reached around his back to begin untying the koshihimo to his first under-robe. The skylark had been trying to ignore the pressure that had been accumulating in his lower half over the past few minutes, but now it was practically becoming intolerable with the tight robes around him. At least he had decided on not wearing any underwear for the occasion. That, at least, reduced some of the pressure he would be feeling as he continued to get hard the longer he stared at Cavallone's lust-filled eyes.

As he slowly unwound the sash from his nagajuban, the robe began to loosen little by little. When the koshihimo was unwound and in his hand, the nagajuban slid all the way open to reveal the white, two-piece hadajuban underneath, the skylark's erection straining against the thinner cloth.

Growling in anticipation, Hibari grabbed one end of the koshihimo in his left hand while he held the other end in his right. In one smooth motion, the prefect placed the sash behind Cavallone's head and brought him closer at the same time that the younger man bent forward. The two of them were now face to face, their lips just centimeters apart.

"How badly do you want to see all of me, Cavallone?" Hibari whispered out breathlessly, lustfully, with fiery glinting eyes. The younger man brought himself closer then, so that he was barely touching the other's lips, but he pulled back before they would touch, teasing the older man even further. "How badly do you want to touch me?"

* * *

Dino swallowed audibly and nodded as the skylark teased him. It was more than obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely. Well, this was his day, so Dino should grant him that.

"Yeah, I am," he admitted, looking into Kyouya's eyes for a moment. The violet sparks he found there were incredibly promising. This game not only aroused himself, but the skylark, too.

Ever so slowly, Kyouya unwound the thin belt that held his undergarment closed. As the fabric loosened, Dino couldn't keep his gaze on the skylark's eyes; he had to look down to finally see some skin. He groaned softly when, instead of the skin, another layer of fabric was revealed. The kimono underwear fell open then to show the lowest layer fully. The white fabric was thin enough that Dino could see the dark shadows that had to be Kyouya's delicious nipples, but way more interesting to him, was the bulge in the fabric a little lower.

A soft growl escaped him just as he was suddenly caught by the sash and pulled closer to Kyouya. Just a tiny bit! Just a tiny bit more! Their lips were so close! He wanted to taste the skylark. Warm, tasty breath ghosted over his lips as Kyouya questioned him. There was a feeling like their lips had brushed then, or had it just been his wish?

The bronco growled again. "So bad, it hurts. I need to see you, all of you; your beautiful, pale skin, that sinewy body of yours, and that hard, hard cock that is straining for my touch." Even though he was so hard it hurt, and his desire for the skylark was driving him crazy, he still enjoyed this moment. Kyouya may hold the reigns, but this still was a game for two. "I want to touch you as badly as you want to feel my touch, too. Set me free, Kyouya, let me ravish you." Dino's voice was low and husky and full of promise.

* * *

His idea for the Hibari Appreciation Day was that this was the one night a year when he could be as gentle and tender and loving as possible. He really had all intentions of showering the skylark in kisses and caresses, but with the way that Kyouya was driving him up the wall and making him horny as hell, he would just jump him the moment he got free. Maybe the second round would turn out differently?

"Oh?" Hibari raised an eyebrow in intrigue to Cavallone's statement, the young skylark's member twitching at the thought of the other's words. It still amazed him on how he wasn't pummeling the older man for directing such a crude use of language at him. So much had changed between them within the year that it was truly mind reeling. Still, it was a bit irritating on how the older man could assume what Hibari himself wanted, especially if it was true.

Letting go of one end of the koshihimo, Hibari stood back up again, the fabric of the belt moving across the back of Cavallone's neck before it fell to Hibari's side in his other hand. Dropping the fabric to the floor, Hibari grabbed the blond man's chin in his other hand and tilted it upwards so that Hibari could effectively stare down at him.

"If you obey my every word, Cavallone, I can promise that you'll be able to ravish me to your heart's content," the raven-haired man whispered out lustfully, his eyes glinting darkly with promises to come. "All I need is your word."

When Hibari got what he desired the next instant, a smirk of sinister delight formed on his lips, and he turned away from the older man. Everything was actually going better than Hibari had originally planned. This was actually becoming very entertaining, and the skylark wondered if he should do something similar in the future.

With that thought in mind, the prefect let the nagajuban robe fall gently from his shoulders and onto the floor with his kimono.

* * *

His words had been a gamble, Dino knew. He was ready to receive some kind of punishment for them, too. That he did not get hit for his audacity just went to show how much had changed. He could be more open with his feelings and wishes. After learning how good a blow job felt when he had been surprised with one, Kyouya was even open to trying some new things now. Dino was allowed to really kiss him sometimes, too. Yes, there were quite a few changes, and the bronco loved all of them.

Sadly, no kiss came at this point in time, because Kyouya stood up now. Dino sighed softly and shivered then as the light, cool fabric of the sash slid along his neck. Once more, the tiny hairs at the back of his neck rose. It was pretty interesting how erotic this simple gesture was. Kyouya took his chin in his hand and tilted it up then.

Dino was caught in the mesmerizing violet glow of the lustful eyes of his younger lover. He couldn't help but moan at the promise. His caged member twitched in anticipation. Why the heck had he left those damn tight boxer-briefs on?!

"I promise! I promise anything," he answered hoarsely. He hadn't lied before; he needed the other one so badly that it hurt.

Finally, the under-kimono fell, and only the slightly see-through underwear was left. Dino really couldn't bear much more teasing.

"Kyouya..." he rasped, his eyes staring at the enticing backside. He wanted to bite that firm, round ass.

* * *

Hearing desire in the other's voice, Hibari smirked to himself as he reached around to untie the top portion of his hadajuban. Unlike his other robes, which he had to tie up with koshihimo ropes, the hadajuban he was wearing actually had the koshihimo sewn onto the fabric to make things easier. With slow, teasing fingers, the skylark undid the knot to the top portion of his final under-robe, hoping that the process was utterly torturing his awaiting partner.

The rope unwound itself with ease once it was loose from the knot, which naturally opened the shirt portion of the hadajuban. As Hibari glanced back towards Cavallone, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he began lowering the shirt from his shoulders. Hibari did this for the next minute or so; slowly but surely removing the top portion of fabric from his person, and showing Cavallone centimeter-by-newly-revealed-centimeter of his bare skin with each second that passed.

When the dark-haired man finally let the fabric fall to the ground with his nagajuban and kimono, leaving him in only the lower portion of his robe, an idea came to the young skylark's head. Smirking deviously to himself, he swiftly turned around and snatched Cavallone's chin up with one of his hands again.

"I believe it's time for me to test you, Cavallone," the prefect purred out in excitement as his cobalt eyes danced with intrigue. "You promised me that you'd follow my every order, so I'm going to give you a few more to see if you're worthy of my time. If you fail me this time, Cavallone, I'll leave you tied up here for the rest of the night, do you understand?"

Hibari stated that last portion of his sentence in a serious tone, and the skylark believed it was because of that, that Cavallone made a promise to him yet again. With Hibari's devious smirk returning to his face, the smaller man turned around then, so that the semi-loose knot for the last part of his hadajuban was a few centimeters from the older man's face.

"How about you use that whining mouth of yours to help me untie this last knot?" Hibari asked in a teasing tone. "But remember, you're only supposed to untie the knot, Cavallone. I won't tolerate any other fooling around."

There was a short pause then as Hibari turned his teasing voice into that of a sexy purr.

"If you do as I say, I promise I will reward you…"

* * *

Dino thought he might explode. The way that Kyouya stripped his next to last piece was agonizing torture. With every tiny centimeter that was revealed, the urge to latch onto it and kiss it, suck it, and mark it grew. A pained groan escaped the bronco's lips. His boxer-briefs were an instrument of torture by now.

The fabric had finally touched ground when Kyouya suddenly turned on him, grabbing his chin once more. For a second, Dino feared he had done something wrong, but he hadn't moved! It wasn't admonition that awaited him, though, it was a challenge.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Just tell me what to do. I won't fail, I promise!" Dino's heart was pounding in his throat. He saw the seriousness reflected in the skylark's eyes. He only hoped he could stay true to his promise. He just had to!

That grin returned to Kyouya's face; that same grin that promised him sweet agony. The skylark turned around then. That perfect ass he wanted to bite so much right now was almost in his face. Dino bit his lip and bit it hard.

"As you wish," he pressed forth between gritted teeth. Kyouya enjoyed his current role just way too much, Dino thought. Of course, this was what he wanted, though. He wanted these nights to be something special, and he wanted his younger lover to enjoy himself.

When Kyouya's voice turned sexy the next moment and uttered its promise, all hard feelings were gone in an instant. Dino's eyes roamed the other's backside once more, and he growled softly. He leaned forward. He had to nuzzle Kyouya's ass a bit to get the end of the thin ribbon between his teeth. To show his full intentions to behave, he leaned backward as soon as he had the end firmly in his teeth's grip, and untied the knot in the process. As soon as the knot came loose, the fabric started to loosen and slip down the utterly smooth skin. The ribbon fell from his mouth as it dropped open. This truly was the last layer. Kyouya really wore nothing underneath. Another growl full of yearning left the horny bronco's lips.

* * *

He felt Cavallone's nose nuzzle up against his backside, but Hibari didn't visibly react. The prefect knew it was inevitable because of the angle of the bow, but that still didn't stop the slight jitters his stomach received from the touch. So, with that, the dark-haired man tried to ignore the touch and just focused on whether Cavallone was going to keep to his promise or not.

It seemed that Cavallone was taking heed of his word, though, because the taller man brought his head back and the skylark could feel the pull against his lower hagajuban bow a few seconds after the nuzzle. With his eyes dancing with excitement, Hibari finally felt the belt come undone and slowly unwrap itself from around his body, the momentum of Cavallone's pull and gravity working together in harmony. It was that same effect that caused Hibari's last article of clothing to slowly slip off of his lower body to leave him fully exposed the next moment. The skylark inwardly shuddered as the cool air hit his heated erection then, the young man wanting nothing more than to find some relief.

Knowing that he shouldn't get too ahead of himself, though, Hibari internally reprimanded himself and brought his mind back to the plan at hand. Cavallone was receiving a delicious view of his backside at the moment, and yet, the bucking horse wasn't doing anything besides whining pathetically in desire. Seeing as the taller man was sticking to his promise, albeit reluctantly, Hibari decided to keep to his own word.

Turning around to face his partner then, Hibari wore a look of sadistic pleasure. Placing his hand on Cavallone's shoulder, Hibari pushed the taller man back a little bit, so that he was sitting a little further back and placing more of his weight on his heels. With that slight change in position, Hibari took the liberty to sit on the blond man's lap then; the skylark's erection pressing flush against Cavallone's stomach. The raven-haired man wanted nothing more than to start rubbing himself off against the other, but he resisted with extremely refined patience. Instead, he leaned his face ever closer to the older man as he wrapped his arms around the bronco's neck.

"Excellent, Cavallone," Hibari purred out in pleasure as his eyes shone with mischievousness. "You have regained my trust. For that, I will give you a slight taste of your reward to come…"

And with that, Hibari leaned in a few extra centimeters and placed his lips against Cavallone's. He wasn't a big fan of his current action, but he knew that Cavallone would love it, so it sufficed as a decent reward for the moment until the rest of the plan could be enacted upon.

* * *

Dino's eyes started to burn when the last piece of fabric was halfway down, because he hadn't dared to even blink so as not to miss out on any patch of revealed skin. Behind his back, his hands clasped each other tightly to keep them from trying anything like pulling at the sash. Since the other's bare ass was so close that he could almost reach it, it was getting ever harder to keep himself from biting it.

Just when the bronco feared his restraint might finally waver, Kyouya turned around to face him. Seeing the younger man in all his naked, and fully aroused glory, made him whimper. He couldn't bear this much longer.

Kyouya pushed him back by his shoulder then. He was sitting back on his heels when the skylark sat down on his lap the next moment. This was agonizing torture in more ways than one. Although Dino had trained to be able to sit in this position for a while, the added weight was putting a lot of strain on his knees, and his lower legs prickled from the diminished blood flow. What was even worse, though, was having Kyouya seated naked on top of him and not being able to do anything about it! If he moved one muscle without permission, he knew he'd get punished in the worst way.

It was the skylark himself that leaned closer and even wrapped his arms around him then. Dino sighed softly at the praise. His reward was something pretty unexpected, though. Kyouya kissed him of his own accord! Another sigh escaped Dino's lips then. Real kisses were a rare occasion for him, and he treasured each one. Very carefully then, he licked at Kyouya's lips, asking, begging to enter the sweet mouth.

It seemed reluctant to him, but the other's lips finally relented; opening to let him in. Dino held back his enthusiasm, trying not to overwhelm the skylark. He tasted the prefect gently and enticed the other's tongue into a slow tussle, moaning into the kiss. He felt blessed to share this with Kyouya, to show him his love this way.

* * *

When he felt Cavallone's tongue tentatively licking at his lips, Hibari stiffened. He knew what the other was asking of him, but he didn't particularly like the idea. Hibari was supposed to be the one in control, not Cavallone, but the young skylark couldn't deny the fact that giving the other some small form of control was the least that he deserved by this point.

With slight reluctance, Hibari allowed Cavallone to enter his mouth, but the young man was surprised to find how carefully the other man went about it. Hibari had totally expected Cavallone to just plunder his mouth like a madman, but, as the skylark felt the gentle caresses of the tongue against his own, he was forced to realize that wasn't going to happen. Unsure of what to really expect anymore, Hibari just went with the kiss, since he had no idea on what else to do. With his tongue pushing back against the broncos', their mouths battled halfheartedly for dominance.

The skylark was absolutely surprised with himself. Usually he'd be all for domination, but he found himself unwilling to be with their kiss. For some reason, his whole body felt like jelly, and it was like he couldn't get enough. Having a slight idea of what was going on, but subconsciously not liking such a display of weakness from himself, Hibari brought one of his hands up to intertwine his fingers with Cavallone's locks, the prefect's nails digging into the taller man's scalp as their kiss grew more intense.

When the two of them slowly parted for breath, both of their eyes half-lidded with passion, Hibari stared deeply into Cavallone's caramel colored eyes. Finally getting his wits back the next second, though, his passionate gaze turned into devious slits as a playful smirk spread across his lips.

"Hmm, well, it seems you got enough of your reward for the moment," Hibari murmured darkly, his eyes glinting impishly as he gained back his control, "but I think it's time for a long, overdue soak."

Teasingly, Hibari brought his lips over to one of Cavallone's ears and whispered into it.

"I'll let you join me as long as you promise to follow my orders exactly."

When Cavallone finally agreed, Hibari smirked in satisfaction as he continued to whisper into the blond man's ear.

"Alright then, from here on out, you're not allowed to touch me until I say so, understand?"

And with that, Hibari nipped playfully at Cavallone's ear lobe before he reached around and loosened the koshihimo holding the older man's wrists together. He loosened it just enough for Cavallone to slip out of it himself without damaging the fabric.

Seeing as he was done with this task, Hibari put his next plan into motion and stood up. From there he walked over to the far door and slid it open to the hot spring that waited outside. Before he left, though, he turned around to send the Italian don his most alluring look.

Keeping the door open so that Cavallone could see what was going on, Hibari turned around and made his way down to the hot spring. There was as small bathing stool to sit on nearby, along with a bucket of mildly warm, soapy water and two buckets full of regular water. Seeing that it was customary to clean yourself before entering a public bath of any sort, Hibari picked up one of the washcloths that were hanging on the edge of the tub with the soapy water and got to work cleaning his body as best as he could, the young man hissing with slight pleasure when he cleaned his groin. Once he was done, Hibari quickly grabbed one of the other tubs of plain water, and dumped it over his body to wash off the soap.

A little displeased that the water was slightly cold by this point in time, Hibari just shook it off and gently stepped into the hot spring. Once he was comfortable and seated, he sent his most lust filled gaze Cavallone's way. He had hoped that the other man had seen most of that while he was desperately tearing off his own clothes.

* * *

During the last year, Dino had learned that his unbridled enthusiasm wasn't too appreciated by the skylark, especially when it came to new or very intimate experiences; going slow and gentler was the better way. This new knowledge paid off with the kiss.

His soft caresses soon had Kyouya participating. Their slow dance turned more passionate then as the skylark buried a hand in his mess of hair and dug his nails into his scalp. Dino groaned softly at the slight pain this passionate display caused. He welcomed it, though, since this showed him that Kyouya was truly enjoying their kiss for maybe the first time.

Even after they finally had to part from lack of oxygen, his younger lover stared at him like it was really hard to pull away. Dino just gazed in wonder into those deeply violet eyes. It was rare to see such deep emotions in the skylark's eyes, and the moment was gone way too soon. Kyouya seemed to pull in the reigns once again, and the violet was replaced by dark blue once more.

"If you say so," a sheepish smile accompanied Dino's consent. He would just have to take what he got.

Kyouya once more demanded that he didn't touch him. There wasn't much Dino could do in his current state anyway, was there? So, the bronco conceded.

"I would love to join you, and I won't touch you...unless you tell me to."

Dino hissed as his lobe was bitten. At the same time, though, the sash binding his wrists came loose, and his hands could slip free. He sighed and rubbed his wrists just as Kyouya got up. He really wanted to follow the skylark right then, but as he tried to get up on his knees, he felt the blood rush back into his lower legs, and pain like pins and needles made them sting like something fierce.

As he bit his lower lip to keep from groaning, he saw Kyouya slide back the door that led to the outside hot spring, and look back over his shoulder the next moment in a very sexy, very inviting way. Dino hit his own legs, but they just didn't want to move yet no matter how much he tried to will them to.

Getting into a sitting position where he could shake out his legs to start up circulation again, he saw Kyouya sit on a stool by the small pool. He followed the other man's every move with his eyes. As the washcloth roamed the skylark's body, Dino whimpered softly, wishing it was his hand that did that. He also saw the rapture in the Kyouya's gaze as he cleaned his lower regions. Damn!

Finally, Dino thought he could trust his legs again just as the skylark dumped a whole bucket of water over his head. Damn! How was it that his already alluring beauty was only heightened when he was dripping wet?! Dino tore open his yukata's belt then and was out of it in a second. Getting his tight, partly moist boxer-briefs off of him took a little longer, and was accompanied by a curse and a relieved sigh.

With long, fast steps, he was outside, too, and squatting on that stool that, moments prior, had felt Kyouya's sweet ass. Dino looked at the amused looking skylark. He knew he had to follow etiquette or Kyouya would kick him, not only out of the hot spring, but most likely the ryokan. Dino copied the actions he had seen the other perform. He took care to sit in a way to let the skylark see him lather up his body, and so that he could especially see his thick, hard length. The bronco couldn't wait to join Kyouya the next moment. He was so heated up by then that he didn't realize the cleaning water was a bit cooler.

Only as he was about to step into the hot spring did he finally fully take in his beautiful surroundings. Candles and lamps bathed the garden in a warm light that was enough to be able see, but still not enough to make them feel exposed. The garden itself was as perfectly kept as any Japanese garden was, and there were cherry blossom petals swimming on the water of the pool.

Dino sighed as he slipped into the hot water. "This is incredibly beautiful," he praised. Looking into Kyouya's eyes, he stepped closer. He tried to judge if he was at least allowed to sit next to the skylark. Since he didn't see any warning in the other's eyes, he thought it was okay. He did take care not to touch Kyouya in the slightest as he sat down, though.

"I had no idea a hot spring would feel this good. I really should have left the arrangements for your day to you from the start," he admitted with another sheepish smile.

* * *

Once Cavallone had stripped himself of his clothing, he was walking as fast as he could to get outside. It was completely amusing, and Hibari enjoyed the show.

When the bucking horse sat down to clean himself, though, the skylark visibly swallowed. All he could do was stare entranced at the perfection that was Cavallone's naked body as sudsy water traveled down every centimeter of skin, the water making Cavallone's tattoos on his left arm look even more alluring. The dark-haired man's length twitched in anticipation as he watched the older man clean his well-endowed member. Hibari remembered when he used to feel absolutely humiliated when the older man dominated him, but now, everything was different. The young prefect was practically giddy with impatience at the sight of the other; he wanted Cavallone inside him _now_! He wanted to feel the pleasure he had only been able to experience because of the other man.

As Cavallone rinsed himself off, Hibari took the moment of distraction to take in a steadying breath in order to regain his patience. It was practically on a thin line, but his patience returned to him, thankfully, by the time the bucking horse entered the hot spring. When Cavallone commented on the beauty of the garden, and their eyes met for a heart-stopping second, he saw the taller man step toward him.

Figuring out the blond man's intention, Hibari let the other sit next to him, barely touching him, without a fuss. When he heard Cavallone lament about his previous years' actions with that sheepish grin of his, Hibari couldn't resist his response.

"Of course you should have, but you're an overly excited idiot most of the time, so it doesn't surprise me you didn't figure it out until now," the skylark responded snidely without looking at the taller man, but if Cavallone listened closely, he could probably pick up the slight tone of affection that slipped in.

"But…" Hibari continued as he stared at the ryokan building in front of them, his eyes distant and far off as he thought over the previous two years. "If you had done that to begin with when I didn't understand the meaning behind this day, this moment we're having now would have probably turned out completely different. I'm just not sure if that would be a good or bad thing."

In all truth, the young, raven-haired man had no idea what he was trying to say or why it left him feeling so open. A weird feeling came over him then as he tried to imagine this moment between them not happening, and he soon became uncomfortable; he just wasn't sure if it was because he never wanted to imagine this moment never happening, or because that same thought made him out to be terrifyingly weak. It truly amazed him on what kind of pull Cavallone had on him.

Trying to shake his confusing thoughts away, Hibari realized that he was wasting more of their limited time. Since he didn't want to lose one more second, and because he seriously just wanted to take what he wanted at that point in time, he flipped himself over from his seated position in order to straddle Cavallone's waist; placing his hands upon the wall of the hot spring by the taller man's shoulders.

* * *

At the light scolding, Dino's grin only turned more sheepish, and he messed up his unruly hair even more in embarrassment.

"Hm, yeah, I get very excited, and very easily when you are concerned," he admitted. It was nothing he was ashamed of, but he knew his over-excitement mostly wasn't welcomed too much by the skylark. That was his only regret. But since it was just his nature and heritage, it was hard to fight.

When Kyouya shared his own thoughts on that, Dino watched him from the side. This form of talk between his partner and him had only happened just recently. Although Kyouya probably didn't quite understand himself with what he was trying to tell him, the bronco was pretty sure he understood. It hadn't always been easy, and it wasn't even now sometimes, but the way things had happened between them was good. Maybe it was the only way the two of them, who were so essentially different in so many things, had any chance of ending up where they were now.

Dino could see that these thoughts were still uncomfortable for the skylark. He didn't say anything. He just relaxed and smiled contentedly. They had agreed that Kyouya could ask him anything and that he would try to answer as best as he could whenever the skylark asked, but this only worked when Kyouya was actually ready to talk. Trying to explain things he hadn't really wrapped his head around yet was useless. So, Dino would just wait for the skylark to find and formulate his questions.

Just when these warming thoughts and the hot water really started working on him, and he closed his eyes, relaxing fully against the wall of the pool, Kyouya suddenly turned and straddled him. The bronco was absolutely startled by this action. Not that he minded in the least, though. He looked up into those midnight blue orbs that sparkled with violet once more. He balled his hands into fists then to keep them from grabbing Kyouya and pulling him against his body.

* * *

Kneeling above the man's lap, the skylark found himself staring heatedly down into Cavallone's caramel orbs.

"I say we should stop wasting our time with chatter and enjoy the water," Hibari spoke up then in a seductive purr. "What do you say, Cavallone?"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: AdaraLove here again! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favored our last chapter/story. You guys have been a great motivation for Ethelwyn and I, and we hope that you'll enjoy the last chapter to this story today as well as any other stories Ethelwyn and I write together/separate. Ethelywn has written some great stories for the Bleach community, so if you guys like that fandom, then maybe her stories will interest you as well. Also, you can find our roleplay for Spanner x Shoichi on her account as well, along with her Dino reflection song-fic that ties in with this story =)_

_Anyway, this is our last chapter folks! Ethelwyn and I hope that you've enjoyed the ride as much as we have. We seriously had a lot of fun writing this series, and I have to say that writing this last section at the ryokan has been my favorite XDD This chapter is rated M for sexual content, so I hope you guys enjoy that ;D Please don't hesitate to review and tell us what you thought of this story =) We would love to hear your comments, because Ethelwyn and I are interested in writing more D18 in the future. Our next roleplay project will be an 8059 one, though, so if you guys are interested in that, keep an eye on Ethelwyn's profile ;D_

_Hi there! This is Éthelwyn speaking one last time. I also want to thank anyone who stuck with us 'til the end, and especially anyone who took the time to review. This is the last chapter but we have a little present for you, too. When we thought about the end to this story, there was a little fun idea that popped into our minds and turned into an omake that kind of rounds the whole fiction up. We hope you'll have as much fun with that as we did, and hope you'll be interested enough to keep an eye on our future works._

_With that, we hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

"_I say we should stop wasting our time with chatter and enjoy the water. What do you say, Cavallone?"_

Hibari had said those words only mere seconds ago as he straddled Cavallone's lap like a hungry predator. But, before Hibari let the older man answer his seductive suggestion, the younger skylark brought one of his hands off of the wall to trace Cavallone's chest until his finger brushed against a nipple. He couldn't wait any longer!

Bending downwards then, Hibari brought his tongue out to languidly circle the nub before he bit into the flesh a split second later. He didn't bite too hard, considering how fragile the skin was in that area, but just enough around the nipple to leave a noticeable mark.

Hearing the cry of pleasure and pain he elicited from the other, Hibari's mouth twisted up into a sadistic, crooked smile as he licked soothingly at the sore flesh.

Bringing his other hand down then, Hibari played with the other nipple before repeating the process in order to give Cavallone matching hickeys. The older man's second cry was just as beautiful as the first, according to Hibari's ears, and he just wanted to hear more.

With both of his hands tweaking both of Cavallone's nipples now, Hibari nipped at the older man's skin from his chest and up to his neck. Noticing the bite he had placed against Cavallone's neck earlier in the evening, the skylark decided that it needed a matching bite as well. With that, he bit hard at the area where the taller man's neck and shoulder met, opposite of the original bite mark, while he twisted Cavallone's nipples hard at the same time with his thumbs and forefingers. As he heard the older blond scream louder than he ever had yet, the prefect tasted blood on his tongue and hungrily lapped it up as he sucked on the bite he had created.

Feeling more than ready to get what he finally wanted then, Hibari licked at the bite one more time before he placed his left hand on the outer part of Cavallone's shoulder and brought his right down to stroke up against the older man's length.

Grabbing hold of the other's girth the next second, Hibari began to position it at his entrance. He had prepared himself an hour prior to Cavallone's arrival (because it would have been embarrassing to prepare himself in front of the other man. It was bad enough he had stripped for the other!), and he had used water insoluble lube so that it wouldn't wash out when he was cleaning himself and when he was in the hot spring.

* * *

Dino managed to growl in answer to the teasing seduction. Before he could find the right words that expressed his urgent desire, though, Kyouya played with his chest. It was very rare that his younger lover acted of his own accord, so Dino enjoyed the attention he received then. He hissed softly as his nipple was gently touched. When he felt the tongue, which was actually cool on his skin compared to the hot water that swirled around him, he moaned and raised his chest silently, begging for more.

The 'more' he received was a bite that sent strokes of lightning through his nerves. It hurt, but it was incredibly exciting at the same time. Dino gave a hoarse cry. His eyes were flashing with passion and desire before he growled at the skylark then. Actions like these awoke a fire in him that was hard to suppress, and that made him forget about wanting to be gentle and loving. His fists were twitching at his side, and his yearning for Kyouya's body grew once more.

His abused nipple was licked almost tenderly then as Dino looked into those twinkling eyes. Kyouya was enjoying himself immensely, this much was obvious. When his second nipple was bitten the next second, though, the bronco again cried out. Kyouya was trying to drive him insane, he was sure now!

He groaned as the other pinched his now aching buds. Still, he couldn't help but enjoy every little nip and touch. Another vicious, hard bite was placed on his shoulder then, as his nipples were twisted hard, too. White hot stars exploded before his eyes as the pain shot through him. Dino screamed in pain, but at the same time, pre-cum dribbled from his throbbing length to mix with the swirling water.

"Kyouya..." Dino said the other's name in a growl.

He moaned as the other licked on the newly created wound. In a sick sort of way, he felt good that Kyouya liked the taste of his blood. He didn't mind the biting, or the marks they left. They would be a reminder of what had passed between them when he wouldn't be allowed to contact the other one.

Just when Dino had no idea if he could hold himself back any longer, Kyouya's hand dove into the water and stroked his needy flesh. A deep moan left him. The hand wrapped around him and the feeling was so good, Dino closed his eyes in bliss. Only then, he felt the skylark try to lower himself onto him.

Dino's eyes flew open in alarm. He didn't care that he wasn't allowed to touch Kyouya then. He also didn't care if Kyouya beat him up next, because if he tried to take him in unprepared, and without lube, he could seriously hurt himself!

Dino's hands grabbed the skylark at the waist then, holding him up.

"Stop! Don't, Kyouya! You'll hurt yourself!" He shouted alarmed.

Although Dino got over-excited easily, and he didn't go easy on Kyouya most of the time, he still always took care to prepare the skylark so that he wouldn't get hurt in that way.

* * *

Before he could so much as press himself down onto the length's head, Cavallone broke his promise. When he felt the other's hands on his waist, and heard the other beg him to stop in fear for his safety, the skylark bristled. Automatically, he was insulted by the other's actions and the insinuation that he was weak, but just as quickly as this feeling came, it was replaced with understanding embarrassment. Cavallone didn't know that he had prepared himself beforehand.

"Stop your sniveling and take your hands off of me, Cavallone," Hibari growled out in warning as a faint blush unwillingly crept across his cheeks. "I've done this enough times with you to know what I am doing. I…prepared myself before you arrived at the ryokan…"

There was a short, agonizingly awkward pause then as the prefect averted his eyes away from the taller man's out of embarrassment.

"I even used water insoluble…lube…" Hibari finished, almost choking on the last word. To him, this was beyond humiliating, and was the main reason as to why he had prepared himself beforehand. The skylark had never expected Cavallone to stop him from penetrating, so if he knew this was going to happen, he would at least have mentioned that he was ready beforehand to avoid this whole mess.

* * *

When the skylark's face turned dark with fury, Dino was well prepared to let the other beat and kick him, but he wouldn't let go; he wouldn't let Kyouya get hurt! As fast as the fury had come over the smaller man, though, it turned to annoyance and...embarrassment?

What Kyouya told him next had the bronco staring blankly at the other for a whole second. Dino had heard the words clearly, but he just couldn't believe them. Kyouya had...Kyouya had—and then the pictures started to flood his mind. He was blushing even more than the skylark himself.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry! My bad!" The bronco spluttered as he tried not to cum right then just from imagining the skylark touching himself in this way.

And...and 'water insoluble lube'?! How did Kyouya even know about something like that?! But Dino knew that he shouldn't think of that now. Really, he shouldn't! Before the situation could become any worse than what it already was, though, he tore his hands off his love like he had burned himself.

Downhearted, he hung his head. "I had no idea...I'm so sorry. I just couldn't let you get hurt," he whispered sadly.

* * *

The skylark tried not to blush even harder in embarrassment when he noticed how red and flustered Cavallone's face was becoming by the second. He had a feeling that the older man was thinking about the images that he had probably just shoved into his head. How humiliating.

When he felt the blond bronco's hands tear themselves away from his hips, and saw the other hang his head in sadness the next second, Hibari had a hard time controlling his feelings then. Cavallone's herbivore-like behavior was starting to turn him off, but, at the same time, a weird feeling of appreciation twisted in his gut. The taller man was always making the prefect's body contradict itself.

"Stop treating me like a fragile herbivore," Hibari growled out in irritation as he sent a glare Cavallone's way. "If I can handle a pain in the ass like you on a daily basis, I think I can handle the literal term as well."

The skylark's words were harsh, and a little bit embarrassing on Hibari's part, but the swift, gentle kisses he placed along Cavallone's neck and down to his chest then, softened them. Hibari was annoyed with himself for behaving in such a way, but it was the only thing he could think of to try and cheer his partner up so that he'd stop acting like an herbivore for five seconds.

"Now, shut up and follow my rules, so that I can take what is _mine_," the dark-haired man hissed out in an impatient, yet husky, manner, as he adjusted the position of Cavallone's member and finally pushed the head into his entrance. Hibari hissed at the slight discomfort it caused, and realized that no matter how much he had prepared himself, Cavallone's length was far thicker than the skylark's fingers could have ever hoped to imitate. Even with the help of the copious amounts of lube he had used, and the added effects of the water, this was still going to be uncomfortable, so he'd have to go slow (if not for his own comfort, but also to ease Cavallone's herbivorous worries. Nothing could turn off Hibari more than Cavallone's unneeded and incessant worrying, after all).

With that thought in mind, and since he didn't want a repeat performance of Cavallone touching him when he told him not too (Hibari's trust had been broken in that regard), the prefect grabbed the older man's arms and slammed them up against the wall of the hot spring as he adjusted his legs and started to slowly impale himself on Cavallone's length. Hibari wasn't sure, but the burn he was feeling in his backside seemed to be more intense than what he could remember from Cavallone's previous dominations. Maybe it was the angle he was at? After all, Cavallone had only taken him when he was humiliatingly bent over on all fours or on his back.

Groaning through the pain, and slight pleasure he felt from said pain, Hibari tried to even out his breathing and wait a little longer for his inner walls to relax and adjust before he slowly proceeded onward, impaling himself halfway onto the other man.

* * *

Dino couldn't believe his ears as Kyouya set him straight. It really wasn't the moment, but he couldn't help but grin at the frank ambiguity. He kept his head lowered, though, to keep the skylark from seeing said grin, because he was sure the other wouldn't appreciate it.

He got some swift but very cute kisses to his neck and chest then. When he looked up again, Kyouya's eyes shone with resolution.

"Yeah...take it..."

Dino growled once more. He couldn't wait to feel the skylark all around him. He moaned as the head of his member breached Kyouya's tightness. It was the greatest feeling, and he would never tire of possessing the young skylark. His eyes were on the beautiful face of his love. Even without the pained hiss, Dino could spot the signs of distress.

Before he could decide to do anything about it, though, Kyouya grabbed his arms and pinned them hard onto the rim of the pool, rendering him incapable of touching him. This was a pretty obvious action. The headstrong prefect wanted to do this alone, no matter what. Although his heart ached at the pain he saw reflected in Kyouya's eyes, he didn't try to interfere. At least the other went slow, giving his body the needed time to adjust.

The pain his love was in doused his own excitement a little at any rate, which was good, because it definitely wouldn't do if he came too early now, especially after what Kyouya had gone through to do this, so he needed to fully enjoy what was given to him. Dino didn't even realize how intense his gaze became then, or how his eyes burned with love and passion for his beloved skylark.

* * *

As Hibari pushed himself further down onto Cavallone's length, the skylark had to hold back a low moan of pain and pleasure. Squeezing his eyes shut from the discomfort, and bowing his head, Hibari stopped for a short moment to catch his breath before he started pushing on again. Why did Cavallone have to be so big?!

"I don't want you moving your hips at all. That's and order, Cava—" Hibari started his next demand, but when he opened his eyes and looked up at the older man to make sure the other was listening, he was caught directly in the Italian don's gaze. The dark-haired man froze as the intensity of Cavallone's gaze sucked him in. Hibari just couldn't look away, and he could feel his heart flutter as warmth spread throughout his body the next second.

It was then that Hibari remembered what he had been trying to do. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the prefect glared at the taller man below him as another blush of embarrassment flourished across his cheeks.

"That's an order, Cavallone," Hibari reiterated breathlessly as he continued to impale himself again. "Make sure you follow it this time."

And with one finally push, Hibari had finally completed his mission. Cavallone was fully sheathed inside of him.

* * *

Kyouya had closed his eyes and averted his gaze, supposedly to hide the pain as he dropped lower and lower, swallowing him up. Once more, he made a demand. Dino knew it would take a lot of willpower to follow it, but having the skylark ride him like this was worth handing over full control to him.

The other one stopped in mid-sentence, though, as their eyes met. For a long moment, all time seemed to stand still, and they just looked into each other's eyes. Dino loved the violet fire he saw ignited in them. This moment meant so much to him, especially seeing that it seemed to be the same way for Kyouya, too.

"I understand. I won't move...unless you ask me to," he rasped his answer.

A deep moan escaped him then as Kyouya moved that last bit, taking him in to the hilt. He wanted to wrap his arms around his love then and squeeze him tightly, but he wasn't allowed to touch him. All Dino could do at the moment was caress the skylark with his eyes. Also, there was one more thing that wasn't prohibited yet.

"I love you, Kyouya. You have no idea how much," he whispered, his voice full of passion.

* * *

An intense heat overtook Hibari's body when he heard Cavallone's passionate declaration. Why did the man always insist about talking like that? It was embarrassing, and he didn't know how to respond!

"Y-you talk too much…" Hibari whispered out lamely in an attempt to not show how the words had affected him. Since that had utterly failed, though, the skylark did the next best thing for a distraction; he started to move.

A light, breathy moan left the young man's lips as he slowly brought himself up until only the head of Cavallone's length was inside of him. Meeting the taller man's eyes then, Hibari purposefully kept eye contact with those passionate caramel orbs as he slowly brought himself down on the other's erection; holding back a moan as he did so.

From there, Hibari continued this action at a slow pace, but when the uncomfortable feeling of the massive length inside of him soon turned into pleasure, the young skylark could no longer keep his eyes open as he was overwhelmed by it. Light gasps and moans left his lips as he rode the other slowly and purposefully, just like he had done with his striptease.

* * *

The skylark could always claim it was the heat of the water, but Dino would know better. The blush that flushed across his face then was due to his embarrassment. It was cute to look at in a way, but it made the bronco a bit sad that the skylark still had so much trouble in accepting his feelings.

He was just smiling lovingly at the stuttered admonition when Kyouya decided to answer him in a different way. Very slowly, and very deliberately, he lifted himself. Although the heat of the water was close to body temperature, Dino felt the cold caused from the other's actions, and he wanted to sink back into Kyouya's heat.

The skylark's eyes captured him then. They were deep pools of amethyst passion, swirling with emotion as he slowly took him in again.

"A-a-aaah," a raw, drawn, unsteady moan left the bronco.

Kyouya set a slow but steady pace then. When soft moans started to escape him, he closed his eyes. Even though he missed that mesmerizing view, Dino still felt very blessed that Kyouya had chosen a position that allowed him to watch the rapture take hold of his face. As his love got lost in the good feelings of their union, Dino's urge to touch him grew. He gripped the rim of the hot spring tighter, his biceps straining under the action as it became harder for him to keep to the rule of keeping his hips still. It was only natural to want to respond!

"Kyouya...Kyouya...Kyouya...?" The softly growled name turned into a whiny kind of question as Dino had more and more trouble of holding back the passion the skylark awoke in him. This was becoming even more torturous than the striptease had been.

"Please...Kyouya," he begged for something, for anything more.

* * *

Hibari felt himself get lost in the rhythm of his motions as he moved up and down Cavallone's shaft. He was trying to find that one spot, but it was more difficult than he had imagined. Just as he was wondering if he should try different angles, Cavallone started growling out his name like some sort of mantra.

Hearing a question in the older man's voice, though, Hibari opened his eyes and saw pleading caramel orbs looking straight at him as he continued to move against the bucking horse.

"You…really do…talk…too much," Hibari gasped out lightly between his thrusts, a little annoyed by the pleading, but still finding it undeniably sexy at the same time.

Since he felt a bit sorry for the other man, Hibari conceded, and decided to do something that Cavallone liked to do; the skylark kissed him again.

The dark-haired man opened his mouth invitingly against Cavallone's warm, soft lips as another moan left him from a well-placed, downward thrust. Like was stated before, he wasn't a big fan of kissing, but since Cavallone had behaved for the most part for _once_, he couldn't deny the other a little reward. Besides, Hibari found it hard to find another form of stimulation while he was riding the other and holding him back at the same time, and he didn't want the sex to get boring now, did he? The kiss truly killed two birds with one stone.

* * *

His pleading finally got the skylark's attention. Their eyes met once more, and Dino loved the sight. Again he was admonished, but not too harshly, and a moment later, the bronco understood that his pleading hadn't been in vain.

It definitely wasn't what Dino had expected. For someone who professed to not care for the action at all, Kyouya was very ready to kiss him today. The Italian don was far from complaining, though. Quite the opposite. When those soft lips were placed against his, opened in a moan, Dino growled softly and eagerly took the invitation.

Once more, his tongue made its way into the sweet mouth of his love. He went as slow and as languid as Kyouya's movements were against him. First, he explored every last nook and cranny in order to fully taste his love, then he playfully invited the skylark's tongue to another tussle.

Eager moans and soft growls accompanied Dino's actions as he felt closer to Kyouya than ever before. This tender sharing of not only their bodies, but also their feelings, this was what he had always wished for.

* * *

Cavallone took his open invitation without hesitation. The other's tongue slowly roved over every part of the skylark's mouth it could reach, and Hibari had to hold back the moans that the other's actions elicited.

Too bad for the prefect, but his moans refused to be restrained. As Cavallone enticed his tongue into another romp, Hibari found his vocal cords betraying him. Constant moans and playful growls vibrated across his tongue and onto Cavallone's as their appendages slowly danced in their mouths in time to Hibari's thrusts. The skylark found himself getting lost in the kiss, and in the ones that followed, after the both of them had to stop to catch their breaths. In fact, Hibari was finding it harder to breathe because of the delicious friction he was receiving from the taller man's erection and from the intense warmth that Cavallone's tongue was delivering to him.

The dark-haired teen was so lost in the throes of passion then that he subconsciously went down on Cavallone at a different angle and finally hit his sweet spot.

"Ahhh!" The skylark called out in surprise and rapture as he tore his lips away from Cavallone, stars briefly flashing across his eyes as the intense pleasure caused his back to arch.

Staring passionately into Cavallone's eyes then, Hibari slowly raised himself up from Cavallone's erection and slammed back down hard at the same angle. If it was even possible, Hibari felt the other's length bury into him even deeper as it hit his sweet spot yet again. A deep, drawn out moan fell from the skylark's lips then as an even stronger feeling of pleasure overtook him. How was it that it felt so amazing when Cavallone had done this to him a million times before? And why did his legs feel like jelly now?

"C-Cavallone…" Hibari gasped out unconsciously before he felt the other's lips slam onto his in desperate passion, the skylark taking in the other's tongue with blissful appreciation.

* * *

As their tongues began to dance, Kyouya's sweet sounds of pleasure almost drowned in their kiss, but Dino still felt them. The knowledge that the skylark enjoyed their kissing was very special to Dino. Even after they broke for air, they just gulped in some oxygen before their lips met again to start up where they had left off.

Although Kyouya's pace never picked up, their passionate kisses made the experience become more and more intense to Dino. When the skylark suddenly broke the kiss to cry out in ecstasy, the bronco was absolutely mesmerized by the sight and sound. Their gazes locked. Kyouya's eyes were dark violet amethysts blazing with an inner fire.

Slowly, his younger lover sat up, only to slam himself down hard again. Dino's raspy moan mixed with Kyouya's. He had never looked so gorgeous to the bronco's eyes before. Dino fell in love with the skylark all over again right in that moment as he heard his name tumble from those rosy lips.

Passion overtook him then. It was so beautiful and so incredible that he almost couldn't bear it. He slammed his lips into Kyouya's, bruising them in a desperate kiss. His knuckles turned white as he grabbed the rim so tightly that it hurt, but it was to keep himself from crushing the skylark against him. He growled into the kiss as their tongues wrestled passionately.

* * *

Hibari was almost at his breaking point. Cavallone's kiss was beyond anything he had felt before. It was endless, and deep, and it sent such a spiraling warmth throughout his body that he couldn't even think straight anymore. It didn't help that the skylark had picked up the pace of this thrusts, and that he was slamming down on the older man's length in the exact spot where he received the most pleasure.

The dark-haired man was practically screaming in rapture as his tongue tangled desperately with Cavallone's. When he thrust down one final time, Hibari just couldn't take it anymore. Ripping his lips away from his blond companion's, the skylark screamed heavenward in complete ecstasy as his orgasm overtook him. The young man couldn't see anything beyond a white, filmy haze, his fingers dug into the skin of Cavallone's arms, his inner muscles clenched possessively around the thick member buried deep inside of him, and his back arched exquisitely as he came hard against both of their stomachs; most of the semen getting caught in the water surrounding their lower halves. Hibari couldn't remember coming as hard as he did then.

* * *

The passion of their kiss seemed to inflame the skylark's desires even more. As his pace picked up, so did the power of his movements. Kyouya slammed down on his length again and again, stimulating his own sweet spot. Dino drank in the screams of ecstasy, practically sucking them from the skylark's lungs. Had their loving ever been as intense as it was then?

Once more, his length impaled Kyouya, reaching as deep as possible. Arching his whole body then, a primal scream left the skylark as his orgasm ripped through him. At the same time, his internal muscles clenched around Dino's throbbing flesh.

"KYOUYA!" The bronco's voice was as raw as the emotions he put into the name he screamed.

Fingers of steel buried themselves in his arms, leaving colored bruises, but Dino didn't care about the pain or the marks. As his load flooded the tight channel of his lover, he tried to take in the divine beauty that was writhing in ecstasy before him. Greedily, he tried to memorize the sight, not knowing when he might get to see it again, and he swore to himself that no other man would ever get to see it. Kyouya was his and only his. Forever!

* * *

Almost immediately after his orgasm, he felt Cavallone fill him to the brim with his seed, and heard his name being screamed out in raw ecstasy. Hibari was truly turned on like nothing else in that moment, so he wasn't at all surprised when he thrust down on the other a few more times in order to milk Cavallone for all he was worth. The skylark had never imagined that when Cavallone had dominated him for the first time several years ago that the sex would feel as amazing as it did right then. There was just no comparison, and, in a way, it felt like all those other moments were swept away and part of some other life. This moment that they were sharing now, _this_ was their first time, because, for some reason that Hibari couldn't explain, it felt like they were beginning anew once again.

Feeling completely boneless after he came down from his orgasmic high, Hibari felt himself fall against Cavallone's body; his head coming to rest on the taller man's shoulder and his hands slipping from the other's abused arms as he felt Cavallone's flaccid length slip out of him. Hibari breathed heavily against the warm, smooth skin, his whole body feeling like it was being baked in an oven.

Realizing a second later that he was starting to overheat once the dizziness started to set in, the dark-haired prefect gathered what strength he had recovered from his short rest to shakily climb off of Cavallone and practically crawl out of the hot spring.

With exhaustion setting in once again, Hibari just lay by the side of the pool along the stone walkway that led up to it. With the cool feeling of smooth stones on his back and air surrounding his wet body, Hibari finally began to feel energy return to him, and his head no longer felt like it was swimming in a fishbowl.

Just as he wondered if he should try to sit up, Hibari realized that Cavallone had been calling out to him for a while now. In fact, the taller man's head appeared above him the next second, looking worried. Figuring that Cavallone had crawled out of the hot spring after him, Hibari could only stare up at those wet, golden locks, the other's smooth, glistening skin, and those worried, yet warm caramel eyes with desire. Even though he had gotten overheated due to the hot spring, Hibari wanted to experience what he had just had with Cavallone yet again. In fact, he had always planned to go two rounds, but he had never expected to feel the hunger he felt then as he stared up into Cavallone's eyes. The skylark also couldn't help but notice how empty he truly felt then, and how much he wanted Cavallone to rectify that.

"Stop mothering me, Cavallone, I'm fine," Hibari hissed out then, but there was no venom in his words, only breathless desire as he sat up and brought one of his hands up to place it on the back of the taller man's neck. Pulling him down a bit, Hibari nibbled on Cavallone's earlobe before he whispered enticingly into the other's ear.

"You know, we still have some time before midnight," the skylark fathomed, once he was done judging the position of the moon outside. "I think it's time that you received the reward I promised you."

Leaning back again, Hibari stared suggestively up into Cavallone's eyes as a sly smirk formed on his lips.

"I want you to go wild, Cavallone," the raven-haired man demanded then in a husky whisper. "I want you to fuck me with everything you have. I want you to put that title of yours to good use right now, and I won't accept any holding back. That's an order."

* * *

Kyouya moved like he didn't want it to end and Dino felt the same. Rippling muscles milked him until there was nothing left to give. It had never felt as good as it did then, because his lover was actually into it more than ever before.

As the last bit of energy left the skylark, he actually sank against him, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. The clawing hands left him then, and Dino couldn't hold back any longer. His arms closed around Kyouya as the two of them tried to catch their breath again.

Dino loved the special feeling of holding the skylark like that. It almost counted as cuddling, which was something that they never did, and it was over faster than he liked. Kyouya stirred in his arms and wanted to get away from him, as expected. With a soft sigh, Dino let him go.

Only when he saw how slow and unsteady the skylark moved did he realize that something was wrong. Kyouya just barely got out of the water before he lay down by the side of the hot spring. Finally putting two and two together, Dino realized with the other's exhausting movements, and with the temperature of the water, the heat must have gotten to the skylark.

"Kyouya…? Kyouya…?" At first, Dino just asked, but then he began to shout when no answer came. He scrambled from the water to see if his love had lost consciousness.

"Kyouya!" Two dark, swirling pools of night skies stared up at him, looking pretty alert. Relief flooded the bronco as his lover even sat up after he told him he was overprotective once more. What happened next, though, had Dino wonder if Kyouya really was okay. His head was pulled down a bit and his ear was nibbled at tenderly.

The skylark's words went straight to Dino's groin then. As Kyouya leaned back to look into his eyes and uttered his order in an incredibly sexy whisper, the bronco growled excitedly, instantly becoming hard again.

"Fuck, yeah... Kyouya," he grumbled as he knelt lower to push his arms under his beloved skylark.

With those uttered words, Dino couldn't wait for the skylark to recover his strength enough. He didn't care if this went against Kyouya's pride either, because he scooped him up bridal style then, holding him to his body. Once he stood again, his eyes burned into the skylark's, before he kissed him with renewed passion. Barely seeing where he was going, Dino still somehow made his way back to the terrace, while his tongue possessed the younger man's mouth the way he would possess the other's body very soon.

The only time he broke their kiss was when they had reached the steps, and that was to watch where he was going. He had a little trouble with the closed, rice-paper door next, but still made it into the bedroom while kissing and nibbling at Kyouya's lips. For a moment he was lost, though, because he was standing in a room that had no bed. He was confused until he realized that this was a traditional Japanese inn, and, as his gaze dropped a little lower, he saw that a futon was already rolled out for them.

He put Kyouya down and was over him in a second. Growling, he looked into his lover's eyes, which were turning violet once more. He rubbed his hard length excitedly against the skylark's groin.

"You're mine," he rasped possessively before he dropped his head to suck and bite at Kyouya's neck, barely marking him in a less vicious fashion as the other had to him.

* * *

Cavallone's growl of assent turned Hibari on once again, but as much as he wanted the man above him, the skylark wanted nothing more than to kill the man when Cavallone picked him up bridal style the next second. Hibari was absolutely mortified, but the prefect soon pushed the thoughts of immediate revenge aside when he saw those caramel eyes stare into his the next moment, and felt Cavallone's lips smash into his with all the warmth and possessiveness he held.

Moaning lightly into the kiss, the skylark focused on moving his mouth against the other's instead of killing him. He had been planning on driving Cavallone insane until their second round of sex, so that the sex that followed would be even more intense. That meant that killing the other man now for embarrassing him would just take that golden opportunity away. No, he'd wait and pay Cavallone back once everything was said and done, and maybe if the next round of domination was amazing, he might even forgive the herbivorous bronco. He'd see how things played out.

While he thought this, Hibari's mouth was practically being assaulted by Cavallone's tongue, and it was taking all of Hibari's energy to try and keep up. He still wasn't fully recovered from the last round of sex, so that was probably causing the problem, but at least he could feel his lower half beginning to respond to his partner's advances once again.

When he felt Cavallone's tongue retreat so that the taller man could open the door to get inside, the skylark hissed in displeasure and began nipping at Cavallone's neck and jaw like a baby bird begging to be fed.

Hibari got what he wanted soon after when Cavallone began placing light kisses and nibbles against his lips, which elicited equally light moans from dark-haired prefect. He didn't want such light kisses, though, because they wouldn't appease his appetite. No, he wanted the other man's tongue again, and Hibari tried to show that with light growls while one of his hands scratched at the older man's chest. What he got instead, though, was Cavallone placing him on the futon, and the other man above him a millisecond later.

It was then that Hibari felt the other grind his hard on against his reawakening groin. A drawn-out moan tumbled from the skylark's lips as he moved against Cavallone in return and arched his back, wantonly demanding that the older man get on with the action.

When the blond above him rasped out his possessive statement the next second, though, Hibari stalled in his movements. He had mixed feelings from the words. On one hand, the words sent warmth cascading through him and made his insides twist in that pleasurably uncomfortable way, but on the other hand, those same words pissed him off like nothing else.

Before he could growl out that Cavallone had things backwards, and that the bucking horse belonged to him because _he_ belonged to nobody but _himself_, Cavallone saw fit to copy one of Hibari's moves from earlier that evening.

A light gasp of pain was ripped from the skylark's lips as the Italian don bit into his neck and began to lick and suck at his flesh. Hibari squirmed under the attention as the pain faded to be replaced with slight pleasure, causing the younger man to close his eyes and groan with need.

Shifting his head to the side in order to give Cavallone more access to his neck, Hibari's hands came up to rub against the other man's back, the skylark's nails scraping lightly across the flesh as a form of demand for more attention.

* * *

With satisfaction, Dino felt Kyouya's member reawaken. The younger man arched under him, yearning for more friction, and gasped at his bite. Dino licked soothingly at the abused flesh that was offered to him as the skylark scratched lightly at his back. The other's passionate way of asking for more turned the bronco on like nothing else.

Moaning, he rubbed himself against Kyouya's growing length once more, before he moved lower. Licking a nipple first, he latched onto it, sucking, before he nibbled at the raised, straining bud. He let his hands roam the sides of the body underneath him, feeling the soft skin and the tough muscles underneath.

As he heard the urging growls pouring from the skylark, though, he felt torn. He wanted to lavish the body underneath him, wanted to taste everything, but the urge to take and possess him once more was almost overwhelming, too. At least there was one thing that he still wanted to do no matter what.

Looking up, he caught Kyouya's gaze then. His eyes were like a smoldering wood fire as an air of authority enveloped the head of the Cavallone family. He growled darkly.

"This is _**my**_ turn._** I**_ set the pace now. I will fuck you when I'm good and ready."

Once more, his lips descended onto the skylark's body, but this time he made his way down purposefully. Licks, kisses and bites made a straight path downward. When he had almost reached Kyouya's member, his hand took hold of the back of the prefect's knee, lifting the leg.

"Mine!" He growled once more before he bit hard at the inside of Kyouya's upper thigh, sucking on the flesh greedily, and leaving a well noticeable mark in the sensitive area.

* * *

Once again, he felt Cavallone rub up against his member, the friction causing his rigid flesh to rise. Hibari moaned greedily as he tried to rub against the taller man again, but, before he could, Cavallone moved lower and started to lick and suck at one of his nipples.

"A-ah!" Hibari gasped out breathlessly at the feeling of Cavallone's warm mouth against him, and at the feeling of the other nibbling against the same nub a few seconds later. The young skylark began to growl urgently then as his nails dug into Cavallone's back. A part of him wanted to feel the same thing against his other nipple, but, at the same time, he wanted Cavallone to screw him through the floor.

When Hibari glanced down at the older man to glare at him to hurry up, he was met with the most mesmerizing stare before the most invigorating, and also the most demeaning, words left Cavallone's lips.

Automatically, Hibari's eyes became inflamed with defiance, but as soon as the taller man began kissing down his body, the dark-haired prefect forgot everything for the sake of feeling more pleasure. If he thought about it, Hibari realized that he might have let the power he had felt earlier go to his head. Cavallone had always been able to dominate him, so just because he had control most of that night, that didn't stop the older man from overpowering him. And, because of that, and because he actually wanted to be dominated, he didn't have the right to be angry at the blond man's words anymore. All he cared about was having the most amazing sex he had ever experienced at that moment.

It was then that he realized that Cavallone was so close to his erection, and Hibari could barely stand it anymore. But, before the other man got any closer, like Hibari wanted him to, he lifted the younger man's leg up and declared his territory.

Hibari's eyes widened slightly as he saw Cavallone's head swoop down and bite the inside of his upper thigh. The next second, though, he was closing his eyes and throwing his head back with a pained scream. A flaming pain erupted from his bit thigh, but all too soon, it turned into a strange feeling of pleasure that had the skylark groaning as Cavallone began to suck at the flesh.

* * *

As Kyouya's scream was ripped from his very lungs, it filled Dino's ears, making him even harder than before. The groans that answered his sucking made him growl in return, once more. He left the tortured flesh alone then to lick a path to the skylark's balls.

Dino pushed the young prefect's legs apart some more to gain full access. He let his tongue play over the sensitive skin of Kyouya's sack, slowly making his way upward again. Pushing the straining length against the skylark's stomach and holding it down, Dino placed wet, sucking kisses against the underside. His tongue came out to tease the sensitive vein underneath, pressing flat against it and rubbing along it. He could feel the hot flesh grow even harder under his ministrations. When he let go, it sprang free, its glorious sight making him lick his lips.

"I want to hear you, Kyouya," Dino rasped as he looked up.

He took hold of the base of the shaft then as his tongue came out once more. The bronco kept his eyes on his skylark's face as he lavishly licked the head and teased the slit, humming appreciatively when he tasted his love's essence. He opened his mouth, taking in the head, and sucking greedily to get more of the taste before he slowly slid down to take in more. Humming around the throbbing flesh in his mouth, he began to slowly bob his head as two fingers teased Kyouya's slick entrance.

* * *

Just when he felt Cavallone's tongue begin to wander south, Hibari also felt the older man pry his legs apart. Hibari allowed the action, because, the next second, he was gasping breathlessly from surprise and pleasure as he felt that same tongue lick along his sack.

The skylark squirmed from intense need as Cavallone's tongue traveled up from his balls to his length at an agonizingly slow pace. Hibari was surprised again when the blond bronco actually pushed his length against his stomach the next second and began to ravish the underside of Hibari's pulsating member with sucks and kisses.

A broken cry tumbled from the dark-haired man's lips as he felt the most delicious torture imaginable. Sparks of pleasure constantly traveled up his shaft in time to the touches of the other's tongue, which had the prefect gasping and moaning. By this point in time, Hibari's length was so rock-hard with desire that when Cavallone let go of his length, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to take any more teasing.

But it seemed that Cavallone was out to pay him back for all the torture Hibari had put him through that evening, because after he commanded him to make even more noise for some reason (Hibari figured that he was being plenty vocal enough), he stared intently up at him before he took the skylark's length in hand once again, and licked erotically against the head and slit.

"A-ah!" Hibari gasped out in light pleasure as he threw his head back, unable to watch the sight before him any longer. Cavallone was licking at the head of the prefect's length so feverishly that Hibari couldn't stop his precum from bubbling to the surface. As soon as the first bead made its appearance, Cavallone was lapping it up like a starving animal, and swallowing the head of Hibari's erection the next second.

"C-Cavallone!" Hibari shouted out unconsciously the next instant as intense heat overtook the tip of his length. The skylark arched his back, as if to silently beg for more, and Cavallone conceded as he began suck Hibari off like his life depended on it.

One of the prefect's hands shot out to dig into the back of Cavallone's skull then. Hibari was so overcome with pleasure that his thoughts were starting to become muddled. He wanted his older companion to dominate him already, but, yet, he didn't want what was happening to stop. It didn't help when Cavallone started swallowing more of his length next, and started to hum around the shaft. Hibari was gasping and writhing under Cavallone in an instant as the vibrations coursed down his shaft and into his sack, making the skylark's member twitch with need.

When he felt Cavallone begin to bob his head up and down, though, adding even more friction into the mix as he also inserted two fingers into Hibari's entrance in a teasing manner, Hibari couldn't take it anymore. If things continued as they were, Hibari would be unable to make it through. If he came now, he might not be able to have enough energy to get what he truly wanted.

"C-Cavallone…s-stop…" Hibari rasped out through moans of overwhelming pleasure; his voice demanding. "I…c-can't…I'm going to…."

And with that, Hibari's fingers dug hard into Cavallone's scalp and tried half-heartedly to pull the other man off of him. This couldn't end now.

* * *

Kyouya's gasps, moans, and cries filled his ears, and Dino couldn't get enough. He plunged both fingers deep into the skylark's channel, which was still wet and slick form both the lube and his own sperm. Strong fingers dug into the back of his head, seemingly urging him to go on.

That was until Kyouya demanded of him to stop. Although the other's words said so, the moans, and the arching and writhing body told a different story. As he felt the pull on his hair, the bronco answered back by plunging his fingers in deep again and hitting the skylark's sweet spot dead on as he sucked on the pulsing length like his life depended on it.

As the orgasm ripped through the younger body underneath him, Dino felt the other's tight hole twitch around him, the muscles clenching around his buried fingers. His mouth was flooded with Kyouya's seed then. Greedily, he swallowed all that his lover had to give. He continued to let his fingers move within the skylark's tightness, and softly hummed between swallows until the last drop of the other's seed was spent. Tenderly, he licked Kyouya clean after letting the flaccid member slip from his mouth.

A wet slurping kind of sound was heard when his fingers withdrew, too. With a mixture of love and desire, Dino looked at Kyouya's face, which appeared blissfully relaxed. As his eyes stayed on the beautiful sight, his wet fingers slowly slicked up his own hard flesh. He groaned from the touch, aching to feel more.

In the state the skylark was in now, he could make no objections. He was at Dino's mercy. The bronco planned on using this. Spreading the younger man's legs apart some more, he positioned himself, entering the relaxed body once more, but this time, in one fluid motion until he was buried within the other.

Dino groaned deeply as his lover took hold of him again. As he stretched out on top of the wide-eyed skylark, his weight held at bay by his elbows, he grinned.

"When you think you can't take anymore, there is so much more to come yet, and it only gets better," he rasped, slowly moving his hips in a rotating motion so that his thick shaft stirred deeply inside the skylark's narrow cavern.

* * *

Even with his half-hearted pleas, Cavallone paid no heed. Before Hibari knew it, he felt the taller man's fingers plunge so deep within him that they hit his sweet spot, and he was feeling immense pleasure from the action, along with Cavallone's desperate sucking.

It wasn't all surprising when he was brought to orgasm the next second.

Hibari screamed long and hard as his orgasm took over him, the young skylark seeing intense white explode behind his eyelids as he arched his back and came hard in Cavallone's mouth; his inner walls clamping down on the blond man's still moving fingers. The exhausted prefect didn't know what to think as he felt Cavallone swallow around him until every last of his seed was spent, or when the other licked him tenderly clean afterwards. All Hibari could think of was how amazing the whole thing had felt, and that, although he was happy and relaxed at the moment, he was beyond tired and irritated with his partner for not doing as he had said. Would he be too tired to continue? He had never tried going beyond two rounds.

Hearing Cavallone groan, Hibari hesitantly opened one tired eyelid to see the older man slicking up his own erection with one of his hands. The skylark was a little confused, since he remembered that he had put his lube away. What was Cavallone using to slick himself up?

A heavy blush covered the dark-haired man's cheeks the next second once he finally noticed that Cavallone's fingers were no longer inside of him. He was equally turned on, as well as disturbed at the turn of events, but his tired mind didn't dwell on it long once he noticed those caramel eyes stare down into his with such intensity that, even if he still had energy, he would have been frozen to the spot again, regardless.

Staring helplessly up into those beautiful orbs, Hibari barely even noticed that the older man had stopped slicking himself up, and had actually forced the smaller man's legs apart more. Before Hibari could even fathom what was going on, his backside was being intruded upon with a large, thick shaft; Cavallone burying himself deep into him with a single thrust.

A strangled cry left the startled skylark's lips as he felt himself being spread to breaking point again. In truth, it didn't really hurt because of his previous preparations, and because of Cavallone's added sperm and ministrations. It was more uncomfortable and shocking than anything else, because Hibari just hadn't been prepared for it. The cloud guardian had been so surprised in fact, that he didn't realize that his hands had shot up to grasp at Cavallone's back again, and that his nails were digging into the bronco's skin with a strength he was surprised he still had.

When he saw the other's sexy grin as he stared down at him, and heard Cavallone's words the next moment, Hibari barely had a second to register them before he felt the other's rotating thrust. The skylark moaned out loudly in want and pleasure. The feeling had been amazing, and had almost automatically destroyed whatever discomfort he was feeling at the moment. Hibari could even feel his member stir back into life from the movement, which he was more than happy for. After all, this was what he had wanted since the very beginning of their evening.

"T-then I-I'll hold y-you to y-your word, C-Cavallone," Hibari gasped out through his pleasure filled haze as he stared up at Cavallone intensely, his cobalt-violet orbs begging the other to ravish him. He hadn't expected Cavallone to enter him so fast after orgasm again, but Hibari found himself not caring any more. All he wanted was the man above him.

* * *

Kyouya's wanton moan only deepened Dino's grin. He knew his young lover well enough to judge his stamina right. They had fought often enough that he knew how much the young prefect could take, and that he had great reserves of strength. The bronco was sure he could get Kyouya up once more, and he already felt the first stirrings of exactly that.

Hazy, violet pools looked up at him challengingly. Dino was caught in their mesmerizing swirl, lost in his love to the independent prefect as he uttered his dare.

"With _**pleasure**_, my Love," he rasped sexily as he looked deep into the skylark's eyes and moved his hips once more in that rotating motion.

Kyouya's next moan was as deep as his first, but it sounded even more urgent and hungry.

"I love how insatiable you are. I'll get you off once more without even touching you," Dino whispered in promise, close to the skylark's ear.

With that, he withdrew until only his head was barely inside the prefect, and then he rammed himself back into the other's tight heat. Kyouya's fingers clawed at his back, making him groan. He felt a burning sensation as his skin was breached, and felt the slight trickle of droplets of blood running down his back. That didn't stop him, though; quite the opposite.

Shifting his weight onto one elbow, he pushed his hand under Kyouya's back cheek. Holding tightly there, the bronco did as his skylark had demanded of him earlier. Trying to be true to his nickname, he thrust hard and fast into Kyouya's slick channel. Dino growled and moaned at the heavenly-sinful feeling of trying to pound his beautiful lover through the futon.

* * *

Hibari didn't know what had come over him, but for some reason, he found Cavallone's next words to be undeniably sexy instead of demeaning. It didn't help that the taller man was staring down at him so intently either, like he was staring right into his soul. If Hibari had been worried about getting hard again, he knew then that he needn't have worried in the first place; his hardening and twitching length could attest to that at the moment.

Once again, the skylark felt Cavallone move his hips in that deep rotation that he had done before, and Hibari couldn't stop himself from moaning all the more louder with need. His whole body was craving it, like starving lungs for oxygen, so why couldn't Cavallone just hurry up and do him already?!

The bucking horses' next words sent twisting warmth down into the prefect's gut. The promise/challenge sounded so inviting that Hibari could only growl out hungrily and dig his nails into Cavallone's back with urgency.

It wasn't a second later that he got what he wanted.

A loud moan tumbled from the skylark's lips as he closed his eyes and tipped back his head. Cavallone had rammed himself hard into the prefect's entrance, and Hibari couldn't be all the more delighted. Arching his back wantonly as he began to meet the older man's thrusts, Hibari dug his nails so deep into the bronco's skin with each movement of the other's hips that he started to draw blood.

That didn't stop Cavallone, though. In fact, that only seemed to drive him all the more.

Before Hibari knew it, he felt a large hand cupping one of his back cheeks, and gripping it tightly. A light gasp left the prefect's lips at the possessiveness of the other, and he was tempted to call the other out for actually touching him when he said he wouldn't, but Hibari didn't care the next second once Cavallone started ramming into him like a mad man.

Screams of rapture cascaded from his mouth as he was literally pounded into the futon. Cavallone's hips were moving so fast that, even if Hibari tried (and he didn't have the will to at this point), he wouldn't have been able to keep up. All the younger man could do was enjoy the ride he had wanted from the beginning as his and Cavallone's moans of pleasure filled the room in time to the other man's desperate thrusts.

"A-ah, C-Cava…llone…Ah!" Hibari desperately tried to make his mouth function normally a few seconds later, when he felt an even more intense craving fill him. "M-more…d-deeper…Ah!"

Hibari was certain that he'd be beyond embarrassed once this was all over and once he reflected on how he had sounded during their time together, but as of now, Hibari just wanted to forget everything for a moment; even his own name. He just wanted to focus on the pleasure that he had only been able to feel thanks to Cavallone, and nothing else.

* * *

The sounds of pleasure tumbling from the skylark's lips not only filled Dino's ears, but his heart, too. It wasn't too long ago when Kyouya had done everything within his power to keep those sounds from coming. Yes, he had always managed to fill his lover with so much pleasure that in the end, a few moans and gasps had escaped, but Kyouya had never been as free as tonight. The skylark allowed himself to fully enjoy this and that in itself made the Italian don incredibly happy.

When he heard his headstrong, independent lover, who had always pretended to not exactly like what they did together, demand that he go even deeper, it turned him on like nothing else. He had to stop his movements and bite his lower lip to not come right then.

"As you wish." Buried deep inside the other, Dino growled roughly as he held Kyouya's rear end tightly to him and pushed his knees under the skylark's spread legs. The arm that had kept his weight off the smaller man went under Kyouya's lower back then, and, with one fluid movement, Dino sat up, pulling his lover along.

He loved the deep moan he heard and the haze that covered those violet eyes as his thick, large flesh sank even deeper into the skylark that was sitting above him once more. This time though, nothing could stop Dino from moving! His strong, tattooed arm went around his lover's back, holding him to him. Then he bucked his hips, pulling Kyouya down at the same time. The cry that elicited from the skylark was beautiful, but not enough. Dino loosened his hold a bit, and put his other hand to the younger man's chest to bend him slightly over his holding arm. With the next bucking of his hips he was dead on; Kyouya's scream told him that.

With perfect accuracy, Dino hit his lover's sweet spot again. He would give his love everything he had, but there was one thing, one wish he had.

As he rammed in hard and deep again, he rasped, "C-call me... Dino... ju-just once... p-please." Kyouya only ever called him Cavallone. It was because of some Japanese thing and Kyouya's stubborn headstrongness, he knew that, but to the Italian, it was almost unfathomable to be this intimate and still be called by his family name. To him, it was as if Kyouya denied their relationship and still tried to keep him at arm's length. It would mean so much to him to even hear the other man say it once, just once.

With every hard thrust, he pulled Kyouya down onto him at the same time, going as deep as humanly possible, and hitting his lover's good spot every time. Dino knew they both couldn't take this much longer, but he still sped up his pace, giving Kyouya everything he wanted, and everything he had. Their cries and moans echoed around the room together with the slapping sounds of skin on skin, and the wet, slurping sounds of their union.

* * *

Hibari tumbled out of his pleasure filled haze when he felt Cavallone abruptly stop. It took everything the prefect had to not whine at the loss of movement, but, thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. The next second, Cavallone was sliding his knees and his arms under him and bringing him into a sitting position. Hibari moaned rapturously at the intense movement as his whole body weight was brought down onto Cavallone's length once again, and filling him even deeper just like he had wanted.

Placing his hands on the taller man's shoulders now, his fingers digging into the skin there as well, the young skylark breathed heavily from the exertion his body was being put through, and from the extravagant pleasure he was feeling at the moment.

That pleasure somehow escalated the next second when Cavallone bucked his hips up and into him, while he was pushed down on the other's erection at the same time. Another throaty cry of pleasure escaped the prefect's lips, and his body arched wantonly from the feeling. Cavallone had gone so deep within him at that moment, more so than Hibari had been able to do by himself when he was in the same position moments prior, and it was beyond anything he had felt before.

But that was until Cavallone was placing his hand on Hibari's chest and pushing the dark-haired man back against the arm wrapped around his back. When Cavallone thrust at the new angle Hibari's body was at, the amazing feeling the skylark had thought of before was replaced ten-fold, because Cavallone had penetrated him deeply and had hit his sweet spot with a hard thrust. The ecstatic scream that was ripped from Hibari's lips was the loudest the prefect had ever produced. Hibari was even sure that their henchmen and the ryokan attendants could hear him by that point, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the pleasure Cavallone was giving him.

All he cared about was Cavallone.

As the blond man in question continued to thrust into him as hard and as deeply as he could, Hibari could barely hear the other talking to him through the haze that was overwhelming him. The skylark almost missed what the other was asking of him, because the younger man's moans and screams were almost deafening by this point, but he had somehow heard the other over the noise.

Truth be told, Hibari's brain was so muddled with pleasure, he didn't really know what to think of Cavallone's request, nor could his brain wrap around the concept. The elusive cloud guardian had always referred to the older man by his last name, because it was a Japanese custom of showing respect. Besides, Cavallone had never asked him to be called by his first name, and even if he was asked to, Hibari knew that he would refuse to call the other by first name, because that would indicate some sort of emotional connection or familiarity with the other. Even though Hibari was thoroughly enjoying this time with Cavallone, he was still of the mind to not let others know about his connection with the older man out of pride.

But…Cavallone had begged him to only say it once, at least, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, it wasn't like he could tarnish his pride any more at the moment anyway, and they _were_ alone.

Before Hibari could try to do as he was asked, the skylark was struck speechless and incapable of forming a single syllable as Cavallone picked up his pace and gave Hibari everything his body could offer at the moment. The bronco's thrusts were deep, precise, hard, and as fast as the other's body was capable of going. Hibari just couldn't think anymore as wave after wave of pleasure hit him with no time for respite. The skylark could feel his insides turning deliciously, his fingernails digging deeply into Cavallone's shoulders, his inner walls twitch and spasm with lust, and his erection dribble copious amounts of precum with every thrust of the other's hips. Hibari could barely think, barely breathe, as Cavallone ravished him with everything he had.

The young prefect had never felt as connected to the older man as he did then. He had never wanted to feel connected with him from the beginning, but somehow, down the line, he had become attached. And, although Hibari hated that particular thought, he didn't want to deny it, and that's why he was there, at the ryokan, at that moment. He had some sort of attraction to Cavallone that he couldn't quite explain, even after his talk with the other a year ago, and right then, at that very moment, he felt…happy. _Extremely_ happy, and warm, and he never wanted the moment to end.

But, sadly, life was always a complicated thing, and Hibari's body could no longer take the pleasure. With a final hit to his prostate, his guts uncoiled blissfully as Hibari's third orgasm ripped through his body like a typhoon. Hibari couldn't think, couldn't hear the words and screams of ecstasy that tumbled from his mouth, and all he could feel was this immense sense of satisfaction, relief, contentment, and insurmountable pleasure.

"D-Dino! Yes!," Hibari shuddered out in a breathless gasp as his orgasm hit him; his gasps turning into euphoric screams as the other man continued to pound into him with the same intensity. "Yes! D-don't stop!"

Hibari had never experienced an orgasm quite like this. It was powerful and long, and his inner muscles clamped down so possessively onto his partner's erection, he wondered if he was going to snap it in half. He was clawing at Cavallone's shoulders and hair erratically, as if unable to find a proper hold on the man, while he came longer and harder than he ever had in his life. The prefect even wondered if he had completely emptied his stores of semen when he felt Cavallone experience his own orgasm, the other filling him up to the brim with his own seed. Hibari moaned longingly at the feeling and as Cavallone continued to thrust into him. Hibari didn't want the feeling to stop, but, as utter exhaustion took over him the next second, and Cavallone finally stopped his movements, the skylark accepted the impossible wish with grim disappointment, and fell limply against Cavallone's body. He was completely spent.

* * *

Once more, short nails clawed into him, breaching his skin. Dino groaned at the burning sensation, but it only proved Kyouya's passion to him even more. His lover was screaming at the top of his lungs with every hit to his sweet spot. He had never sounded this way before. This night was more than special, it was unique.

Dino wondered how long he could keep this up as he felt his own strength wane. It was then that a scream seemed to be torn straight from his beloved skylark's soul. Kyouya's rock hard length exploded between their bodies, spraying the both of them with his semen. The bronco screamed, too, then, as Kyouya's inner muscles clenched around him like they wanted to crush him. It was painful and yet so incredibly good. It was like Kyouya never wanted to let go, never wanted him to leave!

That was the moment his love screamed his first name in pure ecstasy, begging him to keep going. Dino would have done anything Kyouya had asked of him then. There seemed to be no limits to what he could do as his heart was lifted up into a sky of warm sunlight and floating clouds. He felt like the happiest and luckiest man alive. Momentarily, his weakness was forgotten, and he bucked his hips as hard and fast as he could, ramming into the tight skylark again and again while crying out Kyouya's name as he came himself then.

Even while his young lover was still moaning and writhing above him, he filled him again with his seed, making the wet sounds of his movements even more decadently obscene. Only when the last drop had left him, and Kyouya's ecstatic sounds became weak and tired, did he finally stop bucking his hips.

It was then that the skylark sank against him, utterly exhausted. The tight, almost crushing hold he had on Kyouya became more of a caring cradling then. Supporting the other's head with his other hand, Dino leaned down the next moment to, very carefully, put Kyouya down on the futon again. He sighed sadly as his flaccid member finally slipped out of the slick heat of his lover.

Not allowing the sadness of their separation to take hold, Dino lay back down upon the skylark, pulling him as close as possible.

"Thank you," he whispered, "it means the world to me." He sealed Kyouya's lips with a kiss before the other could answer anything scathing and deny what had happened. It was a soft, loving, languid kiss. He took his time licking the tender lips, only entering the other's mouth upon a slight gasp, and caressing the resident wet muscle found within with reverence.

This was the first time Dino actually got to cuddle his beloved skylark after sex. He knew he was only taking advantage of Kyouya's absolute exhaustion, though. The other man usually would try to punch him out and get as much distance between them as possible, but not tonight, not right now. Dino enjoyed the moments that were granted to him; stroking the skylark's back as the afterglow of their lovemaking still surrounded them. If some assassin from an enemy mafia family found him and killed him right then, he'd have no regrets. He had shown Kyouya the depth of his love that night, and had heard his first name tumble from the skylark's lips in utter passion. He felt blessed.

"I love you so much, Kyouya," he whispered breathlessly when they parted for air, and as he looked into the skylark's eyes with all the love he felt for him.

* * *

Hibari found himself unable to move then as his muscles succumbed to pure exhaustion. The tired prefect could vaguely feel Cavallone lay him down on the futon, but it was hard to keep track of what was going on when he was fighting to not fall asleep at the moment.

When he felt Cavallone slip out of him, leaving him with cold emptiness in his wake, Hibari's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know why, but his heart felt like it was plummeting from the sky, like his wings, his very freedom, had been clipped, and he was being brought back down to earth where he was supposed to be. This realization dawned on the poor skylark as he felt the warmth of Cavallone's arms wrap around him. For some reason, the older man was thanking him, but Hibari didn't know what for. He was too preoccupied with the knowledge that his night of pure freedom was coming to an end, and when the night was over, he had to go back to his original role of the lone, drifting cloud, and pretend that the night had never happened in order to save face and what was left of his pride.

For some reason, as he felt Cavallone bend down to place a soft, passionate kiss against his lips, Hibari didn't know why his heart ached at the thought. It was a very distracting, and very uncomfortable feeling, so in order to keep the weird pain at bay, Hibari kissed Cavallone back with just as much passion; gasping with pleasure the next second as the taller blond licked his lips and entered his mouth. For once in his life, Hibari allowed his tongue to dance lovingly against Cavallone's in a gentle manner before the Italian don separated himself from him for air.

The conflicted skylark stared up into those warm, caramel orbs as he panted for breath himself; Cavallone's words of love reaching his ears the next second. For some reason, even though he was panting for breath, Hibari found it even harder to breathe then, and his stomach was twisting erratically in his gut. He felt like he wanted to say something back, but he didn't know what.

As Hibari frowned in embarrassment and confusion, he steered his eyes away from Cavallone's as he wondered on what he was supposed to do next. It was because of this, though, that his cobalt eyes fell upon the clock that was on the bedroom wall before the futon. The clock read that it was several minutes after midnight.

Time was up.

Hibari hesitated for a second before the calm, and powerful demeanor he had used for most of his life overtook him, and he turned around to glare at Cavallone. His walls were back up, his heart was guarded again, and his pride was chaining down his emotions once more. The fairytale was over, and his night of pure freedom was done with. At least…that was…for another year, anyway.

"You're times up, Cavallone," Hibari growled out with mechanical coldness as he gathered the energy he had accumulated from his little rest and swiftly hit Cavallone in the chest with an elbow, and slammed a well-placed knee into the other man's gut at the same time.

Unsurprisingly, Cavallone was shocked by these turns of events, and the force of the hits caused him to let go of Hibari in favor of hugging his injuries. Spending practically all of his energy reserves, Hibari dragged himself to his feet with as much dignity as he could on shaky legs, and grabbed his duffel bag from the closet on the opposite wall. From there, he went into the adjoining master bathroom to quickly clean himself up with some wipes and put on some clothes.

Wearing a simple, black, SID t-shirt and gray sweat pants, because they were easy to slip on in his condition, and they were super comfy, Hibari placed the duffel bag across his shoulder and made his way back into the bedroom. It was here that he saw Cavallone stare up at him from the futon he was still laying on. The other man was still cradling his chest and stomach, but Hibari couldn't read his eyes as the taller man stared up at him. It was unnerving to say the least, especially when the bronco's eyes had been so expressive the whole night.

Although Hibari knew that he was going to try and forget every embarrassing moment that happened to him concerning this night, to leave now without a word just felt…wrong, and, not to mention, rude. He truly did owe a lot to Cavallone for the evening, and owing someone was just annoying and not something he actually wanted.

With that thought in mind, Hibari made his way up to the futon as dignified as he could, trying to look like he could walk perfectly fine (needless to say, when he was out of sight from any wondering eyes, Hibari was certain his legs would finally give out on him and he'd have to drag himself all the way to his own bedroom). Kneeling down before Cavallone, Hibari just stared down into his eyes in a despondent fashion, trying not to show emotion as he thought of what to say.

Sadly, though, he just couldn't bring himself to stay emotionless for long, because a mischievous smirk crossed his lips the next second, and his eyes were glinting with playfulness.

"Thanks for the _appreciation_, Cavallone," Hibari purred out as he leaned forward and placed a quick peck at the corner of the other man's lips.

Just to regain whatever pride he had lost in that moment, Hibari stood then, and kicked Cavallone in the stomach afterwards. There was barely any force behind said kick, because the skylark's legs were doomed to fail any second then, but Hibari tried to walk away as cool and collected as possible to make Cavallone believe he had meant for that to happen.

Smirking to himself, the strange warmth he had learned to call 'affection' blossomed in his chest the next second when he heard Cavallone sigh contentedly behind him through his grunt of pain. It was quite a silly sound, but Hibari enjoyed it nonetheless as he exited the bedroom and started grabbing his kimono materials off the floor.

Once that was done, and Kusakabe was checking him out of the ryokan (his right-hand man was sporting a serious blush, and was unable to look directly at him for a few reasons Hibari could think of), Hibari sat himself down in the backseat of their rented car with a slight wince. He just knew that his backside was going to hurt more than ever the next day, but he found himself uncaring at the moment. Sure, he'd be cursing Cavallone and wishing for his untimely death the next day when he'd be unable to move, but no matter how depressing that thought was, or how he knew that he was going to try to forget the night had ever happened, Hibari knew he wouldn't be able to totally forget it because of how happy he felt at that moment.

Cavallone had truly rocked his world of its axis that night, and in more ways than one. And, strangely enough, as Hibari smiled peacefully to himself then, he realized that he actually didn't mind.

* * *

**Omake**

It was a beautiful, sunny, warm morning when Gokudera and Yamamoto were heading over to the home of their boss. While Yamamoto was crawling at the speed of a snail, Gokudera was getting irritated.

"What do they do at that friggin' school to you? Tie you to a damned chair the whole semester? Did you only lose your speed or your whole stamina, too?" The bomber grumbled out in irritation before he suddenly blushed.

He could very well attest to the fact that Takeshi's stamina was great, if not improved, by just thinking about last night. They were both attending different schools now, so the times when they were both back home in Namimori were very special, and to be shared between each other and with everyone else.

Gokudera had spent the whole evening and night of their reunion on his lover (and had enjoyed it very much, thank you!), but this morning was for his boss. He was almost as eager now to see the Tenth as he had been last night to finally see Takeshi again. That was why his steps were getting faster and he was getting ahead of the Rain Guardian, who was still strolling lazily with that stupid grin of his plastered to his face, enjoying the scenery or some such shit.

"I'm leaving ya!" Gokudera threatened halfheartedly over his shoulder.

That was the moment when, out of fucking nowhere, a kick slammed into his gut, making him double over and cough as all the air seemed to be pressed from his lungs. But just as his head was down, a fist connected hard with his cheek, snapping his head around so hard with its force that he had trouble keeping his balance and staying on his feet.

It wasn't like he didn't do any training, he worked hard, harder than most, it was just that the person assaulting him was so fucking fast that Gokudera had no time to defend himself. All he saw was a blur of black and violet, and the glint of metal as he was pummeled once more.

* * *

Hibari was beyond irritated. The past month of respite had been taxing on him because, despite his best efforts, he just couldn't get Cavallone out of his head! He'd keep remembering the night they had shared at the most inopportune times, and it felt like he was constantly sporting an erection when he did. The skylark just couldn't remember a time in his life when he actually masturbated as much as he did then, and, quite frankly, Hibari was getting sick of said action. First off, it was disgusting, and secondly, it just didn't feel as good when he was the one doing it to himself. If anything, that very realization made the dark-haired man even more pissed, because it felt like he had to actually _depend _on Cavallone to some extent now.

It was this, plus the fact that Hibari's month of respite from Cavallone had been the complete opposite (even though the older man wasn't there and hadn't spoken to him at all), that the young prefect found himself scowling the day after the month was over. He had received no peaceful rest for that whole month, and now, Cavallone would be calling him any second and talk about everything under the sun to make up for their month apart. To say that Hibari was annoyed was an understatement.

To the younger man's surprise, though, Cavallone didn't call at all that morning.

Since it was the weekend, and the skylark didn't have any school, Hibari didn't really know what to do with himself. He patrolled the town out of boredom with his cellphone in his pocket on high volume so that he wouldn't miss Cavallone's call, but it never came. And, with each hour that passed by, Hibari could feel himself becoming angrier as the morning waned on.

Just what was wrong with Cavallone? Had he forgotten about the month being over? Was he so busy that he actually had forgotten because of what was on his mind? Was he dead? Had Hibari done something to depress the other into a suicidal starvation mood again?!

All these thoughts constantly swirled within the angering skylark's head as he stalked down the streets like he had a vendetta. People were running away from him when they saw him coming, but Hibari paid them no mind and continued to walk, his cobalt eyes staring dead ahead like being fixed on a certain point in the distance would make Cavallone's call come faster.

It was this very thought that sent the skylark over the edge. He was actually _worried_! He _wanted_ Cavallone to call him! He wanted to hear the other's voice to know that everything was _alright_ and he didn't _hate _him for some reason (even though he was sure that they had left on good terms at the ryokan). Since when had he turned into such an herbivorous female?!

Beyond enraged by this point in time, and as Hibari felt his pride slither into the nearest sewer drain to _die_, he recognized a familiar couple ahead of him, about a block away. It was the Vongolian herbivores of the Rain and Storm. Since the Storm Guardian was walking a few feet ahead of the Rain Guardian, Hibari's rage-filled eyes settled on the silver-haired man. He remembered having to owe the annoying herbivore more than once in the entire time he had come to know him, and that only fueled the raging fire in Hibari's being. If there was one thing he hated besides crowding herbivores, and things that damaged his pride, it was constantly having to owe somebody something.

Unable to handle the turbulent emotions inside him any longer, Hibari did what he did best then; he tried to beat the living shit out of the first thing that moved with his tonfa.

In all honesty, he didn't feel any guilt as he started to savagely beat the Storm Guardian, because the man himself was super annoying and a major hypocrite with denial issues, and that was seriously the worst kind of person to have to owe, but when he heard a savage cry the next second, and barely blocked two swords with his tonfa, Hibari forgot about his anger for the moment as he stared up into the raging eyes of Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hibari smirked delightedly to himself as he saw the challenge and bloodlust in the taller man's eyes. He couldn't help but realize that the Rain Guardian's eyes were just as savage and rage-filled as his were at the moment. This next fight would be interesting and distracting. _Perfect_.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yamamoto practically spat in his face as he jumped back from Hibari and rushed at him a second later to try and land a blow with his swords. The young prefect had never seen this side of the Rain Guardian before, so it was no wonder that he felt a little intrigued then. Yamamoto was quite angry with him for beating up his stormy friend…

"Cleaning this world of useless herbivores, what does it look like?" Hibari sneered back as he blocked Yamamoto's next attack again, diverted the other's swords to the side with his tonfa, and kneed the man in the gut when the opportunity arose. Yamamoto stumbled back from the blow, coughing a bit, but his swords were before him defensively the next second as Hibari took his turn in rushing the other. The skylark had noticed that the Rain Guardian's foot work was off slightly from what he remembered, with a barely noticeable limp. Seeing Yamamoto's reaction to Gokudera being beaten for no reason, and knowing what it looked and felt like to be unable to fight your best after a particularly rough dominating session, Hibari only took a second to realize that the Storm and Rain Guardians were an item. How disgustingly adorable….they didn't seem to have a problem with keeping in touch with each other…

An intense feeling of indignation blossomed in Hibari's chest once again as he started attacking Yamamoto without mercy, the taller man blocking all of his attacks with practiced precision, but constantly remaining on the defensive despite his accuracy.

"I see…" Yamamoto grunted out then in dawning realization as he blocked yet another ruthless attack from the enraged skylark. It seemed that the Rain Guardian had been observing his features, too. "It's that time of the month again, isn't it?"

Hibari stalled for just a second in surprise, wondering if Yamamoto had actually dared to make a jab at his masculinity. This split second of vulnerability was enough for the taller man to go back on the offensive, with Hibari blocking the other's blows now.

"I don't know what you're referring to, herbivore," Hibari growled out in anger then as he glared heatedly up into Yamamoto's burning hazel orbs, and dodged a sword that aimed for his stomach at the same time.

"It's the beginning of the month after your date day with Dino-san, isn't it?" Yamamoto questioned with a knowing tone to his voice. "Hasn't he called you by now?"

Hibari's eyes widened exponentially as information he had supposedly thought to be a secret came crashing down on him, along with a forceful swing from one of Yamamoto's swords that sent him stumbling back from the impact after he blocked it. Had Cavallone told Yamamoto about his appreciation day? And if he had told one person, didn't that mean that he had possibly told others as well?! He was especially close to that herbivorous leader of the Vongola, after all…

The rage behind the skylark's eyes turned deathly cold then as he began to attack Yamamoto again with more force than ever. He was no longer worrying about Cavallone being alright, because Hibari now had every intention to _murder_ the older man once he saw him again even if he was already dead. Cavallone would not escape his wrath, nor would any herbivores that got in his way!

* * *

Instead of a fist, something metal was aiming for Gokudera's head when he was shoved out of harm's way. It took the battered Storm Guardian a few seconds afterwards to clear his head and get his bearings on the situation. For some unknown reason, that fucking crazy bastard of a Cloud Guardian had tried to kill him, and Takeshi had saved him! Now it was the Rain Guardian who was locked in deadly combat with that psychotic son of a bitch!

The left side of Gokudera's face was hurting and swelling up, and he was sure he had a few cracked ribs. He wouldn't be too much help in his current state, especially since his left hand had met with a tonfa as he had tried to protect himself, so it wasn't much use at the moment either!

Yamamoto was trying to find out what the psychopath's fucking problem was, while he was defending himself as best he could against Hibari. Even though Hayato judged this to be futile, because the cloud had been a total wacko right from their first meeting, he soon learned differently. Dino?! This was the stupid bronco's fault?!

Grumbling and then hissing at the pain it caused him, Gokudera fished for his cell, dialing up the number of the Italian don.

In a villa in Italy, said don was wrapped haphazardly in bandages, and was sleeping like the dead in a big, plush bed. Although his right-hand man, Romario, had been told to remind his boss of an urgent call, the henchman had decided against this. The Cavallone boss had just returned from a week long war against another mafia family. He was hurt and exhausted, and once he had fallen into his near comatose sleep, Romario had decided that any phone call could wait until his boss woke up. If he had actually known who should have been the recipient of said call, he might very well have chosen differently, but he had no idea.

This was why it took a while for Dino to register the incessant ringing of his cell, and for that sound to wake him up enough to make out the noisy device on the nightstand so he could take the call.

"Hmm...What gives...?" He asked groggily blinking in the darkness of the Italian night.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? SLEEPING? YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY PSYCHO-BOYFRIEND IS ON A FUCKING KILLING SPREE BECAUSE YOU WON'T CALL HIM YOU LAZY-ASS BASTARD!" One very enraged Gokudera Hayato screamed through the phone so loudly that the bronco had to hold the device at arm's length so as not to burst his eardrum.

It was the volume of that voice, of course, that woke the bronco up then. But that wasn't the only thing. When he really grasped what the other one was telling him, about a hundred thoughts rushed through Dino's mind.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL YAMAMOTO! CALL THAT PSYCHO-KILLER OF YOURS OFF RIGHT NOW OR, SO GOD HELP ME, I'LL FLY OVER AND BOMB THAT VILLA OF YOURS RIGHT TO FUCKING HELL!"

The call was ended then, and one look at his phone told Dino he was about eleven hours late in calling his beloved skylark. He wanted to kill Romario right then for not waking him so he could make his call, but looking at the bandages that seemed to cover almost his entire body, he had an idea why the other hadn't.

Yet, if Gokudera was right, and Kyouya was beating up random, hapless people, just because he hadn't called on time, then he was super happy and very thankful to his right-hand man. Of course, it was _very, very bad_ that the skylark was venting his feelings this way on innocent people...but...but he _**had**_ feelings to vent! Kyouya must have really missed him during their time apart! The feelings of joy that came over him at this realization were almost too much to bear.

He had been so surprised when Kyouya had suddenly hit him right when they were cuddling at the ryokan. For an agonizing moment, he had feared the worst; that the skylark hated him once more for what he had done to him. But the beating he received was a mere slap to the wrist compared to what he had taken from the volatile prefect before, so this was merely Kyouya's way of regaining that pride of his so that he could wrap it around himself like a cloak again. In the end, though, it was the short, but sweet kiss he had received a little later that had assured the bronco he had done something right that night, and that things between them had changed for the better.

Although he had missed the skylark desperately every waking moment, and dreamed of him every night (waking up with one hell of hard-on every single time!) he had been happy to grant him his month of respite for everything he had gotten that night in return. To know that Kyouya actually missed him, too…that thought just flooded his heart with more love for the other.

These thoughts were rushing through his head in mere milliseconds. He couldn't let Kyouya hurt innocent people any longer! With the happiest, stupidest grin splashed across his face (that he wasn't even aware of), he called his furious lover.

"Kyouyaaaaaa! Sorry to call you so late, but I've missed you like crazy!" He piped up happily as his call was taken, ignoring the clanging of metal and the screaming and cursing in the background. Yeah, Dino felt bad for those innocents caught in the path of wrath of his lover, but he was glad it had happened, too. They proved to him that the independent skylark wasn't quite so independent anymore. Dino had lost his heart to the other so long ago, but now it seemed that his precious Kyouya was finally beginning to long for him in the same way, too.


End file.
